


Milk

by supremeleader



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: AU, AU based around season 4 and season 6, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleader/pseuds/supremeleader
Summary: "Just this one time." Or so she believed.





	1. Silver Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been in the biggest Adam Sackler mood and I really want to take a small break on writing Kylo Ren because I don't want to tire myself out and overdo it, so I decided to hop over to Sackler because there's hardly anything on him a n y w h e r e and... Yeah, I've had this idea in mind for a very long time. Please excuse if anything seems a bit OOC, I've seen only S1-3 because... the show is hard to finish IMO and it's just too much but I've seen a shit ton of clips/gifs, so bear with me!

He told himself he wouldn't do it. He promised himself he wouldn't fall back into it, after all the progress he had done. But, he couldn't seem to find anything else to keep him distracted. Nothing else seemed like a good enough replacement for the void he felt. So, drinking the night away it was.

Adam Sackler wasn't in his comfortable state that was being at home in Brooklyn, taking acting gigs while living with his girlfriend— _ex_ , now that it struck him yet again—and, daily exercising.

No, he was dressed in a soft blue plaid shirt and jeans as he found himself demanding more rounds of _whatever-the-hell_ liquor he had been drinking, he was unsure. At this point he "couldn't give a fuck", especially not when he was in Las Vegas for his best friends pre-wedding celebration. Post engagement party. Bachelor party. Bachelorette party. Whatever the hell it was, you name it, Adam didn't care, as long as he was there for his best friend.

Best friend, the man he had known since the first day of high school. The man who he stuck to like glue and never detached from. The only person he had never lost connection with. Surprisingly.

Richard Martinez—or, as Adam loves to call him—Dick. A nickname no one had ever called the man even if Dick was the supposed nickname for Richard; something Adam couldn't quite understand but _still_ went along with it.

Richard (Dick, as Adam would say) was possibly the one person in the state of New York that had _actually_ gotten along with Adam quite fine. Funny thing was, they were hardly alike. Liked different things, acted differently, total opposites. And, somehow, it mashed well. _Dick_ was a sort of balance Adam needed in his life when no one else was. And, till this very day, he kept a tight grip on that friendship. He was _committed_ there.

Adam hardly knew anyone, just the groom and his bride (Virginia, or, as Adam also liked to call, _Virgin—_ or even _Vagina_ just to flow with her boyfriend-now-fiancés _Dick_ ). Other than that, everyone was nobodies to him and he was a no one to everyone. And, he kept it that way.

Or, at least tried to with all the drinking he had been doing. Clogging his system with tainted and toxic liquids and fluids that definitely would not sit well with him in the upcoming hours. He'd regret it in the morning.

"Oh, man, what the hell!" One of the guests at the hotel shouted as they instantly stood from the barstool they were on. "Someone get this guy out of here!" He exclaimed, watching as Adam made a drunken fool out of himself, spilling the contents of his—and other people's—drinks all over the place.

A sudden ruckus was heard from afar, the bar was sat close to the slot machines—and, although she could've sworn all the ringing and buzzing from the machines (along with all the people surrounding her) would've muted the distant yelling—she heard it.

Her focus was so set, she was ready to win something, but she remembered: this was her brother's engagement celebration after all. "Dammit!" She hissed, hitting the machine as she had won nothing, only to lift her focus to the bar. She wanted the night to go smoothly for her brother. Actually, the _entire_ weekend he decided to spend in Las Vegas. She couldn't have that when half of the invites were ranting and complaining, huddled up at the bar about _something_.

"Fuck... off!" Adam shouted, shoving someone—whoever the hell they were, he didn't seem to care—away from him. "I said, fuck off!" He shouted again, but, whoever it was that he had pissed off wasn't having it.

In a matter of seconds, in his drunken haze, Adam suddenly felt something stinging his chin. A cut. And, at his feet, broken class. He had upset someone who did not take a drunken, 6'3", man so easily. Possibly why they slammed Adam's own glass against his face in a matter of seconds.

" _What_... the _shit_?!" Adam hissed, wiping his chin and seeing the blood, ready to throw a punch but only threw _himself_ onto the floor.

The sounds weren't getting better and the crowd was growing even bigger. She knew she should've done something, but, she couldn't help but watch. That is, of course, until a thud was heard and the people had taken one giant step back.

"Oh, what the hell is going on?" She huffed, walking over.

"Who is he?" One of the guests spoke, looking down from their spot.

"I don't know, but he's a complete disaster. Should be kicked right out." Another guest spoke.

"Alright, alright, that's it." The young woman from the slots machine spoke, pushing through the people as she separated a pair of them for her to go through. "We don't need any problems." She said, eyeing the people around her as she lifted her hands to calm them, only to look down and stomp. " _Shit_!" She cursed under her breath, knowing exactly who it was.

"Who is he, Char?" One of the women in the mass asked.

"Char?" Adam groaned, eyes too heavy on him as he had lied on the ground, on his stomach.

"An idiot, that's who." She spoke, crouching down and grabbing Adam's arm, helping him up to his knees at least. "Hey, hey." Snapping her fingers in front of him as he hardly kept his focus on _anything_ —he was starting to see double—the young woman smacked him across face just enough for him to snap out of his daze.

Blinking a few times and seeing his focus suddenly clear up on the figure crouched before him, wearing a black, body tight party dress that showed just enough cleavage to get his mind—and dick—going, he only looked up at their face and lightly gasped. "Charlotte!" He exclaimed as she glared. "You... Look at you!" He slurred as he pointed his hand, but she grabbed it and pushed it down. "Your chest looks nice, I guess you've finally hit puberty." Adam teased as Charlotte kept her glare.

"My chest always looks nice, according to you, Sackler." She huffed, grabbing his wrists and standing up with him as he nearly stumbled.

"Your friend here, is a case, Char." The same woman from before said. "You really should do something about him, he could get kicked out."

"And _you_ should get kicked in the ass, old hag." Sending a dirty look the woman's way as Adam had turned his head to whoever it was speaking, she gasped as Charlotte let out a sigh.

"Look, you all enjoy yourselves and let's not mention him to Richard, alright?" She nodded as the small group agreed. At least they liked _her_.

"Charlotte, Charlie, Char..." Adam said as he turned his head to look back down at her, grinning and gazing into the pair of eyes he hadn't seen in so long. "All grown up."

"Shut it." She lifted a finger. "You are the damn best man, Adam, I do not need you getting into any shit this weekend." Tugging him away with her as he easily followed like the massive puppy he was, Adam took in a deep breath and eyed her from behind. She had definitely grown up from the view he now had.

All her curves that were outlined from the dress that hugged her tight, he traced them with his eyes. She looked so soft to touch, her skin almost glowing—or maybe it was just the affect of all the alcohol in his system that made her look like an angel to him. Whatever it may be, he liked how she was pulling him around, taking lead.

In some dark, twisted fantasy of his within his corrupted—and intoxicated—mind, she would be taking him somewhere less crowded... Or maybe in one of those family restrooms of the hotel. She'd lock the two of them up and let him have her. Well, at this moment, _he'd_ let _her_ have _him_. He wouldn't be able to do much, he'd probably grab or fuck something he wasn't supposed to.

But, the daydream that played out in his mind, where she'd impatiently tug his dick out of his pants and just fuck him on the sink was interrupted when they were pulled into an elevator. Maybe they'd fuck in there?

Looking over and seeing how lost in a gaze Adam was, staring at her with a goofy grin on his lips, Charlotte instantly dropped his wrists as if they were suddenly on fire. "Do _not_ get any ideas, this is _not_ what you think it is." She lifted a finger and gave him a stern look. "This is not the time to go back to our old ways, _Sackler_."

Frowning at her words, Adam slouched forward, a prominent pout forming on his lips—at least, a far more prominent one than the one he normally had on them. "Then, what the hell are we doing?" He spoke, almost in disgust.

"I am taking you to my room before my brother sees you. You are in no shape to be out there." She crossed her arms. "You even cut your chin open." She nudged her head in his direction as his pout dropped, jaw tightening as he remembered.

"Some _fucker_ cut it open with my own glass." He hissed, just about to reach up again but Charlotte stopped him.

" _Don't_ touch it." She ordered before the ding caught her attention. "Don't do anything more stupid than you already have." Grabbing his wrist once again, she pulled him into the hallway and over to the hotel room—in which she pulled the hotel key from her left breast, where she stuffed the card into her dress.

"Instead of putting damn cards in your dress at least put my hands in them." Adam said as she ignored his words. She knew how he was. She knew him very well, so nothing he said worked on her. As of now, she needed to get him cleaned up and in bed, with _lots_ of water and a large bucket by his side.

"You were doing so well. My brother told me about your progress." She said, opening the door and bringing him in. "Why did you ruin it?" Sitting him on her bed as she placed the key on the dresser before putting her hands on her hips, she looked down at Adam as he had a hunch in his back.

"Cause my bitch of an _ex_ girlfriend is selfish." He huffed as Charlotte shook her head, turning away to find a first aid kit. "She never thinks of me, always thinks of herself. You make a compromise in a relationship, you know!" He called out. "But the damn _cunt_ never thought about me and how I would feel if she were to move away. She just went up and left." Adam rubbed his face but Charlotte pulled his hands way as she settled the first aid kit beside him.

"Let me guess... Hannah?" She breathed as he looked up at her, almost as if asking _how do you know?_ "Richard tells me everything."

"Ah, the good Dick." Adam snickered as Charlotte rolled her eyes with a small smile. He still called her brother that even after _all_ those years. "Did he tell you that I fucking broke my leg because of that bitch? Got hit by a damn car." He snarled as Charlotte let out a small sigh and nodded.

"Like I said, he tells me _everything_." Cleaning up the small wound on Adam's chin with a towelette as he let out a small hiss, she applied an antibacterial ointment before closing the kit. "Do not touch it." She pointed as Adam groaned.

"Thanks..." He mumbled. "You're the only woman I can ever fucking trust."

"Guess that's what happens when I have to deal with you for being my brother's best friend." She shrugged as Adam rolled his eyes. "And... you and I have _plenty_ of history."

"You say it like its a bad thing." He frowned as he tossed himself back on to the bed

"It's not- And don't do that you're all dirty and smelly!" Charlotte exclaimed, reaching for his arm to pull him up. But, of course, he wouldn't budge. Instead, he tugged her _to_ him and made her fall on top of him with a faint grunt. "Really?!" She exclaimed, pushing herself up to look at him, seeing a smirk on his lips. "You reek, Adam." She pinched her nose before sitting up, Adam only crossing his arms behind his head.

"Well what the fuck do you expect from a drunken man who got shit all over him?" He asked as Charlotte's face scrunched up in disgust.

"You've got shit on you?" She backed up and stood, but Adam sat up on his elbows and gave her a look as if he were saying _are you dumb?_

"Not literally!" He snapped, Charlotte rolling her eyes.

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you had." She shrugged, but Adam glared. "Look, stinkbomb, we're going to take you into the bathroom and give you a damn shower." Grabbing his hand and pulling him up to his feet, struggling in doing so as he wouldn't help her, Charlotte let out a small grunt as she nearly stumbled back.

"Are you going to join me?" He asked, grinning while twirling some of her hair around his finger, but she smacked his hand away before shoving him into the bathroom.

"No."

"Why not?!" Adam whined, but she ignored and began unbuttoning his shirt, tugging it off of him. "Look, babe, if you want to see me naked so badly, you could've asked." He wiggled his eyebrows as she looked up at him and just stared. "What?"

"I am being a good friend, Adam." She sighed, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants before lowering them, helping him get out of them, one foot at a time. "I am looking out for you so you don't fuck things up anymore than you have."

"How sweet..." Adam mumbled, keeping his eyes on her before she picked his shirt and pants up from the floor, placing them on top of the sink counter. Watching her, seeing her move over to the shower, he looked down at his underwear and frowned. "Hey, what the hell, you never took my damn underwear off!"

"Take it off yourself." Charlotte scoffed, turning on the water and pushing the curtain to a side.

Huffing and mumbling who knows what to himself, Adam haphazardly stripped off his underwear and nearly stumbled, quickly grabbing the edge of the counter before he slipped. "This would've been easier if you took my fucking underwear off." He grumbled as Charlotte turned and grabbed his forearm, tugging him over as he tossed his underwear onto the counter with the rest of his clothes.

"You are such a big baby." She breathed, helping him in.

"FUCK!" He shouted, instantly feeling the cold water hit him. "Cold water?! Shit, Charlotte! I'm drunk, not that my dick is hard!" Adam snapped as Charlotte shrugged.

"It'll help." Turning and walking away, Adam glared before his mouth fell open.

"Hey! I thought you were going to clean me!" He called out as she shook her head.

"You are a grown ass man, you can clean yourself, I helped you with what I knew would break your head over if you tried doing it yourself." She spoke over her shoulder as he screwed his eyes back, furiously shutting the shower curtain. "I'll leave the door open." Walking right out and kicking off her heels, knowing very well she wasn't going to return to the casino that evening, Charlotte turned on the TV and plopped onto her bed. Flipping through channels, in hopes she'd find something good at half past eleven at night, a sudden thud made her jump. "Adam?!" She called out, only earning a groan in response. "For fucks sake..." Pushing herself up and walking over to the bathroom, she pushed the curtain to a side and saw him lying on the floor of the tub.

"I fell..." He groaned.

"No shit..." She sighed, pressing a knee on the edge of the tub as she reached for his hands. "Come on, it wasn't all that bad of a spill." Trying to tug him up, her eyes only widened as he tugged her down. "ADAM!" She shrieked, falling right into the tub as his arms locked around her, keeping her arms in place as the shower water began to soak her. "You _asshole_!"

"Now you _have_ to shower with me." He said as she squirmed in his hold, trying to slip away but knew very well she couldn't. Not with his strength.

"You did this on purpose." Charlotte huffed as she had given up the fight, lying against him and shutting her eyes for a moment. Her dress felt practically glued to her body and her hair was sticking to her face. She should've seen this coming... Adam was always scheming when it came to her.

"Nooo... I _actually_ fell." He lied, and she knew this. "It's too late now, anyway."

"No shit..." Feeling Adam's grip loosen up from around her, she pushed her self up and swiped the water away from her face. "You're unbelievable. I am here, trying to help you, I even bring you into my damn hotel room and you act like the biggest shit ever!" She threw her hands up as Adam grinned, sitting up before her and wiping her hair away from her face, Charlotte not even bothering to swat him away. She gave in, she knew there was no way in winning. At least, not at that moment. "I should've expected this..." She nearly whispered, but her words entered one of Adam's ears, and left the other.

"Yeah, uh-huh..." He nodded, acting as if he were even listening. Instead, he focused on the now smudged makeup running down her face. "Damn, you look like a fucking psychopath." He laughed as she shoved him back, standing up and just about ready to leave, but Adam was quick to stop her—although, almost actually slipping in the process. "Wait- Wait..."

"What?" Taking in a deep breath as her shoulders slouched, looking up at him, she lightly frowned. "Please don't pee on me..."

"I won't, I _won't_." He insisted, hands reaching back up to her face and wiping away the remaining makeup.

"You have yet to change, you know that? Still the biggest shithead ever." Charlotte crossed her arms as Adam simply shrugged.

"And you are still as reliable as ever." He grinned, tapping the tip of her nose as she rolled her eyes. "Come on, just shower with me." Adam practically begged as he hunched forward, pressing his hands together and pushing out his bottom lip. He was giving her that oh-too-familiar look he always gave her just before... Well, just about anything. She was a sucker for those pretty eyes of his and she hated it. Even if there were no feelings other than knowing the obvious that Adam was indeed _hot_. " _Pleeease_!"

"Oh, gosh! Will that shut you up?!" Charlotte covered her ears as he whined, Adam instantly nodding his head eagerly as she dropped her hands the second his mouth fell close with a smile. " _Fine_." Reaching her arms behind her as her fingers held onto the zipper, she tugged it down as Adam watched with hungry eyes. "Do not get any funny ideas, silver tongue."

Lifting his hands up in defense, Adam took a small step back as Charlotte pushed her dress down as it plopped onto the bottom of the tub, kicking it off of her ankle as she was about to reach for her panties, Adam nearly pounced on her and took the thong off himself.

"Seriously?" She glared as Adam held the laced underwear around his finger, twirling it with that same ol' devious grin on his lips. " _Really_?"

"What?" He sighed, looking down at Charlotte. Seeing her reach up, he only lifted his arm, high enough where she couldn't reach—not even when jumping. "It's wet, it's already off, you don't need it."

"Oh, but, _you_ do? To, what? Masturbate to?" She arched an eyebrow, gritting her teeth and holding onto his shoulder with her free hand, trying to reach up.

"Maybe you should climb me like you used to, that could help." He snickered, but Charlotte only twisted his nipple and caused him to hiss, arm lowering as she snatched her thong back. " _Ow_." Adam shot her a look as he rubbed his chest, Charlotte rolled her eyes and tossed the black fabric over to where her dress was.

"You seem to forget that I know you _very_ well." Charlotte pointed up at him. "And why do you need another one of my thongs?! You've been stealing them from me for years!"

"Charlotte... It's been _years_ since I've seen you, _years_ since I stole my last pair from you. You honestly think I keep track of where the hell I keep them?" Adam asked as he crossed his arms, Charlotte rolling her eyes and doing the same with _her_ arms—a big mistake when Adam's eyes instantly dropped from her own, over to her chest.

"Oh, quit it!" She dropped her arms and shoved him. "Adam, it's been years since we... You know! I've grown up, okay! I am here for my brother and Virginia." Charlotte flailed her arms. "I am not here to pick up where we left off ages ago. Okay? And when we're all back in Brooklyn, I'll be going back to Manhattan and you won't see me for who knows how many _other_ years."

Looking down at the floor, almost as if he were being scolded for doing something wrong, Adam took in a deep breath before lifting his head and speaking. "Then, I guess I've got to make all of this worth it." He smirked.

"Wh— Did... Did what I just say enter one ear and exit the other?" Charlotte asked as her eyes narrowed.

"No, it stayed, but I choose to dismiss it." He nonchalantly spoke as Charlotte sighed, rubbing her face and turning away from him.

"We are going to shower, you are going to relax and I am going to try and not lose my mind." She spoke over her shoulder before reaching for the shampoo, Adam instantly taking it from her grip.

Why did she keep fighting when she knew Adam Sackler was basically a giant twelve year old boy?

"You know what, have at it." She huffed.

After spending almost an hour in the shower, the two exited. Charlotte had to constantly smack Adam's hands away because he swore she was incapable of cleaning her own body—let alone, breasts—when she was. He also had a bad habit of getting distracted when he was washing her hair and would try pulling it up into a mohawk with all the sudds and soap.

After the two got out and dried up, Charlotte had changed into an old kid's t-shirt and soffe shorts, whereas Adam stayed in his towel. He didn't have much else to wear either way.

" _Here_. You need water in your system." Charlotte said, placing a water bottle beside Adam as he had taken the left—well, actually, he had taken over 70%—of the bed. "And _here_ , incase you vomit. Do _not_ vomit on me." Placing a bin beside him on the floor, he sat there with his hand on his forehead, fingers massaging into his temples.

"Can I sleep naked?" Adam asked as he had his eyes shut, head thrown back, waiting for a response as he the opened an eye, looking over at Charlotte who was taking her side of the bed, lying with her back facing him.

"Yeah, whatever." She waved a hand as she pulled the sheets over her, shutting her eyes. She was exhausted in the mere fact that she had been dealing with Adam and his neediness.

Pulling the towel off and tossing it over to the small couch just diagonal to him, he pulled the sheets back and got under. With a small breath as he eyed the ceiling, he looked over to Charlotte, who had been lying there, back facing him. Without second guessing his actions, he turned on his side and scooted closer to her, reaching over and pulling her into his chest as one of his legs wrapped around her own.

"Adam..." She grumbled, but Adam burried himself against her and practically held her like a teddy bear.

"You know how I am." He mumbled into her slightly wet hair. "You'll do for the night."

Squinting her eyes, she turned enough to look at him. "I am not your temporary fix because you and that bitch broke up, you know. I am your friend who was watching out for you for the sake of—"

Reaching his hand over to her left cheek as he leaned over, he pressed a kiss against her lips as a sweet _shut up_ before he mumbled against them, "your brother. Yes, you've said it a bunch."

Lying there with narrowed eyebrows, lips still pressed against his, Charlotte's wide eyes fell into a glare. "Adam, we are not going to fall back to our old ways." She said against his mouth, but it was almost as if she was trying to convince herself rather than convince _him_.

"Yeah, no, we won't." He hummed, eyes still shut and lips still pressed against hers.

Taking in a deep breath through her nose, Charlotte shut her eyes for a moment, contemplating. "Unbelievable." She muttered, before pushing him back and climbing on top of him, kissing him feverishly. "Just this _one_ time."


	2. Ken Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Thank you guys for reading chapter one! I honestly don't know how long I'm going to make this but my goal is ten chapters! Enjoy!

She knew she'd regret it in the morning... Or maybe she wouldn't. It was never good to fall back on old habits, a big example for her was the man that now lied beside— _on_ her, actually—Adam Sackler. He had fell back to drinking to cope. At least, for that one night; she knew that _he_ knew he had fucked up.

The moment she felt the faint slip of light cascade through the small crack within the opening of the curtains, Charlotte opened her eyes. She felt a shiver move throughout her body. Where were the sheets?

Just about to lift herself, she felt an arm draped over her breasts as a heavy leg lied on her hips. "Shit..." She breathed, tossing her head back and looking over to Adam—the _both_ now naked. She had nearly forgotten.

Of course, Adam was still fast asleep. The hangover must've had him completely knocked out because he was very much an early bird.

Sucking in a small breath as she eyed him, the way he lied there with his bangs falling over his eyes, how his lips were in its natural pout, how (for once) he was calm. The only time she had ever seen him calm.

Resisting the urge to reach over and touch him, she only pried his arm off of her and slid from under his leg. Sitting on the bed and shivering once again, she stood up and grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her, then looking over at Adam. He didn't seem all that cold... But, he was sleeping and he was butt naked so he must've felt somewhat chilly, right?

Sighing, Charlotte walked over and placed the blanket on Adam instead before grabbing a change of clothes and entering the bathroom to shower. She had her weekend all planned out and she wasn't going to let one small incident jeopardize everything.

So, she stuck to her plan—hanging out at the pool, getting some sun and hopefully picking up some guy to bring with her for that night's party. Her brother, Richard, had requested the hotel's banquet hall for a celebration. It seemed as if the trip to Las Vegas itself _wasn't_ enough.

Turning on the shower to a decent temperature, a bit warm, Charlotte brought her toothbrush in with her as she began brushing her teeth. In the midst of it all—cleaning herself up from sleeping _and_ sleeping _with_ Adam—her mind was hooked onto the fresh memory.

It had been years, ever since she had moved out and away, into the big city of Manhattan, Charlotte hadn't slept with Adam. It wasn't like they dated or they were lovers. No. It was a simple: her brother's best friend took her virginity when she was a sophomore and he had already graduated... and, from there... Well, they became fuck buddies.

She claimed no one was "big" enough and he claimed no one was "tight" enough—or, actually, _wild_ enough. Adam was very aggressive when it came to having sex and she enjoyed the thrill of it. Possibly why they always fell back to one another to feed each other's sexual cravings. Whenever either had been dating someone, it never really lasted—no one was good enough.

But, of course, she grew up and went to college and saw less and less of him. And then, Charlotte moved out and _truly_ became the woman she was now. An independent woman who didn't need a fuck buddy or any man of that matter. She went on dates, sure, but nothing really lasted... And she liked to believe it was because no one was good enough.

Or, at least, no one was like Adam in bed.

She had gone so long without him—without _it_ —that, last night, when their bodies had merged... it almost felt like she was experiencing it for the first time all over again. The stretch, the burn, the tears and the moaning. The anxious grabbing of his biceps, the tug of the hair. The pure pleasure and ecstasy that made its way into her body and filling her veins.

It was fucking ethereal.

Adam knew where exactly to kiss her, what spots on her body were most sensitive. He knew what she liked the most, how many fingers she could endure, what movements of his tongue she preferred. He knew every little thing about Charlotte's sexual desires and how to easily fulfill them. And only _he_ could.

Possibly why one of her ass cheeks were burning and why there were bite marks around her breasts. She was sure there was more on her neck, but, nothing too excessive. She much preferred having his mouth in between her thighs than on the soft skin of her neck. Charlotte liked to jokingly remind him that he wasn't a vampire that he didn't have to focus so much on he neck... possibly why he focused so much on her inner thighs more than anything. And, when he was feeling generous, her breasts and stomach.

Stepping out of the shower and drying herself up, pulling on the white,  
two piece swimsuit, she tugged on a silk robe before tying it and then pulling her hair back in a loose bun. Exiting the bathroom and looking over to the bed, seeing Adam now holding her pillow as a replacement for her, she let out a small breath and picked up her clothes and placed them to a side.

Grabbing her bag and a towel, placing it over her shoulder, she slipped her feet into a pair of sandals before grabbing her room key. She knew, if Adam were to leave, he wouldn't be able to come back in and that was on him.

Before exiting her room, Charlotte left her small bottle of aspirin and more water (with a small note) on the nightstand beside Adam. "Needy." She shook her head, looking at his unconscious body for a moment, then leaving.

This was always how it was. At least, when they were "friends with benefits." They'd fuck, knock out, and one would leave the other—usually, that was Charlotte. But, sometimes Adam had a strong grip and would practically _force_ her to stay pressed up against him. She didn't mind it all that much, but that was then and this was now and she promised herself it was only going to be that _one_ time.

A little over an hour had passed since Charlotte left the room. Adam let out a disgruntled sound as he realized he was cuddling a pillow and not a human—which, could be upsetting when he wanted to wake up to _someone_ and not _something_. "She already fucking left..." He grumbled as he peeked through one of his eyes, seeing Charlotte was gone. "Shit..." He then groaned, feeling the ache in his head.

Turning onto his back as he shoved the pillow that replaced Charlotte away from him, he then looked over to the night table to see water and medicine... alongside a small note. Sitting up and reaching for it, he rubbed his eyes before reading it.

 _Morning, silver tongue. Take two of these and drink lots of water. I'm out and about and I expect you to do the same and not fuck anything else up. You're in Vegas, enjoy it. And don't get drunk again, I need you to be better than that. Much bitterness, Charli_.

Smiling to himself, Adam nearly tossed the letter to a side before popping a pair of aspirins into his mouth before chugging his water. All of it. At least his once fuck buddy cared for him like a _buddy_. And maybe he could enjoy Vegas with said buddy... Wherever she was...

Standing up and aiming for his clothes, pulling them on, he searched Charlotte's room to find any indication of where she had went—even raiding her fridge. Sadly for him, her room was tidy and hardly looked like anyone was even staying in it... aside from the messy bed, of course.

Flipping his hair way from his eyes, he turned on his heel and walked over to the window, pushing the curtains to a side and nearly becoming blinded by the early morning sun. Squinting his eyes as they adjusted with the brightness, he eyed the view—the resorts pool. Scanning the crowd, seeing there wasn't all that many people, although still a decent sized number, he leaned in the slightest.

That's when he saw her. His eyes instantly recognized her figure. Lying on a lounge chair near the beach pool, sunglasses on and dressed in nothing but a white, two piece bikini. Licking his lips, Adam took in a deep breath before turning away, aiming for the door of the room. But, before he left, he turned and eyed her dresser. "Dammit." He hissed as he balled his fists. He was planning on taking Charlotte's hotel key, but there went that idea. Turning back around and pulling the door open, Adam made his way out.

"I hate to interrupt your tanning, but I couldn't help but wander over. Ever since you got here I couldn't keep my eyes off of you and my sister insisted I come over." Hearing the voice speak over to her, Charlotte opened her eyes and lifted up her sunglasses before propping herself onto her forearms.

"Oh, you're not interrupting." She grinned, eyeing the man standing before her. His blonde hair was practically shinning under the sun. Blue eyes almost reflecting the pools surface... Tan scan, swimming trunks on and... nothing else. He was handsome, and—from what she was seeing—he was nothing like the man who was knocked out in her hotel room. "What's your name?" Charlotte asked, standing up and walking towards him, his figure towering her own.

"Adam!" He smiled as her own instantly dropped.

"A- Adam?" She asked as he nodded, toothy grin almost blinding her with how white his teeth were.

"Yeah, Adam Peters." He introduced, sticking his hand out, earning a faint laugh from his sister as she watched from afar.

"Adam Peters..." Charlotte mumbled before taking his hand, looking down at it and seeing how big it was. "Do you mind if I call you Peter?" She asked with a small tilt of her head as she had looked back up. "I know an Adam and it'd be confusing." Letting out a chuckle, _Peter_ nodded.

"Yeah, I don't mind." He shrugged as he had let go of her hand. "And, what can I call you?" The man asked.

"Charlotte... Or, Charli... Char... Lottie... Honestly, you can call me anything with that name." She waved a hand as his smile grew in size. He liked her enthusiasm.

"Hmm... Charlotte? Charli sounds nice." He smiled. "Does anyone else call you that, I'm sure they do..." Peter trailed as Charlotte shook her head.

"No, actually... Everyone calls me Char, weirdly enough." She said as her eyes narrowed for a moment. Although, truth be told, the only person who _used_ to call her Charli was Adam, himself... But, she liked to think he had forgotten or grew out of it.

"Well, Charli it is." Peter smiled as she smiled back.

"I don't want to seem too straightforward, seeing as I just met you not even... five minutes ago, but... I'm here for my brother's engagement celebration and he's holding a party tonight in the banquet hall of the hotel... Would you like to come?" She asked as his eyes widened for a moment.

"Oh, definitely, yeah! I mean, I'll be honest, I thought you would've dismissed me all together... But this is great progress!" He exclaimed as Charlotte laughed.

"Well, _Peter_ , you seem like a decent guy and the only way to prove myself right is to take you somewhere." She winked as the man took in a small breath... It seemed as if he wasn't much used to flirting, even if he was drop dead gorgeous. Maybe he was one of those pretty boys who was rich, got a great education, and hardly dated around because he wanted to find _the_ perfect girl. Or, at least, the woman of his dreams to marry. She wasn't so sure if that would be her, but, it wouldn't hurt to try at least being with him for a bit.

"I look forward to it." He faintly blushed. "Maybe we can exchange room numbers, you know, so I can call you?"

"Oh, Peter, you can call me by my phone number." She swatted a hand as his eyebrows lifted. She wondered if he was a virgin. _Doubt it_ , she thought. And, if he was, well... Good luck to him, Charlotte wasn't the best person to lose one's virginity to.

"Ah, sweet, really?" Nodding her head with a soft _mhm_ , Peter looked down into the pockets of his swimming trunks, searching them for his phone, only to pull it out and look back up, jumping in his spot as Charlotte's eyebrows narrowed.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking at him. He seemed as if he had seen a ghost... "Peter?"

"There you are!" A voice spoke from behind Charlotte, causing her to flinch. She knew who it was and she hoped they wouldn't pull anything. "I've been looking everywhere for you." Adam lied, his eyes never leaving Peter's. He stood behind Charlotte like a shadow, and, creepily enough, he was staring right at Peter with a twisted smile that almost made the blond want to puke.

Taking in a deep breath, Charlotte gulped. "Peter, this is... Adam..." She introduced, about to step away, but Adam wrapped an arm tightly around her shoulders and took his spot beside her.

"Adam..." Peter breathed. "The Adam?" He asked.

"The Adam?" Adam questioned.

" _The_ Adam." Charlotte nodded with a disgruntled sigh, shoulders dropping.

"Oh... Uh—" Before Peter could introduce himself, Adam spoke up once again and dragged his index finger horizontally across Charlotte's exposed stomach.

"You forgot your dick appointment." He muttered, just loud enough for Peter to hear as Charlotte gasped.

"Adam, wh—" Before she could protest, he leaned against her and brought his finger up her torso and neck, to her cheek as Peter's eyebrows narrowed.

"You. Forgot. Your. Dick... Appointment." Adam grinned. "With me."

"Are— Are you drunk?" She snapped, turning her head to see he was now hunched forward, at eye level with her, causing her to lean back. "Adam, I swear!"

"What? You had... An open fridge..." He shrugged as her eyes fell into a glare. "And you have a—"

" _Quit_ saying that." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"Let's get to it!" Adam nearly shouted, earning looks as he moved his hands onto Charlotte's hips, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Adam!" She smacked his back, but he casually went to grab her things, standing back up straight and winked over at Peter as he watched, confused by the situation. "I'm sorry, I hope to see you later!" Charlotte waved over to Peter as Adam had walked off.

Watching as Adam had oh so casually taken Charlotte away from her spot, Peter's jaw fell open as he watched Adam swing his hand back and smack it across Charlotte's ass, the sound nearly echoing in his ears. The man [Adam] clearly had no limits.

"Ow, fuck! Adam..." She growled, reaching into his pants and tugging his underwear enough to give him a wedgie.

"You don't have the strength to rip my underwear off, sorry, babe." He said as he walked back into the hotel and its elevator. "But, I'm sure I can with yours." He teased as her eyes widened the second she felt his hand dip into her underwear and give one of her ass cheeks a squeeze.

"Adam, it is nearly ten in the morning, you can't possibly be that drunk right now!" Charlotte shook her head as Adam stood there, waiting for the elevator doors to open to her floor.

"You seem to underestimate me..." He breathed, hearing the ding and walking out, Charlotte wiggling out of his grip and falling to her feet, snatching her things from him and turning around, aiming for her room.

"You are _the_ worst." She sighed, pulling out her hotel key from her bag, opening the door. "I can't believe you would embarrass me like that. The guy was hot and I was about to give him my number!" Charlotte threw her hands up as she walked in, Adam following.

"He's not all that hot. He looks like a Ken doll version of me. Just as tall, just as broad... But, all blond and tan and-"

"Ken isn't blond. At least... not always." Charlotte rolled her eyes, dropping her things to a side, crouching before her mini fridge.

"Ah, you know... now that I think of it, you were flirting with him because you thought he wold be a better version of me, huh?" Adam smirked, walking up to her and leaning forward, trailing his fingertips along her sides before she swatted them away and shivered.

"Fuck off, bigfoot." Charlotte snapped, opening the fridge door and seeing all the mini liquor still there... except for— "You drank all the damn milk!"

Shrugging to himself, Adam sat down behind Charlotte, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back. "So I might have lied and drank all your milk, big deal." Adam spoke dismissively, pushing Charlotte's hair to a side, away from her shoulder as he rested his chin on top of it. "I saved you from dating a California version of me-"

"He— He is not a California version of you." Charlotte bitterly spoke, trying to pry Adam's grip away from her, but his grip grew even tighter around her as she grunted. "He's just a blond, blue eyed, tan man who has pearly white teeth and is very sweet and pretty damn innocent..."

"What the fuck are you trying to get yourself into, kid? You're not into innocent guys, let alone, younger ones. You like getting dicked down daily and you—"

"That is _not_ who I am anymore, Adam." Charlotte defended. "It's been like six years, people change."

"Yeah, that's why we fucked last night and thats why you were practically chanting my name like I'm some fucking god you're praising." Adam snickered as Charlotte's mouth fell close, shoulders dropping.

"I am _trying_ to better myself." She corrected as Adam rolled his eyes, standing up from his spot and picking her up with him before he dropped her on her bed. "You are no better. You literally were in the shittiest relationship and kept falling back with her." Charlotte crossed her arms.

"Who said I was trying to change?" He arched an eyebrow as her eyes squinted.

"Right, that's why you got shit-faced yesterday. Thats why you were all over me. Because you needed something... _someone_ to get your mind off of Hannah because poor Adam Sackler's heart is torn in half since his whore is no longer with him." Charlotte nearly snapped as she stood on her bed and looked down at Adam, speaking with her hands and acting as if she were pitying him. "Boo fucking hoo, it was about damn time you disassociated yourself from her." She pointed her finger, Adam's jaw tightening. "She was nothing but toxic."

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Charlotte." Adam spoke through clenched teeth as Charlotte glared.

"Jealousy?" She tilted her head, almost as if that was the dumbest thing Adam could've said. "You think that I'm fucking jealous of that slut? I don't need your fucking dick to survive, Adam! I don't need you calling me a dirty whore! I don't _need_ you." She seethed, leaning forward, face inches away from his own, blood rushing up to her head.

"Yeah, that's why you're out there wearing a damn see through swimsuit that's two sizes too fucking small, right?! Because you don't _need_ me! You need some douchebag version of me, some rich boy who's dick is probably the size of a fucking baby carrot!" He fired back, voice raising with every word spoke.

"Who's the jealous one now?!" Charlotte nearly screamed, fists clenching as her nails dug into her skin. "Tell me why the _fuck_ you even went out there?! Were _you_ jealous? Were you scared that I was being honest that we'd only fuck once?!" She asked, lifting her index finger, expressing the number of times. "Or are you just afraid that your fucking rebound doesn't want to be your fucking rebound and was about to end up with someone else?!"

Staring at Charlotte with fury in his eyes, chest heaving and fists balled up, Adam bit back. "Huh?! Oh, now you're quiet! Did that shut you—" Feeling herself fall back onto the bad as Adam had clutched onto her thighs and forced her down, a faint gasp left her.

Crawling on top of her, Adam's lips crashed against her own as her eyes squeezed shit, the force of the kiss stunning her as their teeth collided. Adam's tongue forced it's way into her mouth as her lips parted, feeling it roam and glide against her own.

Reaching up, digging her fingers into his hair as they wrapped around the dark locks and tugged back, Adam nearly lied all his weight against Charlotte until he lifted himself up, just enough to dip his hand into her bikini. Reaching for the bundle of nerves, Adam rubbed his middle finger against her clit as her lips parted, a moan escaping as his tongue regained its entrance.

Her grip on his hair grew tighter as she tugged back, chest heaving as she felt his fingers lower, searching her and filling her. He always started off the same way with his middle finger, pumping it within her to get her going before he inserted his index. Then, when he could feel her becoming even more wet around him, he added a third—and the third always had her screaming.

"F— Fuck, Ad— Adam!" She panted into the kiss, hips lifting, fucking his hand. Lowering her hands from his hair, reaching over to his pants, Adam only grabbed both and lifted them above her head, holding her wrists in only one of his hands, pinning them.

"You're right, you don't need my fucking dick." He breathed against her, teeth biting her bottom lip as he pulled back, letting go and purposefully blocking out her moans and yells with his kisses. "You rely too much on my hand. You're so fucking greedy, you always want it all." Pumping his fingers faster, Adam's thumbs reached up for her clit and roughly rubbed against it as her insides twisted, skin burning as she couldn't get enough control from her bucking hips. "Try and see if your fucking Ken doll can fuck you as good with his hand as I can and have you cumming in less time than I can." He snarled against her chin and bottom lip. "If he's _even_ into that."

Breathing heavily as her eyebrows scrunched up, hands tugging from Adam's grip around them, Charlotte let out a small whine, but Adam wouldn't give in. No, his grip tightened just as she tightened around him, and when he felt her juices coating his fingers as she came, he pulled his hand right out and brought the substance into his mouth. Giving her one last deep kiss, tongue sliding against hers to have her taste herself, he let go of her wrists and stood up from the bed.

"If your new boy toy's dick isn't too much for your satisfaction, I'll be next door." Adam said as he walked away, too casually for Charlotte's liking as she tried catching her breath.

"Next... Next door?" She sat up and narrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh, right..." Turning around and peeking from the corner of the bathroom wall, Adam tilted his head. "Did I not mention that I'm staying right next door?" He said as Charlotte's mouth fell open. "Don't worry, sweets, I'm sure you won't need my dick or my fingers to have you cumming like you just did now. I'm sure Ken doll has you covered." With a wink, Adam turned away and walked off, the sound of door shutting ringing in Charlotte's ears as she sat there.

"Son of a bitch..." She breathed, focus turning to the door that lead to the room next door. "Sly bastard."


	3. The Elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam Sackler is Bitter

He wasn't jealous—or so he tried convincing himself not to be. Adam was now standing to a side, a glass of water in his hand as he watched from afar. The dance floor was filled with people that were invited to the celebration... even random people had come in to join. Richard didn't mind, the more the merrier. But what had Adam bitter was the sight before him.

Charlotte was dressed in a red mini dress, a thigh split that showed just enough of her thighs to have Adam's grip tighten around his cup. She was dolled up like the night before, a face full of makeup, hair done, and in heels. But, she wasn't alone... the _Ken doll_ (as Adam claimed) was with her. Dancing. 

Adam was amazed that his scheme didn't work. Was saying the term _dick_ _appointment_ a few times not enough? Whoever Ken doll was, he really must've liked Charlotte to have forgotten the words he had clearly heard.

Taking in a sharp breath, Adam's eyes followed Charlotte's dance moves. How she was spun around, how she held the blonds hands, how she turned to press up against his front to grind momentarily as the Ken doll held her hips. Adam didn't know how long they were dancing there for, but the moment he arrived, they were already there.

Smiling to herself as she got lost within the music and caught up in dancing with Peter, Charlotte held his hands and moved her hips to the beat as the song they had been dancing to was reaching its end. By the look on Peter's face, he was beyond amazed at how well she could dance— _and_ move her hips.

Pulling him to her and wrapping her arms over his shoulders as he held her hips, she looked over and connected eyes with Adam. A glare on his set was made as she took in a deep breath. She knew that look too well. He always wore it whenever her brother threw parties and she was off with some other guy and _not_ him.

"Hey, let's get something to drink." Charlotte nodded, sucking in a breath and looking away from Adam before grabbing Peter's hand.

"Yeah, sure." The blond breathed. "H— How did you learn to dance like that?" He asked as she pulled him with her.

"I've been a dancer all my life." She admitted. "Since I was a little girl. I did ballet and... well, nearly anything you could think of." With a small chuckle as she looked over her shoulder, Adam snarled as he watched the interaction, instantly looking away before his envy could get the best of him.

"A dancer? Wow, no wonder you can move your hips so well." Peter said in amazement as she grinned, making their way over to the bar and ordering a pair of drinks for either of them. "It's impressive, I mean, I can hardly dance."

"Whoa, hey... You did pretty damn well out there." Charlotte lifted a hand. "In all honesty, plenty of the boys I've tried dancing with at parties can't keep up. You did good." She nodded, patting the back of her hand against his chest before turning and grabbing the set of drinks, giving Peter his as she clinked glasses with his. "To a happy marriage and healthy for my brother." She cheered.

"To a happy and healthy marriage." Peter nodded, then bringing his glass to his lips and drinking, nearly flinching in his spot as he shook his head. "Intense."

"Mhm!" Charlotte nodded before laughing. "Wanna dance again?" She asked.

"Yeah, maybe you can teach me a few things." Peter nodded, finishing his drink and settling it before Charlotte pulled him away with her.

After dancing to a few more songs, showing Peter a few moves, the two decided to take a break and move away from the dense crowd to get some air. Charlotte was fanning herself with her hand as Peter had unbuttoned the first few buttons of his dress shirt.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Charlotte said, walking hand in hand with Peter as they aimed for the entrance of the banquet hall. "Adam and his jokes can be over the top. He... is one of a kind." She nodded with a small breath as Peter waved a hand.

"Hey, its fine, we all know a weirdo." Peter shrugged as Charlotte chuckled. "I'm sure your ass must sting though..."

Lifting her eyebrows, Charlotte looked away and hissed. "Yikes... you saw that?"

"I'm sure everyone did." Peter shook his head with a small laugh.

"He's very playful. _Very_." Charlotte insisted as the two made their way out and over to the hotel's casino.

"How do you know him?" Peter asked.

"He is my brother's best friend." Charlotte nodded. "I've known him since I was in middle school. He's about three years older, more or less. I mean, by months... Funny thing was, I always butted heads with him because we were a bit too alike. My brother is nothing like him. Like, at all. Polar opposites. People find it hilarious that they're even best friends... But, I guess they balance each other out." She explained as Peter nodded.

"I get that. But, what about you? Do you have any best friends?" He asked.

"I have a lot of friends back home. I work mainly with a dance team." She admitted. "But, a best friend? Not really... Would it be cheesy if I said my brother?" She laughed as Peter shook  
his head.

"At all. My sister's pretty much a best friend to me. We actually came here together as a sibling vacation." He admitted as Charlotte lifted her eyebrows. "We've both got busy lives. She recently got her masters degree and I told her we'd celebrate. here together. All inclusive. I'm paying."

"How sweet." Charlotte smiled. "Is she older or younger than you?"

"Younger." He nodded. "I'm actually the only boy in the family. I've got two younger sisters."

"Oh, nice. It's just Richard and I." Charlotte nodded. "We had a family dog... but she passed away from age, so there's that." She shrugged.

"Hey, pets are family, too." Peter pointed a finger as Charlotte smiled.

"Very true. I'd love to get a cat but I can't in my building. Plus, my roommate is allergic." She frowned, the two arriving at the casino and aiming for the slots.

"Bummer, maybe one day you can get your own place and have a cat." Peter said. "Maybe we can win you some extra money for that." He winked as she grinned.

"Hopefully so..." Charlotte said as the two got lost amongst the machines, playing the night away.

As time progressed, getting distracted and even drinking a few rounds, sharing a few laughs as they cheered for their winnings, Charlotte and Peter walked over to the elevators and stood in the hallway. Holding each other's hands, the two looked at each other with goofy grins, a bit tipsy and giddy. "I leave back home tomorrow afternoon..." Peter breathed as Charlotte frowned.

"Already? Bummer... I leave on Monday..." She sighed. "Maybe now I can give you my number."

"Definitely... I'd love to stay in touch with you." Pulling out his phone from his pocket and unlocking it, he handed it over to Charlotte as she grabbed on.

Trying to adjust her focus, holding the phone close, then pulling it away as her eyes widened, she began to type in her number and save it, smiling while doing so. "Here." Handing the phone back over, she snickered. "You're gonna _love_ the contact name."

Grabbing the phone and looking at it, Peter smiled, only to laugh. "Dick appointment girl..." He read out loud, only to squint his eyes. "AKA... Charli. I like it."

"Thank you." She softly spoke, batting her eyelashes as she held her hands together.

"Well... I hate to leave you but I have to go. And I don't want my sister worrying." Peter sighed but Charlotte lifted her hands.

"It's okay, don't worry. If anything, I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded, tiptoeing and kissing his cheek. "Message me so I know it's you."

Nodding, Peter stuffed his phone back into his pocket before entering one of the elevators. "Definitely. Thank you for tonight, Charli."

"Anytime." She winked, waving goodbye as the doors slid closed. Sucking in a breath and smiling to herself, Charlotte turned on her heels and aimed back for the banquet hall. Although it was midnight, she still had some energy left in her to do something. It wasn't _all_ that late out.

Sucking in a breath as she walked back into the large room, eyeing the crowd and seeing there was still a number of people inside, she was instantly bombarded by a couple. "Char! I was looking for you!" Richard exclaimed as he had his fiancé in his grip. " _We_ were... Actually."

"Hey..." She laughed, eyeing the two. they were in a far worse condition than Charlotte was. "I see you're enjoying yourselves..."

"Yes, mhm!" Virginia nodded. "Rich and I needed your help on a lil somethin..." She slurred.

"Yeah, anything." Charlotte nodded.

"Well... We _really_ loved Las Vegas. So far, actually. And we wanted to come back. After our wedding." Her brother said.

"So... Like for your honeymoon?" Charlotte lifted an eyebrow as the couple nodded their heads.

"Yes, basically." Virginia shrugged. "We were hoping you'd stay behind once the wedding was done."

"Behind?" Charlotte questioned.

"Yeah, you know, watch after my bar for me." Richard breathed. "For a bit..."

"A bit? How long is a bit? I have to get back to Manhattan, you know. I cant stay in Brooklyn." Charlotte crossed her arms. "I have a life."

"Yeah, dancing. We get it." Richard teased as she glared. "But it'll be for like a week!"

"Or two!" Virginia added.

"Two weeks in Las Vegas, the hell?" Charlotte narrowed her eyebrows. "I mean... It's fun, but, why two weeks?"

"Lots of shows... And gambling... And shows." Richard listed as his fiancé nodded in agreement. "C'mon Char! Do it for your big brother who loves you so much!"

"I— I don't know. Two weeks watching your bar? That seems—"

"You can stay in the spare room upstairs. Either way, you always stay there when your visit so it's like being in your second home! It won't be bad, sis. Believe me. It'll go by quick." Richard held her upper arm and gave it a small squeeze.

"Please, Lottie!" Virginia begged, reaching for Charlotte's hand.

Looking at either of them, she bit her bottom lip. "I just... My birthday is just after your wedding, you know. I don't want to be like, held down—"

"Celebrate at the bar! I don't care! I'll even make it up!" Richard eagerly nodded.

"Ugh... Richard." Charlotte groaned.

"What's stopping you? Is it the old man that comes every Monday for happy hour? Or is it the karaoke nights?" Richard asked.

"No way, I know what it is." Virginia nodded as her eyes squinted, looking at Charlotte. "It's Adam. I know it. She doesn't want to see him."

"Wh— No. No, it's— That's totally not the case." Charlotte shook her head, eyebrows scrunched up as she scoffed. "How could he be the issue? I've known him for most of my life. I'm used to him!"

"Gin has a point..." Richard pointed out. "You two have been weird... Ever since yesterday when you had to take him away from the bar..."

"You heard?" Charlotte frowned as she had sucked in a breath.

"Word spreads, plus, what other giant of a man who caused a ruckus would it be?" Richard shrugged as Charlotte sighed. "Something happened, huh? I saw him, he was giving you this... this deadly look. Like, like if he could shoot knives through his eyes, he would." Her brother gestured while pointing at his eyes.

" _What_ are you talking about?" Charlotte rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Sasquatch and I are fine."

"Are you sure about that? Because I also heard that he carried you away from the pool..." Virginia narrowed her eyebrows as Charlotte screwed her eyes back with a groan.

"Ugh... Everything is okay! Look, I'll watch after your bar, happy?" She lifted her hands and waved them as the two before her cheered, clapping and then pulling her into a tight hug. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Thank you so much! You are _the_ greatest sister." Richard nodded, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm the _only_ sister you have, so... You owe me big time." Charlotte pointed as her brother nodded again.

"No worries, I've got you covered! Thanks!" Grabbing his fiancés hand, the two rushed off as Charlotte placed her hands on her hips for a moment before shaking her head. At least she knew how to handle the bar.

Sucking in a breath, Charlotte was just about to turn but heard a voice speak up. "What happened to Ken doll?"

"Speaking of the devil..." She muttered to herself, turning to see Adam standing there, arms to his sides as one hand held a glass of (what she assumed to be) water. "Do you just lurk about? You know, creep around others?"

"No, only you." He truthfully spoke with a shrug, eyes on the people before him rather than on Charlotte as she looked up at him.

"Of course." She sighed, unamused.

"You didn't answer my question." Adam said, shifting his eyes over to her before turning his head. "What happened to Ken doll?"

Sucking in a breath, Charlotte looked away before answering. "He went to his hotel room."

"What!" Adam exclaimed, making Charlotte jump out of her skin as her head snapped over to him. "No fucking way! Oh, that's some shit, did you even get dick?!"

"Shhh— Shut up!" Charlotte lifted her finger with one hand as her other held his lips together. "God, you're such a fucking big mouth." She growled.

Shoving her hand down, Adam gave her a devious grin. There was a clear change in mood. "Little miss sunshine didn't get dicked down on her first date! What? Was it because he thought you legit had a dick appointment with me?" Adam snickered as Charlotte glared.

" _No_." She snapped. "There was no sign of him wanting anything like that. He's one of those... steady guys. Okay?!" She defended. "I wasn't going to force him into anything. Plus, he's here with his sister and didn't want her worrying."

"Oh... wow. You chose the wrong guy to date." Adam shook his head, looking down at her and grinning. "He came with his sister? And only her? I smell incest—"

"Shut up." Charlotte gritted her teeth as she smacked his chest. "He's a nice guy, okay? And we're not dating! I just... I don't know, he's arm candy or whatever. You know how I am!"

"Of course I do." Adam nodded, leaning forward and pinching her nose before lifting her chin. "You're so desperate but you're too nice to get it from a damn virgin."

"He's _not_ a virgin." Charlotte glared, swatting his hand away as he flinched and smiled even more. "He's not!"

"Sure thing, dick muncher—"

Pinching his arm as she bit her lip, Adam hissed as she shoved him back. "You're such an asshole, oh god." Rubbing her cheeks, she turned away, but Adam got a hold of her and pulled her to him. "What now?" She whined.

"Chill the fuck out, _Charli_." Adam breathed. "I hardly got to be with you today."

"Was finger fucking me not enough?" She asked, looking up at him as she tried shoving him off of her, but—as usual—he wouldn't budge.

"It _never_ is." He shook his head, looking down at her. "You know this."

"I can't believe you're my hotel room neighbor! And you let me keep you in my room!" She stomped, trying to push him away but he just kept holding on. "You are so selfish and inconsiderate. I could've just left you in your room to rest!"

"Right, because you totally regret us fucking, huh?" Adam asked as Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Because you weren't the one who was all: _AdamAdamAdamAdam_!" He moaned, rocking his hips and mocking her as he rolled his eyes back and leaned up against her.

"Ugh, stop it, you have no damn filter." She groaned. "You act like this is all new to you—"

"It's been six fucking years! Six! Do you know how much I forgot that you were a chanter? Or that you liked having your tits sucked? Or that you _loved_ the fact that sometimes when I forget to bring condoms that I cum all over your chest—"

"Whoa, watch it you freak I do not like that last one!" Charlotte lifted a finger. "I don't _mind_ it but I don't love it. Sometimes we fall asleep after and I wake up to it and it's disgusting!" She shook her head.

"Right, you rather I cum in your mouth or on your thigh—"

" _Shut_ up, gosh." She rolled her eyes. "What about you, huh? You do some strange shit. You nearly rip my skin off whenever you bite my ass. You _bite_ my damn _ass_ , for what reason? I don't know."

"It happens rarely and you enjoy it just as much so drop the act." Adam removed his arm as he drank from his water. "Plus, you've got a nice ass."

"Enjoy it? It hurts like a bitch." Charlotte screwed her eyes back as she walked away. "Listen, I'm trying _not_ to have your children. We don't need little Adam Sackler's. One is enough."

"You're right, you couldn't _possibly_ handle two of me." He said as he walked behind her, following her to a table as she sat down, Adam sitting before her. "One is enough to have you screaming."

"Yes, because you drive me insane." She leaned forward as Adam shook his head. That wasn't what he meant, and he knew _she_ knew that, but she was screwing with him. "Look, I am trying to grow out of my old habits. I want to take things slow from now on. If this guy wanted something then I would've waited a bit... But, he leaves tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow?" Adam laughed. "Oh, fuck... You had to pick the guy that is leaving already. That's a shame."

Shaking her head, Charlotte sighed. "Ugh, whatever, I didn't come to Las Vegas to find a man. I came to celebrate and have fun." Crossing her arms as she leaned back, Adam only leaned forward and rested a hand on her knee.

"You and I both know that's not the only thing you came here for." Grinning over at Charlotte as he began to run his hand up and down her exposed leg, Charlotte looked down at his massive hand, engulfing her thigh before she looked back up at him, lightly shivering.

"Okay, Adam. Why else did I come here? Hmm?" She hummed, unfolding her arms and grabbing his hand, stopping it from moving. "Tell me why _I_ came here?"

"Me, of course." He shrugged, leaning in closer as she kept her eyes on him. "You missed me."

"Don't flatter yourself." She narrowed her eyes, feeling his fingers press into her thigh as she sucked in a quiet breath.

"Don't lie to yourself. I'll admit, I missed you." Adam nodded, slipping his hand from underneath hers, moving it under her dress and extending his fingers, tugging on the elastic of her panties before scooting closer to her. "You know, having that person who is just as hard headed as you. Just as vulgar and loud."

Bitting on her inner lip as she kept her eyes on him, Charlotte felt Adam's fingers teasingly reach into her panties, only to pull out as he pressed his fingers against the fabric that covered her cunt, making her resist the urge to move her hips against him. "How sweet. I think six years was too little of an amount to be separated from you." She spoke as Adam's eyes squinted for a moment.

"You're a bitter bitch, huh?" He grinned, rubbing gently against her underwear as she gulped, knees wanting to press together.

"And you're a horny asshole." She smiled back, catching his wrist in her hold, using her free hand to reach over to the tent in his pants and gently palming it. "But some things never change, huh?" Instantly standing up, she walked away, leaving him hot and bothered as his grin turned into a frown.

He wasn't going to let her slip that easily.

Aiming for the entrance of the banquet, Charlotte pulled the doors open and walked out, deciding that it was the right time to return to her hotel room. Tomorrow would be her last full day in Vegas and she wanted to spend all of it enjoying it... not sleeping in until noon. But, of course, as she aimed for the elevator and pushed the button, watching the doors slide open and entering, a hand slid in-between the two doors to prevent them from closing.

Leaning against the back of the elevator with her arms crossed, Charlotte let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes, Adam slipping right through and standing beside her. "You really know how to make a damn exit." He huffed, copying her as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. Turning his attention over to her, seeing her breasts press together and making her cleavage more prominent, his eyes trailed up to her red lips. "You look beautiful."

Letting out a small scoff, she shook her head. "Beautiful? Are you sure?" She asked, looking up at him as she could see his focus was elsewhere, not bothering to meet eyes with her.

"What, do you want me to call you fucking hot?" He asked, eyes snapping up to look into hers. "Beautiful is a better compliment but if you want to be called hot, by all means, red devil." Adam shook his head and looked away as she grinned.

"God, you are so easy to upset." She laughed, shaking her head as she unfolded her arms and held onto the bar behind her that pressed against her lower back. "But, thank you."

Sucking in a breath as he looked back down at her, his eyes trailed her body as the two stood in silence. Slipping his hand underneath her hair and on the back of her neck, he leaned in and kissed her, catching her off guard as her head fell back.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Charlotte groaned in defeat. As much as she was trying to better herself, she knew it was nearly impossible. It was Adam and her body missed his after those six years. Plus, she was in Las Vegas, she could always stop after they went back to New York...

Turning herself and reaching up to him, curling her fingers around the hair on the nape of his neck, lightly tugging as her lips parted, Adam's tongue gliding against her teeth before colliding with her own tongue. Moving his free hand to grasp a handful of her ass, Adam brought Charlotte even closer, the feeling of his bulge pressing against her as a whimper left her.

Moving her back and against the wall as his hand left her ass, Adam lifted Charlotte's leg—the one that had the thigh slit—and wrapped it around his waist before he began to grind against her. Tugging at her hair as his lips moved feverishly against her own, his hand fell from her neck and in between the two of them, groping her left breast as his other hand held tightly onto her thigh. Just as he was going to adjust the top of her dress so he could feel her bare breast in his hand, the elevator dinged as the doors slid open.

"Mine or yours?" Adam spoke breathlessly, pulling her with him and sticking his foot in between the door so it wouldn't close.

"Yours." Charlotte panted, Adam quickly lifting her up to his waist as he rushed the two of them to his room. He hadn't even bothered to separate from the kiss, his hand fiddled through the pocket of his jeans before pulling out the room key and inserting it into the door, forcing it open before bringing Charlotte onto his bed, falling on top of her.

Kissing down her chin and neck, onto her chest and either breast, he sat up enough and unstrapped either of her heels before tossing them to a side, slipping out of his own shoes and grabbing her thighs, forcing her dress to her waist as her red laced panties were now exposed. "Fuck, little one, you always know what panties to wear." He said in awe as Charlotte rolled her eyes with a small smirk.

"Come on, _big_ _guy_ , stop admiring." She said as she wiggled her hips, already anxious and desperate as it was.

Smirking to himself as he pulled her closer to him, he latched onto the laced material. "As you wish." Pulling them right off of her and placing them over his shoulder, he nearly dived in. Grabbing her thighs and separating them, pulling her even closer to him as he lifted her knees over his shoulders, Adam licked a broad stripe up to her clit. Latching onto the sheets as she threw her head back, she took in a deep breath as she felt his nose replace his tongue while me massaged her folds with his lips.

"Ugh... Just— Just go for it." She demanded, breathing in and shutting her eyes momentarily. But, Adam had something different in mind. He knew just how desperate she could get and he always made her beg for what she wanted. _Always_.

Burying into her, teasing her with movements of his tongue as his nose continue to rub against her clit, Charlotte bit down and cursed under her breath, knowing exactly what he was doing. "Bastard..." She breathed and she could feel him smiling against her. "You're so... evil."

Running his hands up and down her thighs as he teased her entrance, Adam continued to stimulate her clit as she bit down even harder, nearly drawing blood. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction he wanted. She knew what he was trying to do.

And he kept doing it, licking away her juices and making her hips shift. "Fuck, come on!" She groaned loudly, moving her hips against him, his hand moving up to her hip bones before he lifted his eyes to meet hers as she propped herself on her elbows. "I... am not going to beg." Charlotte breathed as his eyes narrowed for a moment, lifting his head just enough for his tongue to flick her clit as she clenched her teeth. "Shit— Okay, _please_ , damn!"

Grinning against her as his eyes brightened, Adam's tongue was quick to enter her, moving it hungrily within her as he then licked at her like ice cream. He didn't hesitate, using his mouth and tongue in ways to have her spilling. His eyes hadn't left hers, not once, and he was enjoying the fact that her eyes were fluttering and was trying her damndest _not_ to look away. She even let out a small shriek and instantly covered her mouth as she felt his teeth fall into the mix. He didn't bother slowing his movements, he enjoyed the way she was under his control, and he knew how hard her orgasm would come crashing down on her.

And, when it had, he didn't stop. He kept going until _he_ was satisfied.

Licking her clean and leaving small kisses, he lifted himself up and away from her, grabbing her underwear as it had fell from his shoulder and tossing it onto his duffle bag. "I'm tired." He spoke up as Charlotte lied there, taking in a deep breath before sitting up. "You're not expecting to stay the night, are you?" He asked as her eyes narrowed.

"Cold." She glared, standing up and tugging her dress down, knowing she wasn't going to get her underwear back. At least her room was right next door.

"I gave you what you wanted." He shrugged as he stripped down to his underwear, Charlotte reaching for her heels and shaking her head. "Goodnight." Tossing himself onto his bed, Charlotte rolled her eyes before turning away, walking to the door that lead to her room.

"Don't bother me tomorrow." She spoke up, looking over at him. "I want to spend some time with Peter before he leaves." At that, she left his sight, the sound of the door shutting caused him to sit up as his eye twitched.

"Fuck Peter." He bitterly spoke, envy dripping off of his tongue like venom before he fell back. "I'd like to see him make her cum more than once."


	4. Fuck You Very Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam can be a bit of an asshole, but, what's new?

She could hardly sleep that night, not after the faint anger she felt. For some reason, Charlotte felt bitter by the fact that Adam so easily kicked her out, although she didn't want to seem that way. Even if they had the strangest relationship, she didn't expect him to be so... nonchalant.

Eventually, after staring at the wall that separated her from Adam, she knocked out. She wanted to wake up early enough to shower and eat so she could get some time with Peter. She was sure she'd never see him again so she wanted to enjoy the few hours with him.

That morning when she had woken up, she had been messaging the _Ken doll_ back and forth, deciding to meet up in the hotel lobby. She was dressed much more casual, in ripped up jean shorts and a long sleeved top that was partially tucked in. The two decided to visit the hotels arcade for a bit—although it was filled with children whose parents went gambling—they didn't seem to mind.

"I realized I never asked where you lived..." Charlotte spoke up, playing with the pinball machine as Peter was beside her, watching.

"Oh, New York—"

"What!" She exclaimed, looking over at him and losing the game, frowning as she looked back over.

"Yeah, uh, I live in Brooklyn, actually." He confessed as she took in a small breath. Of course he lived in Brooklyn, he had to live in Brooklyn. "I commute to work, I actually work in Manhattan."

"Funny..." She spoke up, finishing up the game before turning to lean against it, crossing her arms. "I live in Manhattan." She grinned as he lifted his eyebrows.

"Really?" He asked as she nodded. "Wow, no way... What a small world."

"Tell me about it." She snickered.

"Well, that makes this less hard to say goodbye..." He smiled as she nodded.

Aimlessly walking around the hotel, having not a single clue as to what he should do—basically how he spent his weekend in Vegas unlike everyone else—Adam looked over at the opened doors of the arcade and walked on... only to walk backwards and eye the duo in the distance.

Charlotte was smiling, leaning against one of the games with her arms crossed, listening in on whatever the Ken doll had to say. Adam felt a bolt of jealousy run through him. How long had they been hanging out? What had they done? And why the hell were they in an arcade _filled_ with kids?

Hiding behind the wall and watching, he narrowed his eyes as Charlotte reached over and held Peter's arm, saying something he couldn't decipher. Then, she tiptoed and kissed his cheek as the blond smiled, saying one more thing before leaving her side.

Taking a small step back, Adam watched as Peter left, then looked over and saw Charlotte playing with the same game. Adam couldn't help but feel relieved that Peter was gone... even if he had basically kicked Charlotte out of his room the night before.

Playing with the pinball machine as the sounds of the talking children all around and all the arcade games filled the air, she sucked in a breath. Although she hadn't known Peter for long, she was going to miss him. He was great company and was sweet. Much different than what she was used to.

At least he lived in the same state as her... That was a plus.

"You are awful at this." Hearing the gruff voice speak from behind her, Charlotte sucked in a small breath and ignored him, continuing to play. "So, your Ken doll is gone?"

"Yes, Adam." She dryly spoke, not bothering to look at him.

"Shit, Charlotte, I kicked you out of my room because I was tired. Why are you so bitter?" Adam snapped as her eyes squinted, turning as she nearly slammed her hands against the machine.

"I'm _not_." She stood her ground, walking away.

"Yeah, right, and I'm not standing in a fucking arcade surrounded by gremlins." He huffed.

Turning on her heel and looking up at him, Charlotte glared. "Not everything is about you!"

"Okay, then, what is it?!" He leaned forward, looking her in the eyes as she sucked in a breath, turning away. "Damn, you are so stubborn."

"It's _nothing_."

"Is it Ken doll? Are you bummed out he's leaving?" He asked, following her behind. "At least there's such thing as that... face skype shit and all."

Biting down, Charlotte shook her head, a smile creeping on her lips. " _FaceTime_."

"Yeah, that crap." He breathed. "Look, maybe you can make it long distant or whatever the fuck people do."

"I'm not looking for a relationship... He was just nice company..." She mumbled, eyeing a claw machine and seeing the toys within it.

Narrowing his eyebrows, Adam stopped behind her. "What? You want a friend or something? I thought you had like a shit ton?"

"I do... But not close ones. We just work together... We all hangout, yeah, but I don't have a best friend. My room mate is hardly around." Charlotte explained, resting her forehead against the glass that separated her from the toys as Adam watched. "And he was nice and caring and a change. A _good_ change."

Leaning his shoulder against the glass, Adam looked down at her. "You want change so badly but what you have isn't bad." Looking up at him, Charlotte's eyebrows narrowed. "So what if you like fucking? Who cares what you like or what you're into? It's who you are."

"Touching." She chuckled.

"You don't... You don't need to change. And you don't need to act different to get some guys attention. If they're not into what you're into then they're not the one." He shrugged as her eyebrow arched.

"Adam, I'm not looking for my soulmate. I'm not the marriage type. I like being free and independent... On my own." She shrugged as she turned to lean her back against the machine. "And Peter was great. He was friendly and fun and... I had a good time. I don't remember the last time I was able to be that way with any guy I've known. It always ends the same." Charlotte sighed as Adam looked at her.

Scratching the back of his head, he reached over and grabbed her hand. "Come on." He nudged his head as he tugged her.

"What?"

"Just— Come on." Pulling her with him, he walked over to the basketball hoop, searching his pockets for some spare change and finding a few quarters to play the game. "Grab a ball." He ordered as he had grabbed his own, Charlotte doing the same as Adam began shooting the hoops.

Playing a few rounds and getting carried away, Adam shoving Charlotte away as she tried bumping her hip against his to push him to a side, they went at it for nearly half an hour until Charlotte complained that her arms were killing her.

"Baby." Adam teased as the two turned away from the basketball hoop and decided to leave the arcade.

"Whatever, boulder." She scoffed, walking alongside him, unsure as to where she was even going.

"Look, because I'm not a complete dick to you, why don't we spend the day together?" Adam asked but Charlotte stopped in her tracks.

"The day?" She asked, arching an eyebrow but Adam groaned, throwing his head back.

"We aren't going to fuck, okay? Just two friends hanging out. We can do whatever the hell _you_ want." He said as he had hunched over, getting at her eye level.

"Hmm..." Tapping her chin, she then got an idea. "Sight seeing. And you give me piggy back rides." She winked as Adam's eyes narrowed.

" _Fine_." Turning and crouching before her, Charlotte smiled and climbed his back before he stood up and aimed for the exit of the hotel. Although she didn't stay on his back for the entirety of it—asking him to take photos of her and what not—he held her for the most part.

They hadn't gone too far, not wanting to walk too much and get carried away with all there was to see—at least, for Charlotte—but they did enjoy themselves. They even visited other hotels and their casinos.

Walking back to the hotel, side by side as Charlotte had been munching on some popcorn, the two were in silence. The world around them was enough to have their minds busy as Adam treaded with his hands in his pockets, Charlotte holding her bucket and picking at the snack while looking through her sunglasses. It was pretty hot out and she was considering the idea of going to the pool again.

"It's hot." Charlotte spoke up.

"No one told you to wear a long sleeve shirt." Adam said as she sighed.

"Whatever, lets go to the pool." She said, tugging his shirt.

"The pool? No." He shook his head before pulling his hand out of his pocket, pushing his hair to a side.

"Why not?" Charlotte frowned, looking up at him.

"Because I don't want to." He said as she groaned.

"You said we'd spend the day together. It's hot and I want to go to the pool." She extended her arms out.

"There are _other_ ways to cool off." Adam insisted, looking over at her as her arms fell, one hand on her hip as the other held the popcorn.

"Like, what?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Being indoors. Being naked. Taking a cold shower. Being in a bath. Standing in front of a fan." He listed as Charlotte shook her head. She should've seen this coming.

"None of that is fun—"

"Being naked is." Adam looked over with a grin but Charlotte pressed her palm against his cheek and turned his face away.

"No, you said we're not fucking. Fucking makes us more hot." She lifted a finger.

"We don't have to fuck, we could just lie down or some shit." He shrugged.

"Why not the pool? Come on..." She frowned but Adam shook his head.

"We either get naked, share a shower or we do nothing in the hotel. Your choice." Crossing his arms behind his head, Charlotte sighed.

She didn't think she'd go for the former, but she was now lying on her bed in just her underwear and bra, watching TV as Adam sat beside her in his underwear. Although not entirely naked, they were undressed. It was already half past five and she knew she'd have to repack her things for the flight the following morning back to New York... So, she really didn't mind the laziness.

"Adam..." Breaking the silence, Charlotte spoke up, eyes glued onto the television screen.

"Hmm?"

"You've never fallen in love with me, right?" She suddenly asked as he blinked.

"No." Adam answered with a faint pause before speaking as Charlotte slowly nodded.

"Good..." She breathed. "Sometimes I wish we had more friendly moments together, dropping the benefits." Turning his head to look down at her, Charlotte lied there and kept watching the movie that was playing. "Solely because our friendship would be less hostile. But, I guess that's what happens when two hard heads bump." She shrugged.

"Either way we can't." Adam spoke up, looking back ahead as Charlotte looked over. "You live away and we never speak."

"Right..." She nodded, looking away. "Funny, it's like we weren't meant to be anything more than fuck buddies."

"Yeah..." He lowly spoke, biting his tongue.

Spending another hour together, Charlotte had grown cold and decided to get under the sheets until she had unintentionally fallen asleep. For a while, Adam sat there and allowed her to be, but with how quiet the room was, he decided to lie down for a bit beside her, joining her—although not under the sheets with her—but being beside her.

The faint sounds of the TV and her stomach gurgling from hunger had woken her up. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep, waking up in confusion, only to see Adam's face inches away from hers. Sucking in a breath and eyeing him for a moment, admiring the fact that he was _quiet_ and not running his loud mouth for _once_ , she couldn't help but smile.

Leaning in and gently leaving a small kiss to his forehead, she removed the sheets from her. "Thanks for today, big guy." Standing up and grabbing a new set of clothes to change into after deciding to take another shower, Adam opened one eye as he heard the bathroom door shut.

Sucking in a breath, he sat up and rubbed his face before standing and redressing himself. He decided Charlotte had enough of him for one day, being courteous and leaving her be as he returned to his room before she came back out. And, when she had, she was a tad bit bummed out to see he was already gone.

Distracting herself and packing her things, getting her bags ready for the flight and not worrying about last minute gathering, she left her set of clothing out for the next day and a few necessities, leaving some space in her luggage to place whatever was left away the next morning.

Walking over to the window and eyeing the night sky and city lights, Charlotte heard her stomach again and turned away, grabbing her purse and stuffing her hotel key into her jeans pocket—now dressed in them with a cute off-the-shoulders blouse.

Just about to leave the room, she turned and faced the door that lead to Adam's room and knocked on it. "Come in." He spoke as she opened the door, seeing him crouched forward before his duffle bag, stuffing a few things inside. "Hey."

"Hey..." She greeted as his back faced her. "Do you want to come to dinner with me? I was just gonna eat at one of the restaurants here on my own but I figured why the hell not? You were... kind enough to do what I wanted today... even if being together all day was your idea."

Looking over his shoulder and up at her, he then stood up and turned around. "Yeah, sure." He nodded, rubbing the back of his head before searching his room, grabbing his wallet from the dresser and stuffing it into his back pocket.

"Great..." She nodded with a faint smile, walking into his room and shutting the door behind her before walking out with him.

The entire walk to the elevator, being in the elevator, and exiting before aiming to a restaurant, the two were silent. An... awkward silence. They hardly were ever silent around each other, they either bickered, joked around, or at least talked about _something_. But now? Now it felt as if one of them had professed their undying love for the other and the other didn't feel the same.

Charlotte found herself sitting before Adam, scratching her arm under the table as she eyed the menu, her leg bouncing as she fell anxious. If she knew things would feel this... uncomfortable with just having dinner with him, she would've gone on her own.

But, here she was, sitting at a square table for two, beside a large fish tank with untamed nerves. What was the big deal? Why was she feeling so out of place when she was with the man that she felt the _most_ comfortable with—especially with her body.

Adam wasn't oblivious, he just chose not to acknowledge the odd tension that _wasn't_ sexual between the two of them.

What had caused it? Was it because they—for once—were alone and were being casual and _not_ fucking? Was it because they went the whole day that way? Were their souls not used to something so simple? It was almost as if they were trying to get off an addiction and their bodies wanted a relapse.

After ordering their meals, Charlotte sat and kept her eyes on the fish, her arms tucked into her thighs as she sat there in silence. Adam, on the other hand, watched her. He was leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed, a steady facial expression that wasn't much of a glare, but wasn't an admiring gaze either. If anyone was paying attention to the two, they'd think either of them were on a forced date or had an argument beforehand and grew hungry and weren't stubborn enough to ditch the other.

But neither was the case. Neither Charlotte nor Adam could explain the odd situation. And it was starting to irritate Adam. He wasn't one to be so... nonchalant about an obvious matter.

"Alright, speak up." He finally broke the silence as Charlotte blinked, turning her attention away from the stingray that swam by, now eyeing Adam. "You're not shy. You never were. You were the captain of the cheerleading squad for almost all of high school, you had a shit ton of friends, you won prom queen, and you're a damn performer. So, what is it?" He asked as Charlotte nibbled on her inner lip.

"I'm bummed out I guess..." She shrugged but Adam glared.

"Never in the seventeen years that I've known you, you've been able to lie to me. So, what is it?" He asked yet again, persistent—as he always was.

Taking in a breath, Charlotte leaned back in her seat and looked down. "I dunno..." She shrugged, nearly mumbling under her breath. _There_ , she wasn't lying.

"Hmph." Adam huffed, resting his forearms on the table before leaning in more. "I think I do."

Looking up at him, her eyebrows narrowed. "Huh?"

"We can't be casual friends, it isn't in us, it never worked." Adam blatantly stated without blinking. He was dismissive, as if it weren't that big of a deal. "We fuck and then we act like it was nothing. We argue, we make-out, we fuck, the end. That's it."

"Does that not bother you?" Charlotte asked as her eyes narrowed, sitting up in her seat.

"Why should it when it never bothered you?" He responded in a cold manner.

"Excuse me?" She blinked as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't act like I'm spewing out lies. You and I could never be friends. It just _never_ worked. We don't see each other that way. We don't respect each other enough. If we did, we wouldn't be so fucking hostile and aggressive towards one another as if the other didn't have feelings." Adam explained as Charlotte sat there in disbelief.

"Oh, so now this bothers you? _Now_? After, what? Over a decade of us being this way?" Charlotte bitterly spoke, Adam sucking in a breath and leaning back in his chair once again, scratching the back of his head as he shrugged.

"Maybe it's just the cold truth neither of us wanted to admit to?" He said as he looked elsewhere, feeling Charlotte's heavy glare on him. "The only way we got our anger out was fucking."

Gasping, Charlotte scrunched her nose up in disgust. "You _know_ that is _not_ the truth, Adam." She seethed. "You know this awkward tension _isn't_ because we hate each other." She waved her finger between the two of them.

"Do I?" He asked, looking back at her as her jaw tightened. "I'm not so sure."

Shaking her head, Charlotte stood up and grabbed her purse. "Go fuck yourself, asshole." Tossing the napkin that once sat on her lap, onto the table, Charlotte flipped Adam off with her middle finger right before storming out of the restaurant.

It pained her knowing that she now had tears pooling up in her eyes. She should've known better by now. She was doing just fine all those years without him, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love to hear your commentary!


	5. What Happens in Vegas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.

Did he regret it? He couldn't quite tell. Adam felt as if he was speaking the truth, but a part of him knew he was speaking from the bitter parts of his heart.

He was bitter over Peter. He was bitter that he never had a real friendship with Charlotte. Bitter that they could never be so civil, and when they finally were, it felt so wrong.

He was absolutely bitter in the fact that either of them were at fault for making the other their toy for pleasure and nearly nothing else.

But what fucked him the most is that he knew Charlotte was right about one thing—they didn't hate each other. It irked him solely because he didn't want to admit the truth, let alone, shed any source of light onto it. And the truth he'd keep to himself, locked away forever. He had moved on, after all. He had Hannah. Or, at least did, he didn't know and he really didn't want to think about it.

Deciding to order room service, Charlotte stripped out of her clothes and just lied in her underwear. With her bare chest pressed against the bed, horizontally while resting her head on a pillow, she chewed away at the pizza she ordered. Feeling absolutely pathetic as she lied there, crying for what felt like hours, eating the whole box—although it was a small pie—and watching sappy romance movies, Charlotte frowned to herself. God how she _loathed_ how she couldn't hate Adam.

She never would, either way. As much of an asshole he could be, he was always the one who was there for her whenever she found herself in shitty situations back in high school—even if it made her like a teenage drama queen—it still wasn't okay to find her boyfriend fucking some other girl right after they [Charlotte and said, miserable, dickhead of an ex] were crowned king and queen at prom.

Her frown deepened even more at the memory.

She remembered how Adam—although already graduated a few years back—told her how he'd be her date if all else had failed. He even had a suit saved in his closet and a gas station in mind to pick out a flower to make his own corsage for her. But, of course, she had a boyfriend and a piece of him was envious.

Charlotte had felt so alive that night, she looked radiant and was absolutely glowing. She was happy. It was her senior prom and she was going to have one of the greatest nights ever—a night she'd never forget—and she _wouldn't_. She had spent it taking photos, talking to others, dancing and eating. All was going so well, the biggest smile on her face, but nothing topped being titled the queen of prom.

Happy tears had streamed down her face, it felt so... materialistic and snobbish of her to be reacting such way, but she was only going to be a senior once and she was going to enjoy the minor achievement she made that was a dream of hers as a kid.

But, that all went down when her boyfriend had disappeared. She was left on the open dance floor alone with no partner to slow dance with. She felt embarrassed, but not as embarrassed as when she found him in the girls bathroom, against the wall, fucking the one girl he always claimed was _just_ a friend.

It was an awful sight. Sure she was heartbroken, but she was more furious than anything. It had left a scar on her for so long, she had dated him for months—the longest relationship she had—and it was all a lie. And she was so close to confessing her teen love to him. Thank god she hadn't.

But, it still stung. It burned her. She had rushed off, ignoring his apologies and avoiding him as she ran out of the school and over to the fountain that sat right out front. She felt ridiculous and stupid. Sitting with runny makeup, tears streaming, chest heaving and a crooked crown on her head. Her bottom lip was quivering and her grip on the flowers she was given was so tight she could feel the scattered thorns left behind pierced her delicate skin.

"What prom queen cries at her coronation?" At the sound of Adam's voice, Charlotte sucked in a breath, eyes fixed on the concrete before her.

Without an answer, she sat quiet, her whimpering filling the air as she trembled. Adam stood there and watched her with his hands in his pockets. He never admitted it, but that night he had kept a close eye on her. Although he wasn't inside the gymnasium, he did see her boyfriend rush off with some "slut." He knew what would happen after... which lead him to where he was now.

Adam always knew that sorry excuse of a football player was not good enough for Charlotte. He never was. But, he never warned. He knew he had no right, not with their relationship. He knew how Charlotte would respond, claiming he was jealous because his fuck buddy had a boyfriend and couldn't fool around with him anymore.

But that all went out the window. Now that wasn't important. Pettiness and bitterness to a side, his best friends sister came first—not his fuck buddy. Although the same person, they were two different entities.

Pulling his hand out of his pocket and reaching over to her own, uncurling her fingers from the tight grip it had on the flowers, he carefully pulled the bouquet away and nearly tossed it beside her, away from where he was. Sitting beside her on the fountain, lifting her hands in his, he gently rubbed her palms. They were red and the thorns hadn't broke skin—although very close in doing so.

Charlotte stayed there, not forcing him away, not pulling her hands back, her mind was elsewhere. Although aware of Adam's presence, she couldn't seem to focus on anything. No, not when all her emotions were drowning her thoughts.

Bringing her palms to his lips, he gently pressed kisses against them, lifting her arms before he let go of them and wrapped his own around her waist. It wasn't a gesture he did often, he was quite reserved with his affection unless it was someone he was willing to open up to... but, Charlotte didn't question it. She didn't even flinch. Instead, she melted into it as her tense body felt like goo. Adam had buried his face into her neck and took in her scent—a very sweet one from the one perfume she always wore and never changed. It was _her_ scent. He knew it well enough at this point.

Gulping as she sat there, she slowly held onto his arm and leaned her head into it before she sobbed even more, feeling like a complete fool at allowing someone to get so close to her heart, only to destroy it. She was shaking and her whimpering grew louder, as if she couldn't even breathe.

Adam so swiftly sat up and brought her onto his lap, resting her head against his chest as he pressed his hand against it, his other wrapped around one of her own as she latched on. He gave her a bit before pushing her off and rubbing her tears away, wiping the excess runny makeup from her face as he eyed her saddened yet furious expression. "Fuck him." Adam said. "Just, a big fuck you to him. He's not worth it. He's not fucking worth it. He's a piece of shit and you're too good for him. Way too good. You don't deserve shit like that— Like an asshole like him who so easily dismisses you and your feelings." He continued as Charlotte looked at him with sad eyes.

"He's shit, a big pile of horse shit. Okay? You're better than him, you're better than any of those guys. You're so fucking smart and talented and you're the fucking prom queen. You should be out there enjoying yourself and not out here crying to yourself. That's not Charli, that's _not_ her." He shook his head as she slowly nodded. "She's better than that."

Snapping out of the memory, Charlotte took her last bite from her pizza and huffed. How odd was it that she took advice from the same man who was making her _need_ advice? If the past Adam only knew that he would become one of _those_ guys.

She just wished it was like how it was then... where he was the one telling her all that she needed to hear before he took her to dance as a big fuck you to her ex.

Sitting up and placing the empty pizza box to a side, walking over to her bathroom and brushing her teeth, she looked in the mirror and eyed her puffy face that was red from all the crying and anger. "You're better than this." She told herself with a nod. " _Fuck_ him." At that, she shut the lights and walked out, over to her bed and got under the sheets. Tomorrow was a new day and she'd be returning to New York, _away_ from Adam.

Making his way over to his hotel room, Adam slowed his pace as he eyed Charlotte's door. Standing there and staring at it, he walked over and lifted his closed fist, but then lowered it and leaned his forehead against the hard surface. Sucking in a breath, he rubbed his face as he shut his eyes tightly. "Shit, shit, shit..." He muttered to himself, burying the heels of his palms into his eyes.

After ten minutes of just leaning there, Adam pushed himself off and took a few steps over to his room, pulling out the key and opening the door before dragging himself in and just tossing himself onto his bed, not even bothering to get naked. He fell asleep that way, in his clothes with his shoe-covered feet dangling off the edge of the bed.

That next morning was dreadful in many ways, especially dealing with the airport, but Charlotte eventually found herself seated at the window seat of the row she was assigned to. The flight was easily 5 1/2 hours long and she knew that—for the most part—she'd be reading or watching a movie. Napping went out the window when she had lost all desire to nap. She was just anxious to get back home and being anxious meant she couldn't nap.

Adjusting herself to be more comfortable, lifting the window cover open and peeking out, she sucked in a small breath. Oh how her Las Vegas trip went so sour on its last few hours.

She tried forgetting it, thinking about the fun she had... Thinking about Peter—who she had texted hours before, going back and forth until he said he had to go to work. He was a busy man, she could tell. After all, he told her he made big bucks for some big company his father had helped run... She wasn't materialistic, at least, not anymore. But, she would be lying if she said that didn't impress her.

Pulling out her book from her purse, seeing she was halfway through from what she read on the flight to Vegas, she opened it up and decided to continue her reading rather than sitting there.

She had hoped her flight would go smoothly, she was one of the few who hadn't been leaving on Tuesday. Charlotte was aware that her brother's wedding was that upcoming weekend—he planned things very close—and she wanted to go back to Manhattan for a bit before returning to Brooklyn. And now that she would be babysitting Richard's bar, she needed to get things done beforehand.

Hearing shifting and shuffling, the faint _excuse me_ and the creak of the chairs before her being pushed, Charlotte lifted her attention from her book and to the left of her, only to frown.

There he was, in all his unwanted glory, Adam Sackler standing with a small hunch as he had bent forward to prevent hitting his head.

Staring at each other in complete silence, Adam taking in a small breath through his nose as Charlotte gulped, he watched as she quickly looked away and out the window, knuckles growing white as her grip on her book tightened before she nearly slammed it shut.

Taking his seat, the wretched middle one that had his knees lifted and nearly pressed together, he huffed. He couldn't believe he was sitting in that spot, in the middle and next to the one person who—if they could—would toss him right out of the airplane as it lifted off.

"I didn't know you were leaving today." Charlotte scoffed, trying to keep her cool.

"Not much for me to do in Vegas, I rather be home." Adam answered,  
trying to stretch out his legs as much as he could, but the space was too tight and the only way to get some room was to invade Charlotte's space.

"Then I guess you shouldn't have been the best man." She snapped, still looking out the window as Adam looked over and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't need your bitterness all throughout this flight, alright?" He spoke. "Hate me all you want once we've landed, I don't need the hostility in such close proximities."

"That's charming coming from you." Charlotte snapped her head over. "Seeing as _you_ are the reason why we both are in this position." She arched an eyebrow. "If you want this flight to go well, don't say stupid shit." At that, she reached into her purse and pulled out her earphones as Adam watched, eyes still narrowed while taking in a deep breath. He had walked right into that one.

The flight, although starting off rocky, wasn't all that bad. Charlotte kept to herself, listening to music as Adam read one of his books that he brought along with him. Actually, it was probably his _only_ carry on... Unlike Charlotte who had a whole bag set up, ready to entertain herself incase she got bored.

After two hours, Charlotte had finished up the remaining of her book and decided to hear music for a bit and try to nap. Keyword, _try_. But that didn't work out once she felt the pressure in her bladder. She thought she'd be fine, not drinking much, but now that it had been hours since she last went to the bathroom, it was catching up on her.

"Crap..." She muttered to herself as she grew more and more eager to pee. Although the window seat was the greatest, she hated how she had Adam and some old man blocking her path. _I am not about to get a UTI_ , she thought to herself, instantly removing her earbuds and placing her phone into her purse before standing up.

Lifting his head from his book, Adam watched as Charlotte tried slipping through. "Can you— Can you like move your legs, please." She waved her hands, trying to make her way through but it was nearly impossible.

Huffing, Adam tried shifting but didn't have anywhere to really place himself. "Look, just go over me." He said as he settled his book in between his legs.

"I was trying to avoid that..." She muttered, but, really... that was her only option.

Taking one step over and nearly tripping, she latched onto Adam's shoulders as he instantly caught her waist. In a heartbeat, the two looked into each other's eyes. And, for that split second, they both felt their breath hitch.

Gulping, Charlotte quickly let go of him as she made her way over his large legs and passed the old man.

"Your girlfriend has got a chest on her." The old man nudged Adam as Adam's eyebrows instantly narrowed.

"Excuse me?" He asked, lowering his book as he was just about to pick it up.

"She's got a body, she's stunning." He snickered as Adam's eyes squinted. The man must've been in his sixties, although he didn't look like a typical old man... more of a playboy mansion owning old man who probably had ten different mistresses and _still_ went to Vegas to gain more.

"Don't think about it, old man." Adam seethed.

"What?" The old man acted innocent as Adam glared. " _Is_ she your girlfriend? Doesn't seem like it with the way you two were arguing earlier."

"Yes she is now fuck off." Adam snapped. "She's not about to be your arm candy or sex doll."

Lifting his hands in defense, the old man shook his head. "If she's taken, she's taken. Just stating the obvious. She's gorgeous."

Sucking in a breath, Adam looked away, flustered—and not in the best way. It didn't help that Charlotte was wearing a summer dress that showed her cleavage.

Making her way back in pure relief, Charlotte decided to slide through with her back facing the two, only to feel a smack on her ass as she gasped. "Excuse me?!" She snapped, looking over at the old man.

Hearing the commotion, Adam looked over as Charlotte rubbed her ass. "What hell did you do?!" Adam exclaimed.

"He smacked my ass!" Charlotte pointed her hand as those around looked over, flight attendant quickly rushing to the row.

"Is there a problem?" The woman asked.

"Yeah this old fuck smacked my girlfriend's ass!" Adam spat, pointing at the old man as Charlotte's eyes widened. _Girlfriend? Since when?!_ "Can you sit him somewhere else, he's making _us_ uncomfortable."

"I did not smack her ass, I don't—"

"Sir, please, we will have to reassign your seat towards the back of the plane." The flight attendant spoke as the man grumbled under his breath, Charlotte moving away so he could stand up.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved a hand, walking passed Charlotte and whispering, "sugar tits" to her as she instantly swung her fist back and punched him.

"Have some fucking manners you prick!" She shouted as the old man winced, the flight attendant quickly pushing him away so that nothing worse would happen.

Shaking her hand with a frown, Charlotte walked back into the row and plopped beside Adam on the warm chair. "What did he say?" Adam asked as Charlotte rubbed her knuckles.

"Called me sugar tits." She sighed, looking down at her hand, only to see Adam grab on and place his rather cold cup of water on top of her knuckles. Looking over at him for a moment as he kept his focus on her hand, she sucked in a small breath. "Thanks..."

"Yeah." He simply responded.

Sitting in silence, she dropped her gaze to his large hand that held hers. "Why did you call me your girlfriend?" Charlotte asked, breaking the silence.

"He was being a creep while you were in the bathroom. Said your breasts were nice and... He's one of those weird ass old men who probably has countless numbers of sugar babies." Adam breathed as Charlotte bit her bottom lip. "I saved you from ending up one."

Lightly smiling to herself, Charlotte took in a small breath. "Thank you."

"I know you're not that kind of girl anyway. You're smarter than that." He said as Charlotte looked at him for a moment.

"Yep." She breathed, returning back to the silence for the next three and a half hours.

Eventually, Charlotte went back to her old spot and Adam decided to take the old man's seat so he could stretch out his legs, the awkward gap between the two of them making her feel out of place each and every time she looked over. She just had to remind herself that it was absolutely nothing. After all, this was something they both wanted.

A little less than half an hour was left on the flight and she found herself having to pee again, Adam not bothering to poke fun, just standing up to let her through in pure silence as she went to the middle stall rather than the one in the back—avoiding the old man.

Coming back to her seat, sudden turbulence was felt throughout the plane as she held onto the seats while walking over. "Shit..." She breathed, the shaking becoming more intense as she held tightly onto the seat.

"I'm not standing up." Adam said as the plane continued to shake.

"Really?" Charlotte glared as he shrugged.

"The plane is trembling from the turbulence. I'm not about to have something hit my head." He replied as she scoffed, trying to slip passed him but her foot for caught and she fell.

With a loud grunt from Adam and a small whimper from Charlotte, the two hadn't processed what happened until the turbulence made Charlotte's ass rub up against Adam's crotch.

"Do _not_ get a hard on." She snapped over at him as he sat still, Charlotte tried standing up but only fell again. "God dammit." She hissed, her back crashing against Adam's chest as he huffed.

"Can you stop falling on me." He forced out through his teeth as he took in small breaths.

"I'm _trying_ to get off." She rolled her eyes but Adam instantly latched onto her hips and forced her off of him, sitting her beside him. " _Thanks_." Charlotte snapped, moving to her seat rather than the one next to him. She just wanted to get home.

Finally, after the 5 1/2 hour flight, Charlotte and Adam were making their way off of the plane. Of course, Adam was being inconsiderate and walked before her instead of allowing her to go ahead. But once they made it into the airport, Charlotte nearly rushed off. She needed a good distance from him. A very _big_ one.

Adam noticed how fast she walked away to find her luggage to get the hell back to her apartment. With his height, Charlotte was easy to spot as she so easily swerved passed crowds.

Finding her luggage and tugging it out, letting out a small grunt in doing so, she aimed for one of the exits. All she needed was a cab and she would be fine... But, of course, she was stopped the second the giant of a man stood before her.

"Adam, I'm exhausted from the flight, can I just—"

"Hey, relax." He interrupted as he held his duffel bag. "I'm not going to piss you off anymore than you already are. I was just going to say to get home safe and that I'll see you at the wedding this weekend."

Blinking as she looked up, Charlotte took in a small breath. "Mhm..." She hummed. "Yeah. Okay. You too." At that, she walked around him and left.

Turning in his spot, Adam watched with a faint squint in his eyes before he shook his head. At least now he knew the term _what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas_ was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment, I'd love to hear your feedback :)


	6. Exes Apartments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothin' like a wine-stained bridesmaid gown...

The week had passed quickly for her. Charlotte wasn't looking forward to her brother's wedding like she once had all those months before. Now, it was an anxiety fest for her. Not because of the event itself—wasn't like it was her wedding to worry about—but the fact that she knew she'd have to see the one and only Adam Sackler once again.

It was a vineyard wedding. The setup was simple yet beautiful. The fairy lights, the round tables decorated in red and white rose petals with different bouquet arrangements as the centerpiece. There were trees galore surrounding the entirety of it and, towards the end, was the archway in which the wedding ceremony would take place. The weather was actually perfect, with a decent temperature and moderate winds. Charlotte had to admit, it was going to be one hell of a wedding.

Standing to a side amongst the rest of the bridesmaids, dressed in a champagne colored gown that had a sweetheart neckline, she tucked some of her loose strands of hair behind her ear as she wobbled her foot from side to side. Everyone was talking amongst themselves as she stood there, alone. It wasn't like she was antisocial—far from it—she just didn't feel like socializing. Enough was on her mind to keep her distracted.

Making her way inside to the small building in which her soon-to-be sister-in-law was readying herself in—as there was an indoor bar, the bathrooms, and even extra rooms incase of any matters—Charlotte walked in and crashed right into someone.

Feeling something wet slip in between her breasts and smear all over the gown, Charlotte gasped as she looked down. "Oh, for the love of fuck!" She stomped her heel, seeing just how bad it was.

"I'm— I am so sorry!" The man, whoever the hell they were, apologized before rushing off as if nothing happened. As if they _hadn't_ just ruined one of the bridesmaids gowns.

"You've got to be shitting me!" Charlotte cursed, the stain nearly mocking her as it made its way down the gown and spread throughout. Rushing to the bathroom and trying to clean it off, it only made matters worse. "No..." She whined, looking herself in the mirror and seeing how bad it was. "Whoever that asshole was just _had_ to be drinking wine!"

Storming right out of the bathroom with a pout, she stopped in her tracks as someone had nearly crossed paths with her. As they did, they did a sudden double take and slowly walked backwards.

She knew who they were, just by their height, build, and hair...

"Shit, already ruined your dress? The wedding hasn't even started." Adam tsk'ed as Charlotte glared.

"No! Some asshole spilled their wine on me and then ran off!" She frowned, the look of disappointment appearing on her features as Adam looked over to her face. "This is such shit I can not believe this! I don't have a replacement gown, I don't have anything! I look like a fucking dumbass..."

"I'm sure Dick and Vagina won't care." Adam shrugged but the moment he looked into Charlotte's eyes, he knew that _that_ wasn't the problem. Not when Charlotte was tearing up. She was clearly frustrated and it wasn't just about the stain. "Alright, little one, come on." He nudged his head, hands deep in his pockets.

"Huh?" Charlotte's eyebrows narrowed.

"Just— Let's go, come on." He nudged his head again as she sighed, giving in and following Adam shortly behind.

"What are we doing in here?" Charlotte asked as they were in one of the spare rooms, Adam shutting the door before moving more towards the center as he began to remove his suits jacket. "Adam, I'm having a crisis and you're legit stripping in front of me as if I'm willing to—"

"Here." Removing the tie and unbuttoning his shirt, he handed it over.

"What?" She softly spoke, eyeing the dress shirt.

"Wear it. I'll just button up my coat." He shrugged as she blinked. "Come on it either this, you go naked, or you walk around like you're a drunken mess."

Sighing, Charlotte reached over and grabbed the shirt. "This just as bad, Adam."

"And? At least it's clean and stainless." He shrugged as Charlotte sighed.

"I don't have a bra on, this has a built in bra." She pointed out but Adam didn't seem to care. "Adam—"

"Just fucking wear it, alright? Put the damn shirt on." He insisted as Charlotte groaned before unzipping her dress and letting it fall around her ankles before stepping out and pulling his shirt on.

"I'm not about to look like I just slept with you." She said as she had tied the sleeves around her torso, trying to pull together some sort of fashion look with a man's dress shirt instead of just wearing it as it is.

Watching Charlotte adjust the shirt and making it look like it was something one would wear to a club, he lifted his eyebrows in sudden amazement. "Well, I'm sure looking as if you're going to a club is a far better look." He said as she rolled her eyes, crouching down to grab her dress before settling it to a side.

"I can't believe this..." She breathed, looking down at herself.

"Well, you better believe it because this is something you'll never forget." He snickered before leaving her sight.

And, he was right. There was tons and tons of people taking photos of everything so of course, the moment Charlotte was going to make her way out, she knew she was going to be the center of attention. But, she couldn't let that embarrass her, she rather flaunt it instead and give her brother a good laugh.

Walking down the aisle with Adam as they were partnered up, everyone looked in bewilderment. The way Charlotte wore Adam's shirt and how Adam looked like he was about to strip for the bride without wearing his dress shirt. Richard couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Both of them looked ridiculous, but, at least it was Charlotte and Adam and not some random couple.

Although Charlotte's parents begged to differ...

"I can't believe this, Charlotte!" Your mother stomped. "Wh— What is this?!" She pointed at the shirt she was wrapped in. The ceremony had ended and everyone was taking their seats for the reception.

"Some— Some person spilled their wine on me and I had no other option. Okay, it was bad." Charlotte explained as she stood there before her parents, Adam beside her as if both were being scolded.

"And whose bright idea was this, hmm?" Charlotte's mother hummed as Adam sighed.

"Mine, Mrs. Martinez. She would've looked like pure crap walking out there with that stain. I saved her from humility." He casually shrugged.

"Son, you look like one of those boys from Magic Mike or whatever the hell its called." Charlotte's father pointed out with a shake of his head.

"I'm going to act like... this didn't happen—"

"The photos will say otherwise." Adam spoke up but Charlotte smacked him.

" _Adam_." She seethed.

"Oh lord..." Charlotte's mother breathed in, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Honey, I need a drink." She waved a hand as her husband nodded and walked her away, only winking over at both Adam and Charlotte.

"Well... that was absolutely wonderful." Charlotte sighed.

"I don't know... Your father seemed to have enjoyed it." Adam pointed out as the two stood there.

Shaking her head, Charlotte walked away but Adam followed. "What? Why are you following me?" She asked.

"We both match each other, it's best we stick together—"

"No way, nuh-uh." Charlotte waved her index finger as she turned on her heel to face him. "No."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Adam huffed as his shoulders dropped. "Are you still pissed off from last weekend?!"

"No. No I'm not, genius!" Charlotte snapped. "I wanted things to go smooth tonight, okay?! So I don't have to remember _that_ or _you_!" She pointed but Adam swatted her hand away. "Don't swat me!" She scoffed, smacking his hand.

"Stop. Stop!" He shouted as Charlotte kept slapping and shoving his chest.  "Look, _fuck_ _—_ Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, alright?! I'm sorry. I was a fucking prick, I know. I shouldn't have said the shit I said—"

"A little too late for that now, douchebag!" Charlotte barked but Adam held her wrists in his hands and prevented her from leaving. "Leave me alone. Leave me alone!"

"No." He shook his head. "No, for six years I _left_ you alone. I let you be. I never reached out. Never bothered your brother for you—"

"Not my problem! You just wanted a rebound back in Vegas and I didn't want to be it! I tried being friends with you but you're a dickhead who doesn't believe in friends!" She fired as she tried tugging away but Adam kept her close. "Stop... Just— Just let me go, Adam."

"No."

"Why?!" She whined.

"Because I'm not going to lose you over some stupid fucking shit I said! Alright!" He snapped as she frowned, taking in deep breaths. "I'm sorry, _Charli_. I'm _sorry_. Okay?"

Looking him in the eyes, Charlotte swallowed as she then bit her inner lip. " _Fine_." She breathed. "Fine. Okay. I forgive you."

Taking in a small breath, Adam let go of her wrists and hunched forward, wrapping his arms around her. "Good because I wasn't about to have your brother get even more curious as to why we're so weird around each other."

Hugging him back, Charlotte rolled her eyes. "As if we aren't already? I'm sure he knows what we do but chooses not to acknowledge it."

"Do..." Adam stood up straight as he let her go.

"Huh?" Charlotte narrowed her eyebrows.

"You said _do_ and not _did_. You're still up for fucking around, aren't you? You were never really over it..." He smirked as she screwed her eyes back.

"Oh, shut the hell up. You're the worst!" Charlotte threw her hands up. "We can never have a nice moment!" Turning on her heel and walking off, Adam followed closely behind before creeping up and tickling her. "Stop that!" She swatted but he wrapped an arm over her shoulders.

"No way, it's been too long. Just like the old days, little one." He grinned, poking her ribs as she groaned, trying to shove him away but failing.

Making their way to their assigned seats that—unsurprisingly—were together, the two spent most of the late afternoon together there. Although Charlotte was the one speaking up the most to those around them, Adam chipped in every now and then. The company wasn't so bad, but he'd rather have one on one with Charlotte.

"Ahhh... What a beautiful dress." Richard teased as he had walked over.

"Isn't it? I chose it." Adam winked at his best friend.

"Well at least I'm not the only one who looks bad." Charlotte said as she pointed her thumb at Adam.

"You both look like strippers." Virginia chuckled. "Good entertainment, I'm not mad." She said as she lifted her free hand while her other was in Richards. "It's a great memory."

"I'm sure it is." Charlotte sighed with a shake of her head.

"Well you two enjoy the rest of the night. Maybe tonight will be special." Her brother wiggled his eyebrows as she rolled her eyes, Adam casually dismissing it as he stood up and hugged the man.

"Congrats and go away." Adam said before shoving his best friend back

"Thank you, Adam." Richard chuckled before walking away.

Sitting there and rubbing her arms as the night air kicked in, Adam plopped beside Charlotte as he looked at her for a moment before sighing. Unbuttoning his jacket and removing it, he placed it over her shoulders as her eyebrows narrowed. "I'm fine, Adam, you don't have to go shirtless." She chuckled but he simply shrugged.

"It isn't like its a surprise anymore to anyone." He dismissed.

"Aren't you cold, though?" She asked but he just leaned back in his chair.

"You should teach me how to dance." Adam changed the subject as he looked over to the dance floor where everyone now was, taking in a small breath as Charlotte looked at him with wide eyes.

"Teach you how to dance? After all these years of you poking fun and declining every one of my offers?" She arched an eyebrow but Adam turned his head to look at her with a blank expression. "What? What!" She laughed.

"This is your one and only offer you'll _ever_ get. Ever." Adam said as Charlotte sighed.

"Okay, okay... Come on." Standing up and putting his jacket on, she extended her hand to him. "Let's go, big guy."

Taking her small hand in his, the two walked over to where most of the guests were dancing. "Don't make it too difficult. I've seen what you can do. I am not about to drop into a split or some shit."

"No, gosh." Charlotte shook her head. "It's just dancing. You know, letting loose, enjoying the music and company." She nodded as she began dancing to the music. "There's not much to teach unless we're literally hand in hand, dancing."

"Well, when that time comes, teach me." He said as the two started dancing with one another, Charlotte laughing the entirety of it with the way Adam was dancing—or whatever the hell he was doing. At times she would stop him and show him to copy what she was doing and he would and the two eventually found each other dancing hand in hand with bright grins.

"Oh, what is this shit?" Adam panted as the song changed.

"Ariana Grande—"

"Figures—"

"Shhh just dance with me." Charlotte shook her head.

"This song is too sensual." Adam complained as Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"That shouldn't be a complaint coming out of your mouth." She said as she began to dance closer to Adam. "Don't freak out if I get too close."

"Yeah, whatever, I can handle it."

Or so he _thought_. When Charlotte got closer and closer, dancing up against him, his heart began to race as his face grew hot.

"Oh, god, Adam!" Charlotte nudged him. "It's just dancing!"

"Yeah, dry humping is dancing!" He rolled his eyes as Charlotte sighed. "I might as well take you to a room instead—"

"Oh, save it. Listen... the song changed and it's slow." Taking a step back and placing her hand in his and the other on his shoulder, Adam held onto her waist. "Imagine it like prom."

"Your prom or mine?"

"Mine, of course." She laughed. "You know, when we danced. Although shit happened, you made up for it." She shrugged as Adam grinned.

"What are brother's best friends for..." He teased as he spoke in a hush tone, looking down at Charlotte as she smiled.

"Look at you, being nice." She patted his shoulder. "I am _totally_ going to savor this." 

Rolling his eyes, Adam continued to dance with her until a couple of slow songs had passed and he grew antsy. Charlotte now had her arms wrapped over his shoulders as her face was buried into his neck, eyes shut and quietly swaying. At this point, everyone got used to the sight of a shirtless man and a woman using said man's shirt as a dress.

"Alright, I had enough dancing." Adam said, nearly shoving Charlotte off of him as she pouted. "Don't give me that look." He said as he walked away but Charlotte followed.

"Oh, come on, we were having fun!" She frowned as she threw her hands up, rushing to his side. "You have to admit, it was fun." She nodded her head as Adam looked over and shook his head at her enthusiasm.

"Keyword, _was_." Adam lifted a finger. "Plus, everyone's leaving." He pointed out as Charlotte sighed, looking over to see Richard and Virginia walking over.

"Hey, we're heading out, are you coming with us?" Richard asked, knowing that Charlotte would be watching after the bar starting the next day.

Narrowing his eyebrows, Adam looked at Richard, then over to Charlotte. "Isn't that weird to stay the night at the newly weds place?" He asked, a bit disgusted.

"Yeah, it is..." Charlotte nodded as Virginia raised her eyebrows, looking over at Richard. Charlotte knew exactly why they were exchanging looks. "I'm— I'll just uh..." Unsure of what to do as she rubbed her forehead, she sighed. "I'll just go h—"

"I'll take her home." Adam cut in as Virginia lightly smiled, Richard nodding as he patted Adam's arm.

"Thank you so much." Richard held his hands together, bowing his head, almost like a prayer before grabbing his wife's hand. "We'll see you tomorrow." He waved at Charlotte who gave the newly weds a smile back before they walked off.

"Come on." Grabbing Charlotte's hand, Adam walked away with her, calling for a cab to pick them up as the two waited outside.

The temperature had dropped even more and Charlotte couldn't wait to get home and change. Although she had grown accustomed to what she was wearing, she was starting to freeze from all the exposure. Possibly why she was shivering so much... and still had her hand in Adam's. At least _that_ was keeping her _hand_ warm.

Standing quietly on the curb, eyeing their surroundings as Charlotte looked up at the night sky while Adam bit on his thumb nail, the sound of a car approaching caught their attention. Seeing the taxi roll up, Adam opened the door and allowed Charlotte in first, then following in as he had shut the door. The taxi driver had taken a double take through the rearview mirror, letting out a small sigh. It wasn't much of a surprise to see two people dressed so... informal.

Not speaking a single word, allowing the silence to linger around the two, Charlotte eyed her nails as Adam looked out the window. He couldn't seem to understand why this was happening between them so often—where everything was fine at first but, moments later, they were suddenly so damn quiet... It wasn't like they had nothing to talk about, and it wasn't like they didn't know each other, so what gives? And why did it always make him feel sick to the stomach?

Sucking in a breath, he looked over at Charlotte as her attention went out the window— _literally_. Her hands were pressed in between her thighs as she nibbled on her bottom lip. It wasn't much like her to seem so... timid.

Feeling Adam's eyes on her, Charlotte took in a small breath before looking over at him. In the poor lighting, she could see that the look he was giving her wasn't one of curiosity or boredom. Rather, as if he were holding back. "What?" She softly asked, but Adam shook his head. " _What_?" She repeated but he only leaned in and kissed her neck. She should've known that _that_ was the look. "Adam..."

Wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer, his free hand grabbed one of her thighs and parted them, bringing her right leg onto his left one. Massaging her thigh as his lips left ghost kisses on her neck that had her heart racing, Adam licked a broad stripe up her neck as Charlotte's breath hitched. " _Adam_..." She repeated, but Adam bit her skin as she bit her tongue.

"He won't notice if you stay quiet." He whispered as Charlotte shut her eyes for a moment.

Hooking her foot under Adam's calf, she bit her inner lip as his hand moved deeper, down to her inner thigh and rubbing his fingers against the fabric of her panties. She tried her best not to let out the slightest of sounds, not even a hitch of her breath. But Adam's fingers were working against the fabric and making her throb as her chest heaved.

Leaving wet kisses down her neck, he licked at her collar bone and bit the skin as she tightened her grip on the taxi seat. She didn't know what came over him but she was sure the silence made him just as antsy and anxious and... _needy_ to feel _something_.

And he definitely was feeling something. A wet spot forming underneath his fingers as he continued to tease her. His long and thick fingers made her knees begin to press together but Adam kept hold of her right leg and made sure she wouldn't dare close her legs.

Feeling the car come to a stop, Charlotte opened her eyes and looked out the window and narrowed her brows. She didn't recognize the street she was now on. "Adam... Where are we?" She breathed as he had removed himself from her, paying the taxi driver before reaching over and opening her door.

Slowly sliding out and exiting, Charlotte eyed the apartments, just about to turn but Adam quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him. He was in a rush, that was a given, and she assumed this must've been his place?

Hurrying up the steps and making his way to the apartment, Charlotte stood there, still with eyebrows narrowed. "Is this what you meant when you said you'd take me home?" She asked.

"Somewhat, yes." He nodded, opening the door and gesturing for her to walk in. From what she was seeing, it didn't look like a place Adam lived in... It just didn't fit the _Adam Sackler_ vibe. Maybe he... had his sister help him decorate? _That's bullshit, he can't stand her_. She thought. "It's Hannah's place but she left it to me like she left me here so I don't give a fuck." _Bingo!_

Lifting her eyebrows, Charlotte looked over. "This is the last place I want to be in. I rather be with the newly weds..." She admitted as Adam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, you can say you're giving her a big _fuck you_ for what we're about to do." Grabbing Charlotte's waist and turning her, Adam's lips crashed against hers—teeth colliding and making her wince just before he bit her bottom lip.

So _that's_ what he meant...

Allowing him entrance as his tongue eagerly entered through her parted lips, he practically searched her mouth before Charlotte met her tongue with his; his hand eagerly shoving his jacket off of her before lifting her up and having her legs wrap around his waist.

Her hands were deep in his hair, pushing it back and tugging, moaning and grunting as Adam's grip around her tightened like the paints around his hips. " _Fuck_ Hannah."


	7. Kitchen Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like ruining your exes kitchen table!

He couldn't give a single damn about where they were. The last thing Adam cared about was Hannah or anything relating to her.

Nearly slamming Charlotte onto the kitchen table as she grunted, Adam nearly tore off the dress shirt she was now wearing, her bare back arching from the contact of the cold surface, but this gave Adam more of a reason to take one of her breasts in his mouth. Flicking her nipple with his tongue, gently nibbling before moving to leave kisses against the skin surrounding it, he bit down harshly as she yelled before he went for her other breast.

"Fuck, Adam!" She shouted as he had done it again, feeling the faint sting before he pressed opened mouth kisses up the valley in between her breast, all the way to her neck and chin. Kneading her breasts in either of his hands, Adam left more slobbery kisses along her jaw before biting on her earlobe and the skin underneath it. "Stop biting me..." She growled, but she didn't truly mean her words, she was just too antsy and eager.

"Stop being so fucking demanding." He muttered against her neck, biting her again out of spite as she sucked in a breath—this time he got her at the right spot, just by her pulsing jugular vein.

"Agh—" Her lips parted as her eyes squinted shut.

Dropping his hands to her nude underwear, he tore it right off from her, causing her to open her eyes and gasp in anger. "Sorry, little one."

"Adam, for fucks sake, you owe me so many fucking pairs of—" Cutting herself off as she felt his mouth grazing her folds as his tongue teased her entrance just to shut her up, her eyes fluttered. "Bastard..."

Grinning against her, Adam lifted his tongue to her clit, working at her as she shifted her hips, a faint gasp leaving her lips as she reached for his hair. She hated how good he made her feel in ways no one else _ever_ had... He just knew her body all too well and it only came for _him_.

He was eating her out in her favor, doing exactly what he knew she enjoyed. The way his tongue focused on her clit before his nose replaced it, stimulating it, making her impatient and causing her hips to wiggle, wanting more. Adam made her work for it. Always.

And he always had her dripping for him, even before he did anything too wild. It was always this way with him and no one else. It was almost as if his _tongue_ was made for _her_.

"Stop— Stop stalling." She breathed as Adam snickered against her, his vibrations from his nose rubbing against her as she groaned, tugging his hair harder as one of her legs lifted a bit higher—it was then that she realized she was _only_ in her heels.

Fucking her with his tongue as her juices filled Adam's taste buds, Charlotte sucked in a breath and bit her bottom lip, nearly drawing blood. He was reaching as deep as he could, tasting as much as he could before removing his tongue and replacing it with his fingers. And not just one, nor two, but three—and that had her screaming. "FUCK!" She squealed like a pig.

His mouth was now too focused on her clit to even respond to her yelling. She came hard, but knowing Adam, that wasn't enough for him. One time never was.

At the feeling of her tightness, Adam grinned—it was liberating knowing he was the only one who made her feel such way. No one else knew how to please her the way she enjoyed and needed to be

Bringing his fingers to his mouth and licking them clean as he stood up, he leaned over and latched his lips onto Charlotte's own, the taste of her lingering on his tongue as she kissed him back.

Kicking off his shoes and dropping his dress pants, kicking them off before he did the same with his underwear, he pulled Charlotte off of the table, lips still attached before he turned her around and forced her down before him. Using his foot to separate her legs more, Adam took in deep breaths as he eyed her, completely naked and in nothing but her heels, bent over his exes table. The idea excited him, having Charlotte such way on that _exact_ table, in her high heels...

Running his hands down her bare back as she shivered, his head teased her entrance with his tip as he heard her faint cries of pleasure. She was still recovering from her first orgasm but _still_ wanted more.

Leaving a trail of kisses down her spine before latching his hands on her ass cheeks and giving one a spank, he sunk into her as his chest began to heave. "Ah, fuck, little one..." He breathed, clenching his teeth as he hissed from her tightness. "Fuck!" He cursed, the contraction squeezing him tight and making his skin flourish with heat.

"Shit..." Charlotte panted, forehead pressed against the table surface. No matter how often they fucked, she was never truly prepared for the size of him. "God, Adam, you're so fucking— You're such a damn exaggeration." She bitterly spoke. "So fucking huge, you can't even handle it yourself."

Grabbing her wrists as his head hung low, he crossed them behind her back as he held on with one hand, his other pressing on the table. "You fucking love my cock, don't complain."

"Fuck off, you know I do." She snapped, and—as she did—Adam began to thrust against her.

It started off steady—as it always did so she could adjust, but when she started moving her own hips back to get more out of him, he began ramming right into her core as the table began to drag along the floor. Her cries and moans filled the quiet air as skin to skin contact blended in with the mix. The wet noises and Adam's cursing rang in her ears.

"Ah, shit, fuck... Look at you." Adam grinned. "You're in your fucking heels with your hands behind you like some filthy whore."

"You know you love it." She purred, smirking as she turned her head enough. "I'm sure you've fantasized fucking me in nothing but my heels."

"Oh, little one, I've fantasized a lot about you. And this is a reoccurring one." He snickered, bucking his hips while his grip tightened around her wrists as she tried wiggling her hands out.

"Wh— What else have you fan— fantasized?" She asked out of pure curiosity.

"For starters, you dancing for me and then fucking the shit out of me. Like the stripper I thought you'd become."

"A bummer for you that I didn't. I was actually successful." She smirked as he shook his head, hair falling before his eyes as he rocked into her

"You can still be my stripper. I'll even pay you." Adam teased as he grinned.

Their bodies were burning, overheating, dripping with the sweat that now coated their skins. Charlotte was dripping all over again as she came. Adam had pulled out moments before he climaxed, sitting her back on the table, pulling her into a sloppy and lazy kiss as he pumped himself and released what had been building up all over her thighs—and maybe even on the table...

Feeling the substance stick to her skin, Charlotte groaned and shoved him off of her. "Ugh... I hate how fucking good at this you are." She lowly spoke as she kicked off her heels, taking in deep breaths as Adam grabbed his dress shirt from the floor and wiped her thighs.

"I know I am." He confidently spoke, leaning in and kissing her neck before lifting her up like a child and bringing her over to the bedroom.

"Oh, god, we are not sleeping on that bed." She shook her head as she turned her head enough to see that's where he had been bringing her.

"I am not sleeping on the couch, I'm too fucking big for that." Getting in the bed and nearly dropping himself on Charlotte as she groaned, he rolled to his side and held her against him, his face buried into her breasts. "We can roll up in her sheets and leave it smelling like sex and sweat."

"The kitchen table already has that covered." Charlotte muttered as she felt her exhaustion creeping up. She had to admit, she felt most comfortable sleeping with him the way she was now, although he was holding her like a damn child would to their favorite blanket.

"The more the merrier." Adam mumbled into her chest, eyes closed as he, too, was falling asleep.

"Alright." She chuckled, Adam lifting his head and looking up at her before bringing her head closer to his, kissing her one last time.

"You know, you kiss good, I'll give you that." He spoke into the kiss as she laughed. "And you have the greatest ass ever."

"I'm surprised you didn't bite it." She said, kissing him back.

"I nearly ripped your tits off so I think that was fair enough. Next time, your ass is mine." Feeling his hand lower to her bare ass and grab a handful, she rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight, big guy." She said, leaving one last peck.

"Goodnight, little one."

That next morning was harder than she thought. She didn't normally stick around, but, she was exhausted and... hardly had anything to wear to go home. Not when Adam's dress shirt had his cum on it and definitely not when he ripped her underwear like paper.

After spending nearly an hour trying to wake up, and almost another hour trying to get Adam off of her like the big bear he was, the two shared a shower before he lent her a shirt that was long enough to be a dress... and some boxers to replace the fact that she had no underwear whatsoever.

"Ugh, this is so uncomfortable." Charlotte groaned, looking like a complete fool in Adam's clothing and in her heels. Good thing the bar had a back entrance that would lead to the staircase of her brother's loft.

"It was that or no underwear. Personally, I think you would've been fine without it." Adam spoke up as the two entered, the backdoor being unlocked after she called her brother in advance.

"Shut up, you tore my panties off and I'm still bitter." She pointed a finger as they went up the stairs.

" _But the fucking was good!_ " He sang as she rolled her eyes, opening the door that lead to the loft and aiming for the spare room.

"Yeah, yeah..." Kicking off her heels and placing them to a side, Charlotte stripped out of Adam's clothes and changed into her own—a band tee and shorts. "God, my body is killing me, you held me too still. This is why I don't stay the night very often."

"Get over it." Adam shook his head. "It was comfortable."

"I was _stiff_."

"I hear bickering!" Looking over and seeing Virginia peek her head in before walking in, Adam took a seat on Charlotte's bed as Charlotte grabbed his borrowed clothing and casually hid it away—but, Virginia noticed.

"Hey, vagina." Adam spoke up.

"Oh, hey, ball sack." She greeted back as Charlotte snickered, Adam narrowing his eyes at the name.

"I love it! Ball sack... Adam ball Sack-ler. Perfect!" Charlotte pointed.

"Don't humor her." Adam snarled.

"Anyway, glad to see you're back. Rich and I decided to just do one week so we don't have to stress you out much with the bar." Virginia said as Adam's eyebrows narrowed.

"The bar?" He asked, but was ignored.

"Ah, sweet, thanks." Charlotte nodded.

"We're leaving in a bit. The bar should be fine, you don't have to be there 24/7, we've got people tending it." Virginia winked as Adam eyed the two in confusion.

"What's going on?" He asked, Virginia looking over at him, then at Charlotte who gave a her a small look as if saying _I haven't mentioned anything_.

"Nothing... I've gotta go, I think Rich is calling me!" Turning on her heel and rushing off, Virginia was gone.

Squinting his eyes as he stared at the door, he then looked over at Charlotte who had been brushing her hair, focus far away from his. " _Charlotte_..." He stood up and looked through the mirror of the dresser, directly at her.

" _Adam_..." She mocked his tone.

"What's going on?" He asked, walking over. "What do you have planned?"

"You don't need to know everything, sheesh." She scoffed, but Adam turned her and got a hold of her chin. "Ugh, stop that! I'm just staying in Brooklyn for a week more to watch the bar!"

Growing wide eyed, he shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I had to?"

"Of course! What the fuck!" He exclaimed.

Shaking her head and narrowing her eyebrows, Charlotte pushed Adam's hand down from her chin. "No, I don't. It's just me watching over the bar for a week. Nothing else." She shrugged, walking away and aiming for the door of 'her' room, but Adam caught her by her wrist and stopped her.

"I thought you were leaving today, why else do you think we fucked like we did last night?" He asked as Charlotte's mouth fell open, almost offended.

"Excuse me? What?" She asked in disbelief. "You're telling me... we only fucked because I was leaving?"

Rolling his eyes, Adam sighed. "Uh, yeah? Who knows when I'd see you again? The last time I saw you was six fucking years ago! Take it as a goodbye." He spoke with his free hand.

"A goodbye? Adam, a goodbye is hugging! Waving! Or _literally_ saying goodbye!" She exclaimed, shaking her head. The audacity of this man! "You don't fuck a friend as a goodbye!"

"What the fuck did you think we were doing, then?!" He asked in pure confusion as she gave him a dirty look.

"Fucking because of the tension?! The way you were kissing and touching me in the cab! What the fuck, Adam! I should have seen this coming, you're an asshole!" Snatching her wrist away and storming out, she let out a loud groan that turned into a yell before he heard a door slam.

Standing there, panting, Adam rubbed his face roughly before pushing his hair to a side, eyeing the room and looking for something to slam. Why were things always difficult between the two of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave some love in the comments! :)


	8. Don't Walk Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are best friends for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to stop by and say thank you so much fro reading this little thing I pulled together! I'm so happy to put out another Sackler fic because why not? After this one, I think I'll stick to just one-shots, but I'm so happy with this story's outcome!

She was over it. Or, at least she was convincing herself to be. Charlotte made sure to disconnect from Adam as much as she could. The moment she left him and went to the bar bellow, she didn't bother acknowledging when he left. Actually, she couldn't. He left through the backdoor and that was that.

When she had gone back to the spare room hours after, she noticed a lamp was shattered. Of course, she didn't take it lightly, but she wasn't going to stress it. She knew how Adam was and she wasn't willing to search for him just to tell him off or make him pay for it.

Four days had gone by and it was now Friday, Charlotte tried making every day themed for the bar. Monday was a a game night from 4PM to 7PM. Tuesday was a bull riding competition because—for some odd reason—her brother wanted a bull in the bar. Wednesday was a trivia night from 6PM to 9PM. Then, Thursday Charlotte got one of her friends to DJ and allowed the customers to dance about and request songs; there was even a dance off.

She was amazed at how much business she attracted. Her brothers bar was actually a hot spot and did well without the events but she was running the bar for a week and wanted to have a little fun with it.

Now that it was Friday, she decided to do speed dating. Although it wasn't her original idea when she had been planning that Sunday before, she decided why the hell not? It's enough that there's plenty of people out there who were lonely and trying to find someone.

Not herself, of course...

"Speed dating, huh?" Hearing a voice speak up from behind, Charlotte instantly turned.

"Peter?" She nearly gasped. "You chose speed dating out of all nights?" Crossing her arms, she shook her head.

"Well... bull riding sounded interesting." Peter chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "But, you know, I'm busy with work and finally got some time off... So here I am!"

"I'm glad you're here." Charlotte smiled. "I'm a bit busy, I didn't expect so many people to even be here tonight..." She pointed around as Peter eyed the crowd. "But! I hope you have a good time, drinks on me." She winked as he took a seat at the bar.

"On you? I can't do that—"

"Really? My brother owns the bar, _I_ technically own the bar for the week. It's a-okay. Don't worry about!" Charlotte waved a hand.

"I'll tip you good." He winked as she shook her head.

"Thanks." Smiling at him, she heard someone call out to her. "I've gotta go, hopefully I can get some spare time to speak with you!"

"You better!" Peter called out as Charlotte walked away, waving a hand in the air.

Tending to a few customers, working in the back, restocking and even making sure everything was moving smoothly with the speed dating. Charlotte had to admit, she did not expect the bar to be so busy that Friday—even if it was a Friday. The speed dating was overly packed and she knew it was bringing in lots of money. She was proud.

Overseeing the madness with a small smile, the expression instantly dropped from her face as her eyes landed on a distinct, tall figure. "For the love of fuck..." She breathed, watching as Adam walked into the bar. Why was he even there? He didn't drink, he was against drinking! Was he really up for speed dating? That wasn't much like him...

But then, trailing behind him, was some short woman. Charlotte could hardly put her face together from the distance, but she was sure she knew who it was.

"Son of a bitch!" She hissed, storming over to the pair. No way in hell was she having _that_ in her [brother's] bar!

Pushing through the crowd, aiming for the bar, Adam's eyes instantly landed on a furious Charlotte. He couldn't help but come to a sudden halt at the sight of her, eyes narrowing for a moment as he sucked in a breath.

" _Why_ are _you_ here?" Charlotte bitterly questioned, stopping before him with clenched fists.

"Hannah wanted a drink." He shrugged, all too casually for Charlotte's liking as she nearly gasped. But, she bit her tongue. She should've seen _this_ coming. Adam Sackler was a predictable man.

To her at least.

"And?" Charlotte snapped, the woman nearly hidden behind him rounding the tall figure before taking Adam's side. Charlotte couldn't help but snarl at the sight of _her_. Her eyes shifted but her head didn't. She had no interest in giving this woman her attention.

She couldn't stand Hannah.

"And? This is the best bar in Brooklyn." Adam said as if it were obvious. "Look at it."

"It's because there's speed dating. I don't expect you to be here for speed dating. Not when you have _that_." Charlotte snarled, nudging her head towards the woman.

"Um... Excuse me?" The short woman laughed as her face contorted in offense.

" _That_ is Hannah." Adam spoke through tight teeth.

"I know, dipshit, but I choose not to acknowledge a woman who's been nothing but shit to you." Charlotte fired, not even bothering to question why she was being so... defensive.

"Wait, what?" Hannah asked as Adam stared at Charlotte, an intense glare. Neither breaking eye contact.

"Oh, like you care?" Adam's eyes squinted.

"I _don't_." Charlotte gritted her teeth. "I just don't welcome _trash_ in my bar."

Scoffing, Hannah reached for Adam's arm. "We are clearly not welcomed here—"

"Apologize." Adam demanded.

"Hell to the fucking no! This my bar, you don't tell me what the _fuck_ to do." Charlotte stood her ground as Adam stood there, biting his tongue. He was not about to start anything. Not in front of so many people.

"Watch your tongue, Charlotte." Adam growled.

" _No_." She bit back. "No, the one who needs to watch their tongue is _you_ , Adam. You have the fucking _nerve_ to be an asshole to me and never apologize and then come here with your garbage and you expect _me_ to listen to you? To be kind? You _clearly_ don't know me." Charlotte took a step forward and looked at him, Hannah watching in confusion.

"I guess I don't." Adam said as his nostrils flared.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Looking over and seeing that familiar face, Adam clenched his fists.

Looking over and seeing Peter, Charlotte's eyes went back to Adam's as she nodded. "Everything is _fine_." She answered, staring up at Adam, only to feel tears stinging her eyes.

And Adam noticed this.

Turning around, Charlotte stormed off and disappeared behind the bar as the three watched. Peter took that as his cue to leave as Hannah tugged on Adam's arm, but Adam stayed glued there with a racing heart and eyes that couldn't leave the doorway Charlotte went through.

"Come on, let's go." Hannah said, tugging on Adam once again.

Staring at the doorway, Adam took in a small breath and turned, leaving the bar as his arm slid from Hannah's grip.

Forcing the door of her room open, she stomped over to her bed and tossed herself onto it, grabbing her pillow and yelling as loudly as she could into it. Loud enough that her throat began to ache. Long enough that she almost became lightheaded.

Why was she so bothered that Adam was with Hannah? Why should she care, anyway? If he wanted to be a dumbass and get back with the same woman that he so obviously—at least _seemed_ he—couldn't stand, especially when Charlotte came on the woman's kitchen table, then... so be it. She shouldn't give a damn. It was Adam's issue. He always went running back. She knew all the stories

But, she couldn't dismiss it. She couldn't act as if she didn't care. Not when it was making her react such way... Screaming and crying into a pillow.

Charlotte couldn't understand it... Why was she so worked up? Why did she care? It wasn't like Adam was her best friend. He was just her fuck buddy.

Or... at least _was_. She was sure Hannah replaced her. Yet again.

That night, she nearly cried herself to sleep, waking up and realizing she had to close the bar.

She was a mess, her makeup runny and staining her pillowcase, leaving her mark behind. Before even going down, she cleaned her face away from it all, leaving it free from any coverage.

Looking over at her nightstand clock, seeing that it was five till midnight, she frowned. The bar closed earlier than it normally did due to the speed dating... and the planned event for tomorrow. But, she wasn't upset at that, the bar made enough money for the lost time.

No... She was thinking of Adam and it was making her stomach sick.

Exiting the room and going down the stairs, into the bar, she eyed the area, seeing that those who had worked there picked up most of it.

Saying goodbye to the last few bartenders who had been leaving, Charlotte gathered all the stools and settled them on top of the counter. Rubbing her face as she yawned, she looked over at the clock behind the bar and sighed. It was passed midnight. "Happy birthday to me..." She said, turning and walking over to the doors of the bar.

Just about to lock the door, she realized someone was now standing behind it, the sight of a pair of legs before her as her focus was low. Trailing her eyes up as her eyebrows narrowed, she shook her head and locked the door. "Go away!" She loudly spoke, enough for _him_ to hear as she took a step back.

But, he refused. He shook his head and banged his fist on the glass surface. "Don't walk away!"

"Leave me alone, Adam!" She called out, shaking her head.

"No, I'm not!" Shaking his head again, he looked at her through the glass. "I need to talk to you—"

"I don't want to hear it! It's the same shit over and over again, I'm tired of it!" She narrowed her eyes. "I have two days left, two days and I'm gone. And I'm sure _you_ can go two days without bothering me."

"Shit, Charlotte, just hear me out!" He now shouted, shaking the doors.

"No!"

"I'm sorry! Okay! I'm fucking sorry! I'm a fucking asshole, I know! I always am! And I keep being a fucking dick to you and push you away like you're nothing!" He spoke with his fists on the door. "But, you're not!"

"Don't fucking lie to me, Adam! I've had enough of your shit for two fucking weeks! I was fine for six years without you!" She yelled back.

"You don't mean that! You know you don't!" He shook his head but Charlotte was biting back tears now.

"I'm tired of this! I'm tired of it all! I'm tired of us fucking and trying to be something more than just fuck buddies! I'm tired of trying to be friends with you and I'm tired of fighting! Just leave me alone!" She cried out, but Adam slammed his fist against the door as she flinched.

"Fuck! Charlotte, listen to me!"

"No! Stop using me just to get your mind off of Hannah!" Charlotte stomped.

"I'm not! I'm fucking not!" He shook his head, eyes never leaving hers.

"Just— Stop lying... Please, stop lying!"

"I didn't get back with Hannah, okay?! I'm over her! I'm _done_. I'm fucking done with her shit! She came back and wanted to talk but I didn't want to be alone with her. I know me. I know how I am. I had to go somewhere." Adam explained, panting. "I came here because— Because I knew if I saw you I'd be anchored in some way not to fall for her shit! I knew I wouldn't revert back to my old ways and end up back with her!"

"You used me!"

"Fuck! Let me finish!" Adam shouted, slamming the door with his fist again. "I needed someone to remind me that I didn't need a girlfriend to feel needed or wanted! I didn't need a girlfriend like her to make me feel useless! I didn't need _her_! I didn't need any of it!" He sucked in a breath. "I just needed someone there for me! Someone who wouldn't care of what I had done! Just someone who cared for _me_!"

Blinking as she gulped, watching the way his veins popped out of his neck and how his chest heaved, Charlotte kept her eyebrows narrowed.

"I know— I know who I am! I know how terrible I can be and I— I let me get to me and I just say and do stupid fucking shit and it affects you! I'm just... You're so fucking important to me, Charlotte... You don't even know it." His voice softened as he lowered his head and fist, resting his forehead on the door. "You don't because I don't _show_ it."

Taking in a small breath as she eyed him, Charlotte blinked away a few tears as her shaky hand reached out.

"You're not—" Taking in a deep breath, Adam shut his eyes. "You're not just my fuck buddy. You're a friend... You're my fucking best friend. You've _always_ been."

At his words, Charlotte's hand froze on the lock, eyes widening as she stared at him as he kept his forehead on the door. She never thought that he'd consider that idea. Not when he was so hostile... So to himself. And definitely not when he claimed that the only person he was friends with was Richard.

Looking down for a moment, Charlotte bit her inner lip before turning the lock, opening the door enough for Adam to fall onto her, catching him off guard as she engulfed him in a hug. "You're a fucking douchebag." She mumbled as she held him tightly.

"Never said I was a saint..." He spoke, wrapping his arms around her small frame, burying his face into her neck, taking in her warmth and scent.

"If we're going to be best friends, we need to be nicer." She pointed out as he nodded. "For starters, you owe me money for the lamp you broke."

Lifting his head and looking down at her, hands on her waist, Adam nodded. "Sorry." He apologized as Charlotte shrugged.

"Nothing like the aftermath of Adam Sackler's wrath." She said as Adam sniggered before leaning in and resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm too angry all the time—"

"You don't say..." Charlotte teased.

"So are you." He nudged his forehead against hers as she sighed.

"Eh... Not as bad." She winked as they looked at each other, Adam grinning before lifting his head from hers and kissing her cheekbone.

"I'm sure this will be a memorable way to start your birthday." Adam winked as her head tilted.

"You actually remembered my birthday?" She asked as his eyebrows instantly furrowed.

"Yeah?" He said, almost as if it were obvious. "Like... the only birthday I remember."

Smiling, Charlotte swiped the tip of Adam's nose with her index finger. "Wow, I feel _so_ special."

"You should." Adam nodded before scratching the back of his neck. "Can I... stay the night?"

"Why?" Charlotte asked, curious.

"Hannah's back and all..." He trailed as Charlotte let out a small _ohhh_.

"Yeah, just don't make it a habit." Walking around him and locking the door, Adam turned on his heels and eyed the backside of her, looking at her ass before smacking it as she jumped.

"Thanks—"

"That hurt." She hissed, rubbing her behind before Adam let out a small breath and crouched, kissing her ass— _literally_. "Adam, really?"

"I have a healing kiss." He teased, standing back up and picking her up in his arms like a princess.

"Sure you do." She sighed, giving in and letting him do whatever. She was too tired to fight it... or even walk. Plus, it was her birthday and he was expected to spoil her in some way after all that he had pulled.

"Can I sleep naked?" Adam asked as he dropped Charlotte on her bed. "Do you sleep naked?"

"Sometimes." She said as she sat up. "Not always, it can get too cold."

"I can warm you up." He grinned but Charlotte shook her head. "Okay, you can at least wear your underwear."

"Yeah, so you can get ideas?" She arched an eyebrow as Adam shrugged.

"Possibly... Or, because, you know how I am." He said as Charlotte sighed.

"Fine." Taking her shirt off as Adam watched, shimmying her shorts off, Adam couldn't help but lick his bottom lip. "Stop that." Charlotte pointed at him as he then walked over. "Adam, I'm _tired_."

"Relax, I'm not doing anything." He shook his head, stopping right before her and removing his shirt, tossing it to a side before kicking his shoes off, undoing his belt and pants and allowing them to fall around his ankles as Charlotte watched. Adam's eyes hadn't left her own.

"Oh, god. A strip tease." She said as he removed his underwear.

"Shhh... It's nothing." He spoke in a hush tone, grabbing her and bringing her under the sheets with him. Pulling and placing her arm over his shoulder, Adam lowered himself enough to bury his face into her breasts as she sighed. He felt her nipple brush against his cheek, causing him to shiver. "What I'd do to these babies—"

"Adam, sleep." She nearly demanded, twirling her finger around his hair and feeling the smooth texture.

"It _is_ your birthday, we could celebrate—"

"Tomorrow." Charlotte interrupted as Adam sighed. "Now, we sleep. I'm tired and my throat hurts from yelling."

"Psht... baby." He scoffed but Charlotte kneed him, causing him to grunt. "Ugh..."

" _Goodnight_." She sang.

"...Night."

That next morning, Charlotte woke up lying with her bare back facing the ceiling and an empty bedside. Narrowing her eyebrows at the sight of no Adam, she let out a small sigh. She didn't expect him to stay all morning with her, but she also didn't expect him to leave before she had woken up.

Turning her head and seeing it was 9AM, Charlotte sucked in a breath before she rubbed her face with one hand. Her body felt too heavy and her throat still ached from the night before.

Just about to lift herself up from her bed, something heavy landed on her back as she grunted. "What... the fuck?"

"Happy birthday, sleeping beauty." Hearing Adam's teasing voice and feeling his breath hit her cheek as she was squashed underneath him, she tried shoving him off but he only flipped her and peppered her cheeks with kisses.

"Oh god, best friends don't do this."

"Best friends don't fuck either or sleep naked together but look at us." He muttered against her cheek as she lifted her eyebrows. Adam was right there.

"Where did you go?" She asked, realizing he was dressed, wearing the clothes from the night before.

"I... got you a little something." He said, lifting himself from her and grabbing something from her nightstand—something he must've placed before dropping himself on top of her.

"Really?" She asked with an arched eyebrow, only to see him bring whatever it was to her line of vision. "A muffin?"

"Chocolate muffin." Adam winked as she shook her head, sitting up and reaching for it, but he stopped her. "Ah-ah-ah!" He lifted a finger as Charlotte's eyebrows narrowed. "Blow the candle."

"Adam, the candle isn't even lit—"

"Just blow the damn candle." He demanded as she sighed, putting her lips together and blowing, giving him a look as if saying _are you happy?_

Smiling at her, Adam leaned in and kissed her as she flinched. "Adam..."

"What? It's a birthday kiss." He shrugged, grabbing her hand and placing the muffin in it as he took the candle out.

"Thanks..." She chuckled, removing the wrap and eating it as he watched.

"What are you doing today?" He asked after a period of silence, Charlotte finishing up the muffin before pulling the sheets to her.

"Well, the bartenders wanted to do a karaoke night to celebrate since it's my birthday and last day. They were pleased with all that I've done..." She said while playing with the ends of her hair.

"That's it?" Adam asked with furrowed eyebrows as Charlotte looked up. "That's no fun."

"Yeah it is!" She defended. "I love karaoke."

"Sure..." He narrowed his eyes as she sighed.

"What? It is!" She laughed, nudging him back.

"We'll see about that..." Adam kept his eyes narrowed but Charlotte pressed her hand against his face.

"Stop that." She laughed before he licked her palm, causing her to pull it back and wipe it against his shirt. "Gross!"

" _Really_? Because it's not like I don't lick your fucking pussy!" Grabbing her wrists and sticking his tongue out, Charlotte fought against him.

"That's in the heat of the— Stop! Stop it!" She fought, moving her head from side to side. "Stop! Eugh!" Scrunching her nose as Adam pushed her down, tongue inches away from her cheek, she shut her eyes, feeling him lick a broad stripe up her cheek. "Gah, Adam!"

"Oh, look... you've got chocolate on your mouth." Forcing her eyes open and seeing him lick the corner of her mouth, she squirmed. "There." Lifting himself and giving her a mischievous grin, Charlotte groaned.

"Are you satisfied now?" She asked but Adam shook his head and lowered himself. "What..." Feeling the wet kisses against her breasts, she let out a small breath. "Okay when I said we could celebrate, I meant later, after I've showered and—"

"Oh, relax, that's not what I'm doing. I'm just doing what I wanted to all night." Kissing down the valley of her breasts, licking and biting against the skin as Charlotte bit her tongue, Adam took one of her nipples in his mouth as he took the other in his hand as she let out a small whimper.

"Ad—" Cutting herself off as she closed her mouth, biting her inner lip, Adam smirked, tweaking her nipple with his fingers as he flicked her other with his tongue. "Mmmh..."

Lifting himself up from her and looking down, seeing how her chest was heaving, Adam grinned. "Okay, now I'm satisfied."

Sucking in a breath, Charlotte narrowed her eyes. "You're never really satisfied." She shook her head, sitting up and pushing Adam back so she could get out of bed and shower.

"Very true but... We can make it up all throughout the day." He grinned as he stood up, walking over to Charlotte and squeezing her ass as she shook her head.

"All throughout? Really?" She asked as she walked into her bathroom, Adam following.

"Mhm. It's your birthday." He said, grabbing her waist and pulling her to him as he kissed the back of her neck and shoulders.

"What a great excuse." Peeling his hands off her, Charlotte removed her underwear and went into the shower as Adam watched her do so.

Standing there, unsure of what to do as he heard the shower run, he rubbed the back of his head as he turned on his heel, eyeing the bedroom, then looking back at the shower.

Pushing the curtain to a side, Charlotte peeked her head out. "Come on."

Snapping his head over, his eyes narrowed. "Huh?"

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?" Charlotte asked as Adam slowly nodded, instantly stripping out of his clothes and pushing them to a side before walking over. "You looked like an idiot just standing there." She laughed as Adam had walked in.

"Whatever." Grabbing her and pulling away from the water, he stood under the shower head instead as the water soaked him, head to toe.

"Adam!" Charlotte shivered, grabbing him and tugging him back but he didn't budge. "I'm cold let me go back under."

"I've got a better idea." Adam said, looking down at her and pulling her to him, pressed together under the shower as she groaned.

"I'm gonna make you wash my hair."


	9. Aright, Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like birthday sex!

When he said they'd _make it up all throughout the day_ , Adam meant it.

"Ugh... Just like that..." Charlotte bit her tongue as her head fell back, hands deep in Adam's hair as she ran her fingers through it—just as he was running his tongue through her.

Taking in heavy breaths as she sat on the edge of her bed, knees far apart with Adam sitting in between, her back arched. Throughout the shower, Adam kept pulling her close. No matter what she was doing, he kept tugging her to him... It got to a point that Charlotte gave up pushing away and pulled him to her.

And then that tension came back.

And then they found eachother having their tongues deep in the other.

And, before they realized it, Charlotte was sitting at the edge of her bed with Adam's head buried in between her thighs. Tongue deep and nose stimulating her.

It wasn't as rushed or rough as it normally was, Adam took his time working her up, tasting every bit of her as he could. He made sure that she came more than once. It was her birthday, after all, and he wanted to spoil her.

"Mmmh... Fuck..." She moaned, eyes closed as her lips parted, she tried her best not to buck her hips... But, she grew desperate. Charlotte was practically fucking Adam's face.

Gripping her hips and holding her down, Adam's lips wrapped around her swollen nub, licking and sucking at it as her breath hitched, moans ascending, toes curling and fingers tugging his hair.

"Shit— Shit, fuck..." Charlotte panted, biting her tongue as she came in his mouth, Adam licking her clean.

Sitting up on his knees, looking up at Charlotte as he licked her cum from his lips, Adam gave her a sheepish grin. "I fucking love this pussy." He grinned, hands rubbing her thighs as she looked down at him, grabbing his face and leaning forward to kiss him.

"I bet you do." Charlotte spoke into the kiss with a smile.

Standing up and pushing her back onto the bed, lying on top of her as she let out a moan in the kiss feeling him against her, Adam held her face with one hand as his other dragged the tips of his fingers up and down her stomach while leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. Letting out small grunts against her skin, leaving open mouthed kisses as he began to grind against her, Charlotte roamed her hands down his back and grabbed his ass. "Mm-mm." Adam shook his head before flipping Charlotte on top of him.

Rolling her eyes as she felt Adam's hands massaging her ass cheeks while licking up her neck, he grabbed her thighs and spread them apart as he bucked his hips. "Adam... We just showered..."

"And?" He said into her neck, biting it as she let out a small hiss. "We're just humping."

"Adam, it's already noon... I have to check the bar." Charlotte sighed as Adam kept lifting his hips against her.

"Fine." He groaned, sitting up with her as he held her hips. "We're not done here." Adam said as he looked at her lips, Charlotte holding his shoulders as she shook her head.

"Of course we're not..." She breathed, looking down at him as he lifted his eyes, giving her a look. His eyes looked bigger than normal as if he had been giving her puppy eyes. "Stop..." Charlotte groaned, shoving his head back but Adam sniggered. "I gotta get dressed." Just about to stand up, Adam caught her chin and kissed just under her eye.

Taking in a small breath as she looked at him, Charlotte stood up and aimed for her dresser, pulling on a thong before putting a bralette and t-shirt dress on. Watching her get dressed, Adam sucked in a breath as he sat there, straightening his back and rolling his shoulders before speaking up. "Can you come with me... later to Hannah's?"

Narrowing her eyebrows, Charlotte turned and eyed Adam as if that was the most insane thing he could have ever said. "Why?"

"To get a few things, so I can just move out." He said as Charlotte eyed him, sucking in a small breath.

"What if she's there?" She crossed her arms as Adam stood up. "I don't want to see her, Adam."

"I know, but... Please." He pouted, walking up to her as Charlotte shook her head. " _Please_!" He whined, grabbing her upper arms and pulling her to him.

"Fine! It better not take long, I don't want to miss a second of karaoke night." She pointed before slipping from his grip as Adam shook his head. "We'll go in an hour. In the mean time, there's milk in Richard's fridge." Charlotte said before walking away, Adam instantly rushing over to his clothes and pulling them on.

Making her way down the stairs and over to the bar, Charlotte did a few check ups, making sure there was enough liquor in stock, that the glasses were stacked and cleaned and that everything was in order. Although it was Saturday, not many people came in at noon... But, there were still customers.

"Oh, look, it's the birthday girl!" One of the bartenders, Dana, clapped as she had walked into the bar, ready for her shift. "Happy birthday, I got you a little something but you can only open it later tonight." She winked at Charlotte as she waved the bag in her hand.

Smiling, Charlotte walked over and hugged Dana with a small thank you. "I've gotta head out in a bit to run a few errands but I'll be back before the karaoke starts." Stepping back and eyeing the blonde woman—who had been dressed in a tank top and jean shorts—Dana then looked over Charlottes head.

"Does... errands mean going out with Adam somewhere?" She nudged her head as Charlotte sucked in a small breath, looking over her shoulder and seeing Adam sitting to a side, waiting. "It does, huh? Don't tell me you two have a thing... I wouldn't be surprised, you falling for your brothers best friend—"

"Whoa, wait—" Charlotte snapped her head back ahead. "I do not have feelings for him, he's my best friend, too." She chuckled, as if it was absurd.

"Really?" Dana lifted an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I mean... Adam is pretty bold and doesn't hold back so it wouldn't be a surprise as to why his eyes are on you right now." She snickered as Charlotte furrowed her eyebrows, looking over and seeing Dana was right.

Shaking her head, she looked back at Dana and sighed. "There's nothing between us, alright? I've been his friend since I was in middle school."

Lifting her hands up in defense, Dana took a small step back. "Okay, whatever you say!" She laughed as Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I won't lie, though, he is hot... Just, not my type. He's way too wild for my liking." At that, she walked off as Charlotte took in a deep breath.

"If you only knew..." She mumbled to herself before turning and finishing up a few things.

Growing impatient as over an hour had passed, Adam made his way over to Charlotte—who had been speaking to one of the customers. "Charlotte..." Adam groaned from behind her as she excused herself.

"Yes, Adam?" She asked, crossing her arms and looking up at him as he leaned forward. He looked insanely bored.

"Can we get this shit over with? I wanna go already." Adam pouted as Charlotte sighed.

"Sure." She huffed, turning to the bar and speaking over to Dana. "I'll be back!"

"You better be!" She exclaimed back as Charlotte then turned to Adam and pushed him out the front door with her. "Come on, big guy."

"Is today my last day with you until another six years?" Adam asked as the two walked along the sidewalk.

" _Technically_ tomorrow is." Charlotte corrected. "I'm leaving in the evening." She nodded as Adam looked over.

"Then that adds one more day of me being a complete pain in the ass to you. I'm making up for time lost." He winked as Charlotte looked up, shaking her head.

"Pain in the ass..." She chuckled, moving her hand to pinch Adam's ass as he swatted her hand, only to do the same to Charlotte's ass as she smacked his arm away.

"Your ass is more fun to pinch than mine." Adam insisted, trying to reach for it but Charlotte kept shoving him away, laughing.

"Stop! You have an obsession with my damn ass..." She grumbled.

"Dancers tend to have nice butts... You have a nice one. I'm appreciating it like art." Adam shrugged as he quickly reached over and grabbed a handful of her ass as Charlotte sighed.

The walk wasn't all that long, although being left with Adam's wandering hands wasn't the greatest when out in public, the two found themselves walking up a staircase. "Make it quick, I don't want to be in there any longer than I was last weekend." Charlotte said as Adam unlocked the door with a dismissive eye roll.

"Yeah, whatever, you know very well that was fucking hot and the best sex we've—" Cutting himself off as the two walked in, seeing Hannah walking out of her room, Adam and Charlotte stood there with matching expressions. Almost as if they were caught stealing something.

"Oh, look... Perfect timing." Hannah said as she sucked in her lips, holding a dress shirt that looked much like the one Adam wore to Richard's wedding.

"I thought you tossed that out." Charlotte mumbled over to Adam who stared at Hannah.

"Wasn't like we were hiding something." Adam casually shrugged as Charlotte lifted her eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" Hannah blinked, still holding the shirt.

But Adam nonchalantly walked passed her as he said "We fucked on your kitchen table" which earned a gasp from Hannah.

Watching the interaction, Charlotte placed her hands on her hips, Hannah looking over. "I was the original fuck buddy, anyway." Charlotte shrugged with an effortless smirk.

"She's right!" Adam called out from Hannah's bedroom.

"What the hell is going on? Who are you?" Hannah asked Charlotte.

"Adam is moving out and I'm his best friend and occasional fuck buddy." Charlotte so calmly explained as Hannah stared at her in disbelief. "It helps being very flexible and open to kinky shit."

"Alright, I'm good." Adam said, holding a duffle bag—the same one from the Vegas trip. "I'll take that." Adam snatched the dress shirt from Hannah's grip before walking over to Charlotte.

"Why the hell would you want a cum stained dress shirt?" Hannah asked.

"It reminds me that I fucked Charlotte on your kitchen table and made her cum on it. Who knows what remnants of her you've tasted." Adam shrugged as he opened the door, Charlotte stifling a laugh before turning and waving.

"You have a lovely bed, by the way!" She called out before Adam pushed her away to shut the door behind him.

"What?!" Hannah shouted but it was too late to even get an answer... An answer she knew she didn't need.

"That felt liberating." Charlotte nodded, grabbing the dress shirt from Adam and walking down the stairs. "Do you really want to keep this?"

"Would it be wrong?" He asked as Charlotte scrunched up her nose.

"Really? It's so gross. It's not even mine, it's your dried up cum." She shook her head.

"Yeah... You're right." Grabbing the shirt and tossing it into a garbage bin, the two made their way far from Hannah's apartment and over to Adam's.

"This is where you live?" Charlotte asked, eyeing the cluttered up apartment as Adam dropped his bag.

"Obviously so, I'm not breaking into someone's apartment." He answered, kicking off his shoes and removing his shirt, then his jeans, before being in just his underwear as he crouched to look through his duffle bag.

"Obviously so..." Charlotte mocked, eyeing the space. "It's a mess. It suits you."

"Thanks." He huffed, pulling out a set of clothes, standing back up and tossing them on his couch, about to drop his underwear.

"Adam, why are you changing in the damn living room?" Charlotte asked, then pointing her hands over to his windows. "Anyone can see you."

"Yes, anyone who's _that_ tall to see into here." He fired as Charlotte glared.

"Asshole." She huffed, walking over to his couch and plopping on to it as Adam changed his underwear, then grabbing his jeans.

Sitting with her arms crossed, eyeing ahead of her, Charlotte's eyes wandered over to Adam as he stood there holding his jeans and placing his belt over his shoulder. She couldn't lie... it was a nice sight to see him standing there in just his underwear. Adam was always a sight to see, she just never gave him that ego booster.

"You like what you see?" Adam teased as Charlotte scoffed.

"Sure." She humored him, shifting her eyes away, but this caught Adam's attention more as he looked over, dropping his jeans and belt to a side.

"You do..." He narrowed his eyes, walking over to her. Charlotte had looked at him for a moment but then rolled her eyes and looked away once again. "You _do_."

"Quit it, _Sackler_." Charlotte snapped but Adam got a hold of her chin and bent forward to look her in the eyes. "Can you hurry up and get dressed so I can go back to the bar?" She asked, arms still crossed.

"You still have time to spare." Adam nodded with a wink as Charlotte sighed. " _Plenty_ of time to spare." He grinned.

"What has you turned on _now_?" Charlotte asked.

"You, of course." Adam grinned. "You're in my apartment, sitting on my couch, for the first time." He nodded as Charlotte arched an eyebrow. "Plus, it's your birthday... You look hot... And I can see your nipples."

Shoving him back and looking down at her chest, Charlotte unfolded her arms. "Alright, Adam." She breathed, forcing herself up and standing before him, kicking off her shoes and removing her t-shirt dress. "Fuck me, then."

Grinning and taking that as an obvious open invitation, Adam reached for Charlotte's bare waist and crashed his lips against hers before lifting her up in his hold as she wrapped her legs around him. Moving his hands to her ass and feeling the bare skin from her thongs lack of coverage, he brought her to his bedroom and fell with her on his bed.

Holding onto the back of his head as Charlotte's tongue glided against his own, Adam's hands went on a frenzy, grasping and kneading her breasts, pulling them out from their confines and feeling her hard nipples against his palms as he growled into her mouth.

Bucking her hips up, wanting the friction, Charlotte could so easily feel Adam's hard-on against the fabrics blocking either of them; only for him to rub against her.

"Oh, you're so eager." Adam muttered against her lips. "You always act as if you don't need it, but you want my dick so bad. You always do."

"Mm— Fuck, maybe." Charlotte breathed against him, lowering her hand to reach for his length but Adam grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head as she let out a small cry. "Stop that, let me touch you." She whined, lifting her hips again but Adam lied against her.

"No, I rather cum on your stomach than in my fucking underwear." He cursed, moving his lips away from Charlotte's and kissing along her jaw before biting her ear lobe, then licking from the top of her sternum, up her neck. Kissing her chin, then biting her bottom lip, Charlotte impatiently groaned.

"Adam, I said fuck me, not lick me." She said as Adam had let go of her lip and lifted himself enough.

"Fine." He huffed, letting go of her wrist and flipping her onto her stomach. Unhooking the bralette and opening it to leave kisses down her spine, Adam grabbed her hips and lifted her to her knees. With her ass in the air and in his face, Adam grinned before biting one of her ass cheeks harshly as Charlotte yelped.

"Fuck!" She moaned, although it had hurt, it turned her on even more. 

Leaning back and seeing the bite mark, Adam grinned in content before he lowered his underwear enough and pulled himself out, grabbing Charlotte's and tugging it down enough as he sat up behind her and positioned himself. He couldn't help but curse under his breath, seeing that he was leaking already and probably stained his fresh underwear. "Shit..." He sighed, but brushed it off the moment he pushed in between Charlotte's thighs and instantly felt the tightness of her cunt suffocating him.

"Ah— Adam, fuck..." She breathed, holding herself up on her forearms, taking in deep breaths before Adam pulled back and rammed right into her. Again, and again... and again, until she was dripping, spilling all over his cock.

But, of course, it wasn't enough for Adam. He kept going, feeling Charlotte tighten even more after temporarily loosening up. He let out a string of curses and grunts, animalistic sounds leaving his mouth as Charlotte panted and clutched his bed sheets.

Her body was on fire and she could hardly even hear Adam's yelling now that she was practically hearing white noise. The heat was unbearable and she felt as if she was seeing stars. It was almost like that night on Hannah's kitchen table, except, this time, Adam had a lot more will power. The fact that he was in his own apartment, on his bed, added to the excitement.

"A— Adam..." Charlotte breathed, eyes shut as she let out small cries of pleasure, the sound of skin meeting skin now flooding her ears.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He shouted, thrusting his hips sloppily, loosing his rhythm as he was reaching his climax.

Pulling out and flipping Charlotte onto her back, she hadn't processed what had happened until she felt something warm and sticky on her stomach, near her belly button. "You bastard..." She nearly whispered, too tired to open her eyes but forcing them to as she sat up on one elbow.

"You said you didn't want little Adam Sackler's." He teased, looking over at Charlotte before crawling over and kissing her lips, her eyebrows knitting as she frowned, only to kiss him back before she reached a hand into his hair.

"Doesn't mean you should nut on my damn stomach." She mumbled against his lips but Adam shrugged and pushed her down, lips never leaving her own.

After what felt like an hour of staying on Adam's bed, pressed up against one another, lips on the occasion separating, the two eventually went back to the bar doing what they did best—act as if nothing happened. But, when Charlotte had returned, Dana gave her a look as if her afterglow was visible enough for _anyone_ to see.

Taking a second shower and changing into another dress, Charlotte made her way down the stairs and into the bar to see birthday decorations, only for a pair of arms to instantly engulf her waist and lift her from the ground as she gawked. "Adam, was this— Did you do this?" She asked as Adam was the one holding her.

"Possibly." He shrugged, the bar filling up for karaoke night.

"Thank you." She smiled down at him, kissing his nose before he lowered her. Grabbing his hand and dragging him around with her as she greeted those she had known—while saying thank you's to the birthday wishes—Charlotte had spent the whole night with Adam.

On occasion, of course, she slipped away to sing with a few friends and on her own, Adam cheering her on. He made sure she was going to have the best last night in Brooklyn for her birthday. She had taken in a number of rounds in her and got even more loose than she already was, dancing and singing on tabletops, even on the bar top.

It had hit 3AM and Charlotte had fallen into Adam's arms, exhausted and nearly wasted— _nearly_. A goofy grin was on her lips as she reached up and held Adam's chin as he brought her back up to her temporary room. "Today... was _sooo_ fucking... amazing." Charlotte laughed as Adam nodded.

"It better have been." He joked as she grinned. "You're old now."

"28 isn't... 28 isn't that old." Charlotte shook her head. "You know what's old? 30. You're old."

"I'm not!" Adam shook his head, causing Charlotte to snicker.

"Mhm... Okay, big guy..." Feeling Adam place her down as he wore a small smile from the nickname, Charlotte reached out and held his hands. "Stay... You're so warm and I... Let's cuddle!" She hiccuped.

"Don't try anything funny." Adam said as Charlotte dropped her hold.

"M— Me! Psht... I don't want your dick... I'm still recovering from earlier." She stated, sitting up and removing her dress and unhooking her bra, tossing them to a side before kicking off her heels and burying herself deep into her bed.

"It was good, wasn't it?" Adam grinned as he stripped to his underwear, crawling in and holding Charlotte from behind, spooning her as he pressed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Perfect..." She yawned, reaching for his hand and holding it, scooting back into him to feel his broad chest against her back. "Mhm... _That's_ good." Feeling the warmth of his body against hers, Charlotte closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, _princess_." Adam smiled, kissing the back of Charlotte's head before burying his face into her neck and shoulder.

"Goodnight, _troll_."


	10. Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give it two years.

* _I'm just gonna slip in and tell you there's a[spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/archaicalien/playlist/7tJI7xqrMSmioJvPsWgsrZ?si=uGVJDFW7RMyPzQRlHhtjPw) for Milk!_ *

 

* * *

 

 

A sense of warmth was missing from Charlotte, haphazardly pulling herself under her sheets and cozying up. She was starting to wake up but she still felt exhausted. Her memory was a blur and she could hardly remember when she even went to bed...

Sucking in a breath and holding her sheets, she opened her eyes and let out a small groan from the faint headache—and hunger she felt. "Lovely..." She breathed, turning on her back, only to narrow her eyebrows. Something did feel right. "Adam?" Charlotte spoke out loud, now realizing the man was no longer at her bedside.

Had they fucked? Did something happen last night?

No... No, she knew they hadn't. She was a bit _shit faced_ but she knew Adam would never cross those boundaries.

Then, she remembered. He brought her to bed and... she asked him to stay.

"So much for staying." Charlotte mumbled as she slowly sat up, looking at her clock on the nightstand and seeing it was half past eleven in the morning. She slept enough even though she went to sleep pretty late.

Forcing herself out of bed, Charlotte took her time—brushing her teeth, showering, getting dressed and packing her things. She would be returning to Manhattan that evening and wanted to get all the picking up over with.

Walking out of the spare room and to the kitchen, Charlotte was greeted by the newly weds. "Oh... Hey, you're already back..." She said, a bit surprised. She wondered if they had seen Adam...

"Yeah, we didn't want to keep you away for so long. Plus, it's Sunday and I didn't want you going back home too late." Richard said as he greeted his sister, pulling her into an embrace.

"Ahh. Thank you." She nodded, moving to serve herself some cereal... only to see all the milk was gone. " _Adam_." Charlotte quietly hissed, sighing and eating the cereal on its own.

"When are you heading out?" Virginia asked.

"Well..." Looking up at the clock on the microwave, Charlotte took in a small breath. "It's already two... I guess in a few hours, I've got a few things to do before I head back. I've been in here the entire week and I haven't really seen much of Brooklyn. It's been a while." She nodded.

"Oh, that sounds nice." Virginia smiled. "How was it?"

"Great! Yeah, I had a good time... I brought in so many customers." Charlotte chuckled.

"We were told! I'm glad, maybe we should do events every now and then. And I heard your birthday had the most customers." Richard grinned as Charlotte nodded.

"Yeah, lots of people. Karaoke night was a hit." She smiled.

"Well, I'm glad. I hope you had a great birthday." Richard smiled back. "We promise we'll make it up to you and visit you in Manhattan and do a little something."

Shaking her head, Charlotte lifted a hand. "It's okay, you two settle in. It's been a busy month for you. I can wait." She nodded as the newly weds nodded back. "I'm gonna head out for a bit, I'll see you two later. Maybe get some dinner before I leave?" She pointed as she walked backwards.

"Yeah, sounds good!" Richard called out as Charlotte gave him a thumbs up before walking away.

Making her way down the stairs and out the side door, all the way to the sidewalk, Charlotte placed her sunglasses on as she walked on. She didn't know exactly where she was going or what her destination was, but, it seemed awfully a lot like the path she took to the bar from Adam's place.

Was she really going after him?

"No." She said to herself, turning in her tracks, only to narrow her eyes and seeing a tall figure walking in the opposite direction she was going in.

Blinking a few times, Charlotte sucked in a small breath before walking over. But, as she was about to do so, someone bumped right into Adam and suddenly yelled.

"Watch where you're going, Frankenstein!" The man yelled up at Adam, but Adam looked down, unamused.

"It's not Frankenstein."

"What?!" The man glared. "I don't give a damn what your name is, you're like Frankenstein! Big and stupid! And not watching where you're going!"

"The creatures name isn't Frankenstein, you imbecile." Adam corrected, but the man wasn't having it.

"Fuck off, nerd!" The man shoved Adam but Charlotte quickly rushed up and got in the middle.

"Whoa, hey, there's no need to fight." She said, blocking the man from pissing off Adam any more than he possibly was.

"Tell dumbo, here, to keep his mouth shut and watch where he's going!" He pointed his hand but Charlotte narrowed her eyes. The man reeked of alcohol and looked pretty dirty from the torn clothing and messy hair.

"Dumbo? Never heard that one before." Adam scoffed but Charlotte quickly looked up at him.

"Adam, quit it, don't add fuel to the fire." She said.

"Yeah! Are you stupid or something? Are you dumb? You're weird lookin, maybe you got issues! But your ears are big enough so you must be able to listen from a mile away!"

Narrowing her eyes, Charlotte spun on her heel and threw her fist at the man's cheek. "Hey! Don't fucking call my friend stupid you asshat!" She shouted. "And don't fucking call him weird looking either, you bastard!" Throwing another punch as the man stumbled and fell back, clutching his face, Charlotte instantly straddled him as the man kept spewing nonsense—yelling at her, calling her names, making the situation far worse than it should've been.

Reaching over and lifting Charlotte off of the man, Adam held her back. "So much for not adding fuel to the fire." He hissed as Charlotte took in deep breaths.

"Yeah, that's right! You're a weak bitch! You can't do shit! You're sensitive and you have to come to this giants rescue! What?! He can't handle himself?!" Turning around as he gritted his teeth, Adam punched the man straight in the nose and suddenly heard bone cracking.

"Hey! You three!" Hearing distant shouting, Charlotte looked over and cursed as a pair of police officers rushed over.

"Perfect..." She sighed.

In the span of an hour, Charlotte and Adam found themselves in a police station. Charlotte had to explain everything and, luckily, they didn't get held in a cell. She couldn't say the same for the random man who wanted to start trouble—apparently this wasn't the first time he's caused problems.

Sitting beside Adam as she had her arms crossed and sunglasses still on, Adam leaned back in his chair and looked over at Charlotte for a moment as they sat in silence. "Why did you punch him?"

"Why did _you_?" She asked.

"He pissed me off." Adam answered, eyes falling to Charlotte's bruises knuckles. "Called you a weak bitch when that's clearly not the case."

Sucking in a breath, Charlotte spoke up. "He called you dumb and weird looking." She truthfully answered. "So I guess we both don't like when others offend us. Unless, of course, its one of us doing it to the other."

Shifting his eyes back up to Charlotte's side profile, Adam wore a small smile. "Well.. What are best friends for." Adam said as Charlotte finally turned her attention, looking at Adam and smiling, only to hear footsteps approaching.

"Here you go, ma'am." Looking up and seeing the officer hand her an ice bag, Charlotte thanked them before taking it and standing up.

"I've gotta get going... I promised I'd have an early dinner with Rich and Gin." She truthfully spoke, looking over at Adam.

"When do you leave?" He asked.

"Around seven probably." She shrugged. "Why?"

Shaking his head, he stayed sat. "Thanks for stepping up for me."

Sucking in a breath, Charlotte nodded saying "Anytime" before she turned and left. Adam watched, as she left through the doors and down the steps, even looking through the window until he lost complete sight of her.

Making her way back to Richard's bar and up to their loft, Charlotte had walked in to boxes of pizzas all over the kitchen table and sodas galore.

"Uh... There's three of us, why so many pizzas?" She chuckled but her brother shrugged and bit down on his slice.

"Eh, we're back home and this is the best pizza in Brooklyn... Plus, let's say it's one of two birthday dinners for you." Richard winked as Charlotte chuckled. "Enjoy, kiddo." He ruffled her hair as she went to grab a slice.

After an hour or so, stuffing herself and talking to the married couple, Charlotte eventually had called a cab and said her goodbyes to the two—a long one, Richard couldn't let go. Placing her bags in the trunk of the cab, distant shouting caught her attention.

"Charlotte! Charlotte! Hey— Move it! Charlotte!" Looking over and seeing Adam shove through people, her eyebrows narrowed as she closed the trunk.

"Give me a second." She told the taxi driver before walking over to Adam. "Why are you frantically yelling my name?" Charlotte laughed. "I'm like... right here."

"Shh— I know, it made it more dramatic." Adam said with a smile. "I wanted to give you a _proper_ goodbye."

"A proper goodbye?" Charlotte arched an eyebrow as Adam nodded. "So staring at me walking away wasn't enough?" She teased.

"Of course not, I hate watching your ass leave my sight. Like, your literal ass, not you as a whole." He joked as she let out a fake gasp.

"You'll see my literal ass soon... Again, one day." Charlotte nodded as Adam narrowed his eyes.

"How soon? Six years? That's too fucking long, I might as well grab it now." He teased, reaching over but Charlotte swatted him away with a laugh. "I'm kidding, come on, little one." Waving his hands for him to hug her, Charlotte walked closer and wrapped her arms around his waist as Adam held her tightly.

"I'll see you again, big guy." She said into the hug before letting go and slipping from his grip. "I've gotta go."

Watching her turn and walk off, Adam only jogged over and caught her wrist. "Wait—"

"What?" Charlotte chuckled.

"Can I get a goodbye kiss?" He asked with a small pout, making Charlotte roll her eyes as she grinned.

" _Sure_." Grabbing his collar, tiptoeing and pressing her lips against his, Adam leaned in and kissed back—with a bit more force, of course.

Holding her cheeks, Adam pushed back and kissed her forehead. "Get home safe." He nodded before letting go, Charlotte giving him a nod, turning around and slipping into the cab.

But, just before the cab left, she lowered her window and stuck her head out to look at him. "You owe me milk! I had to eat my cereal dry this morning!" At that, the cab was off, leaving Adam standing there with a grin as he watched the car drive into the distance.

 

* * *

 

"Alright, so I know I said I had to tell you something and I have yet to..." Virgina began as Charlotte sat in front of her at Richard's bar. Almost two years had passed since she went back to Manhattan and a lot had changed... Possibly why she hadn't gone to Brooklyn since. "But... I think now is a good time." She winked as Charlotte lifted her eyebrows.

"Okay, what is it? You're making me anxious..." Charlotte leaned in as Virginia smiled, Richard taking her side and holding her stomach, earning a gasp from his sister. "No... No! No way, oh my gosh!" She squealed in excitement. "This is amazing! Aw, you guys are going to be lovely parents! How far along are you?"

Sucking in a breath, Virginia tilted her head to a side a bit. "About three months..."

"Three months! What! And you didn't tell me!" Charlotte shook her head in disbelief.

"We wanted to make sure all was okay... We didn't want to speak up just yet. But three months was a decent length so... Now you know!" Richard exclaimed and Charlotte smiled again. "Plus, we wanted to tell you in person."

"I'm so happy for you two." She nodded. "I'm going to spoil that little peanut and I'm going to be one hell of an aunt." Winking as she stood up, Virginia laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure you are." Richard winked as Charlotte shook her head.

"Speaking of... I'll be right back." She lifted a finger, turning on her heel and walking off, up to the loft.

Tending to the bar and cleaning the surface of it, Richard lifted his focus as he heard footsteps approaching. "Oh, look who it is. It's been a while."

"Yeah, sorry..." Adam apologized.

"It's alright." Richard shook his head. "I'll be right back, I've gotta get something from the back." He pointed as Adam nodded, Virginia was now speaking to a couple at the opposite end of the bar.

"So guess who was acting as if she was sleeping when I walked in..." Charlotte spoke up as she had walked up to Virginia, letting out a small laugh, only to see Adam in the distance as he instantly stood up straight from leaning against the bar.

He was... far broader than he was before. Much bigger. And his hair was longer and pushed back, unlike how it used to be where it covered most of her forehead. He even had faint facial hair. Adam was much more different now. It felt like it had been ten years... Not two.

Then... her eyes landed on a blonde woman standing right beside him.

"She's sneaky, hmm." Virginia chuckled, leaning in and tickling the little girl that was now in Charlotte's hold as a small giggle left her, only to look up and see where Charlotte was looking in. "Oh, I didn't notice he came in..."

"I'll be right back." Walking over to Adam, Charlotte smiled. "Hey."

"Hey..." Adam greeted, looking at Charlotte, then the little girl in her hold who had looked at Adam for a moment but quickly shied away when they made eye contact. "It's nice to see you."

"You too..." Charlotte smiled.

"Uh... So..." Scratching the back of his head, Adam pointed over to the blonde next to him. "This is Jessa... My girlfriend." He introduced as Charlotte's eyebrows lifted, only to stick out her hand.

"I'm Charlotte." She smiled as Jessa took her hand, Adam watching in awe. This was not the reaction he expected. Then again... the Charlotte he was looking at was totally different than the one he said goodbye to.

Her hair was shorter now, at her shoulders, and her attire was far different than what she normally wore. Instead of wearing her t-shirt dresses or jean shorts and a top... It was almost as if she was wearing high end brands. Almost as if she took the outfit right off of a manikin posing for Chanel.

And then he noticed the shimmer on her ring finger. A diamond ring. An _engagement_ ring. That's when Charlotte noticed the staring and shifted her hand enough to hide it.

"Hi." Jessa greeted, eyes falling to the little girl in Charlotte's hold as her hand slipped from hers. "So, who's the munchkin?" She asked, pointing.

"This is Violet." Charlotte introduced with a smile, combing her fingers through Violet's nearly-black hair as Adam watched. "My daughter."

"Violet?" Jessa asked. "That's interesting."

Taking in a small breath, Charlotte nodded. "Yeah... Funny story, I heard about Incredibles 2 and I remembered how I loved the name Violet."

"You named her after a cartoon character?" Jessa questioned as Charlotte nodded. Adam was far too quiet for his own good.

"Yeah... And her hair is like hers almost which is great." Charlotte smiled, kissing the top of her daughters head as she held her tight, head resting on her mother's shoulder and eyes wandering over to Adam as she stared... And he stared back.

"Oh... Wow..." Jessa nodded but Charlotte's attention got caught by Adam who had his full attention on Violet.

"Yeah. Uh, if you'll excuse me, I promised her I'd take her out of the bar and to a park." Charlotte smiled as Violet still kept her eyes on Adam. "It was nice seeing you." At that, she turned around and walked away.

Sitting up and wrapping her arms over her mother's shoulders and peeking over, Violet looked at Adam once more as he did the same, only to look away as Virginia spoke to Charlotte and went to kiss Violet's head.

"Adam?" Jessa spoke up, catching his attention. "What is it?"

Blinking, he took in a deep breath and looked away. "Nothing."


	11. Mr. Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told.

"So, you've met Violet?" Virginia asked as she approached Adam and Jessa. She could see the look on Adam's face, almost as if something didn't make sense. As if he were processing something.

Taking in a deep breath, Adam nodded as he scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah—"

"She's pretty cute." Jessa butted in as Adam looked over at her.

"Yeah, she is. Cute kid. How old is she?" He curiously asked, looking back over at Virginia.

"A little over one." She nodded with a small smile, seeing Adam shift on his feet. He seemed uncomfortable... "Charlotte's really settled down... In the span of two years had a kid and got engaged. I believe they're planning on getting married soon." Virginia added as Adam bit down.

"Nice... Uh, congrats to her." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose before sucking in a breath. "We should get going, it seems Dick is busy." Adam pointed over to where Richard was as Virginia slowly looked over, then back to Adam.

"Oh, are you sure?" Virginia perked.

"Yeah, yeah... We should go, we've— I've got things to do." He awkwardly looked away and reached for Jessa's hand as she eyed him with narrowed eyebrows. "Tell Dick I'll see him around." Adam waved a hand as he turned.

"What about Charlotte?" Virginia asked as Adam stopped in his tracks and rubbed his forehead. She waited for a response with a small tilt of her head, she knew very well that the news hadn't settled well on him.

"Uh, I'm sure she's... busy with Violet." Adam said as he looked over at Virginia.

"Well, it's practically been two years since she left... Maybe you two can hang out." Virginia shrugged but Jessa snickered.

"What, are you guys like toddlers and need a playdate?" She shook her head as Adam ran his fingers through his hair.

"You two are best friends so I'm sure you've got a lot of catching up to do—"

"I'm sure she doesn't have time for a best friend when she's now a mom and is engaged." Adam narrowed his eyes for a moment as he nodded before walking away.

Sucking in a breath, Virginia watched the two walk away as she crossed her arms. For a moment she could've sworn Adam _wasn't_ a complete asshole. But, she must've read things wrong.

Sitting on a blanket that was lied out on the grass as Charlotte had brought a bag filled with things for her little afternoon at the park with Violet, she pulled out her phone and took photos of her daughter. Violet sat there and played with her toys, on the occasion smiling up at her mother as Charlotte made faces and said things to her that made her giggle. "You're so precious." Lowering her phone and reaching over, she brought Violet on to her lap and kissed the top of her head, nuzzling her cheek against her daughters puffy own.

Scrolling through the photos, smiling to herself, Charlotte felt her heart swell up. Violet was an angel. Insanely beautiful. She had hazel eyes and curly hair as dark as night. She even had dimples whenever she smiled or giggled. Nothing had ever made Charlotte's heart feel so full like Violet did. Even if she was a _very_ big surprise.

Settling her phone down and picking up one of Violet's toys, Charlotte played with her daughter as she bounced up and down in her spot in excitement, babbling.

Seeing a shadow drape over her and Violet, Charlotte looked up and narrowed her eyebrows. "Adam?" She questioned, seeing him take in a deep breath as she felt Violet shift in her spot. "Uh, how did you... find me?" She chuckled.

"What happened?" He asked, dismissing the question, seriousness dripping from his tone of voice as Charlotte tilted her head a bit. "Why are you— What the hell happened to you?"

"Excuse me?" She leaned back in confusion.

"You're all... nice. You're sweet and you have yet to attack me or tried _anything_." Adam shook his head. "Especially _now_ that I have a girlfriend."

"Adam, I'm a mother now. Responsibilities like these change your life. And I'm engaged and... And people change—"

"Not in two fu— Not in two years." He said, cutting himself off from cursing. "You never changed in the six years you were gone. But now, in just two, you have?" Adam asked with narrowed eyes as Charlotte blinked.

"I don't understand... Why are you mad?" She shook her head. "Shouldn't you be happy that I've matured?"

Staring down at her, Adam swallowed as he furrowed his eyebrows even more. He felt as if he was speaking to some impersonator, a doppelgänger... _Not_ Charlotte. "I'm— I'm _not_ mad." He shook his head. "I just..." Looking down at Violet and seeing the little girl furrow her eyebrows, Adam sucked in a breath. "Who's her father?" He asked, looking over at Charlotte.

"Huh?" She shook her head.

"Who is Violet's _father_?" Adam repeated.

"Peter..." She lowly spoke, almost as if embarrassed or afraid to admit... And by the look Adam was giving her, it almost felt as if he didn't believe her.

"Peter." He repeated, bitterly, as Charlotte nodded. "Wow... Never expected you to _actually_ get with Ken doll."

"Yeah. We hit it off well... He ended up buying an apartment in Manhattan..." She explained, not looking at Adam but down at Violet. "We're engaged..."

"I can see. The ring is blinding." He pointed out as she took in a small breath.

"It's— It's a little too much, but, uh... You know, he's got money and he wanted to be—"

"Extra? Over the top?" Adam finished for Charlotte and she couldn't but chuckle.

"Uh, I was going to say generous... You know, something really pretty and big and... Yeah." She shrugged as Adam shook his head with a snigger.

"Yeah... _Generous_. The money he spent on it would be better spent on _his_ daughter." Adam emphasized as Charlotte gulped, looking up at him and narrowing her eyebrows.

"Right... Uh... I should get going, we've been out here for a bit." She said, looking away from Adam and sitting Violet before her as Charlotte gathered the toys and packed them away.

Eyeing Charlotte, then looking down at Violet, who struggled to stand up, she then wobbled over to Adam and grabbed onto his jeans. Looking up at him—who must've seemed like a giant in her eyes—Adam felt his heart flutter as he looked into her hazel eyes as she curiously studied him with a tilt of her head.

Zipping up the bag and placing it in Violet's stroller, Charlotte looked over and froze in her spot. Adam was now crouched and looking at Violet as she lifted her toy and waved it in her tiny hand, babbling and bouncing.

Charlotte wanted to grab her daughter and leave, but she couldn't. It wasn't in her. The interaction made her feel something in her heart and stomach.

"She wants you to hold her toy and play with it." Charlotte spoke up as Adam lifted his eyes to look at her for a moment, then down at Violet.

Grabbing the toy, Violet clapped and nodded her head eagerly. "Thank you, Violet." Adam said, holding the plush bunny in his grip. "Uh..." Clearing his throat, he spoke in a high pitch voice, "Hi, Violet, I'm—"

"Mr. Bunny." Charlotte said as Adam narrowed his eyes for a moment, only to shake his head.

"I'm Mr. Bunny!" He said as Violet giggled, smiling wide as her dimples caught Adam's attention. "You... You have a very pretty smile, uh... milk— milk monkey."

"Milk monkey?" Charlotte narrowed her eyes in confusion as Adam waved his free hand.

"It's either that or noodle!" He whispered up to Charlotte as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Noodle? Really?" Charlotte crossed her arms.

"It's the first thing that came to mind, alright?" Adam nearly snapped as Charlotte sighed, Violet giggling and smacking her hand on his thigh in excitement. "See, she likes it."

"I'm not calling her milk monkey." Charlotte shook her head. "She's my sweet pea."

"Sweet pea, how creative." Adam scoffed before he handed back Violet her toy, picking her up in his arms. "Here's your milk monkey."

"Stop— Don't say that." Charlotte lifted a finger at Adam, about to reach over to Violet but stopped for a moment as she noticed Violet was resting her head against Adam as she held her bunny close.

She was _very_ shy and _very_ picky with those who held her... Yet, she so easily allowed Adam to do it. It was a hassle just to get her to let Peter hold her... He own _father_.

Eyeing the two, shifting her eyes between them, Charlotte felt her mood drop as her heart sank with it. The sight of Adam holding Violet like that made her eyes water. She didn't like it. She didn't enjoy the sight. It was making her stomach turn for the worst.

Quickly reaching for Violet and pulling her away, Charlotte walked over to the stroller and settled her daughter, grabbing the blanket and haphazardly stuffing it next to the bag before rushing off as Adam watched in confusion. "I— I'll see you around!" Charlotte called out from afar without looking at him.

Returning back to the bar and up to Richard's loft, Charlotte had found herself lying on her bed as Violet sat there playing with her toys. She was staring at her daughter with furrowed eyebrows, studying her. Her hair, her eyes... her smile. She couldn't understand why _now_ it was too much to look at when before it was the greatest thing to see every second of the day...

Hearing a knock on her door, Charlotte sat up and spoke up. "Come in!"

Opening the door and quietly shutting it, Virginia walked in and wore a warm smile. "Hey, how was the park? You practically stormed up and disappeared."

"It was— It was nice." Charlotte nodded, rubbing her hand against Violet's back. "Good weather... Nice view..."

Nodding, Virginia sucked in a breath. "So I was talking to Adam and he seemed amazed that you had a kid." Virginia pointed out as Charlotte kept her focus low. "You never told him? I thought you two would've kept in touch?"

Gulping, Charlotte shook her head. "Uh... No— I was... I was so busy and all and, yeah. I mean, I hardly spoke to you guys." She said, looking up at Virginia who seemed as if she were giving Charlotte a sympathetic look. "I was busy... Being a mom and moving in with Peter and all of that."

"Yeah, I understand." Virginia softly smiled with a small nod. "Maybe you two should hangout or something... Catch up. It's been quite some time and you two seemed _really_ close..."

"I don't know... He's got his own life and a girlfriend now—"

"Who seems weird." Virginia snickered as Charlotte shook her head with a small laugh.

"Yeah... Well, it's Adam, so." She nodded. "I don't know."

"Do you miss him?" Virginia asked as Charlotte blinked.

"I—" Cutting herself off and sucking in a breath, she bit her inner lip and looked over at Violet who moved over to lay her head on a pillow as she played with her bunny. "I... Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?"

"I just— I haven't thought much about it? I don't know. I don't know a lot of things now... My mind is clouded by so much it's hard to even think." Charlotte sighed. "He went to the park..."

Blinking, Virginia narrowed her brows. "Huh? He left the bar saying he had to do things with Jessa?"

"Well, he must've lied. He came up to me and asked me all these questions and he seemed mad but it all slipped away when he saw Violet and... And he was such a different person to her. He even prevented himself from cursing. I mean, I expect that, he can't lack common sense when around a toddler." Charlotte said with a low face as Virginia eyed her.

"Maybe he misses you, too..."

"I doubt it. It felt like the same old relationship as before, he didn't seem as if he missed me. He was just... He was really curious and himself." Charlotte shook her head. "And now that he has a girlfriend I don't— I don't think he's thought much of me."

"I wouldn't say that..." Virginia lowly spoke. "He did go to the park to see you."

"To see _Violet_ —"

"To see _both_ of you. Of course he's going to have hundreds of questions. It's almost been two years, Lottie..." Virginia reasoned as Charlotte sucking in a breath. "It only makes sense... You're only here for so long, then, you're gone... You should really take some time to see him."

Sitting there, turning her attention away from Virginia and over to Violet, Charlotte ran her fingers through her daughters smooth curls. "Yeah... Well, I'll think about it."

Eyeing Violet, then Charlotte, Virginia sucked in a breath before speaking again. "Charlotte... Who is Violet's father?"

Snapping her attention up, Charlotte narrowed her eyebrows. "Peter, of course." She quickly answered, as if offended by the question.

Sucking in a breath and looking over at Violet, Virginia nibbled on her inner lip. "I have... I have no right to know anything but— but I need you to know that it's okay to come to me. You're always more than safe to tell me anything, you know..." She said as Charlotte gulped, biting her tongue and not wanting to snap for no reason. It had been a while since she found out... She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep the secret for.

"I know..." Charlotte breathed, frowning as she felt tears prick her eyes before caressing Violet's cheek, seeing the little girl was tired and was falling asleep.

"No one knows the truth, huh?" Virginia lowly spoke as Charlotte looked at her.

"No..." She sucked in a breath, biting back tears.

"It's Adam, isn't it?" Virginia asked as Charlotte felt her heart sink. No one had ever speculated or assumed anything, they always believed Violet was Peter's daughter... even if she looked nothing like him. "The real Adam, not Peter. I know you call him Peter because they have the same name and you didn't want to be reminded."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Charlotte looked down and rubbed her eyes. "Yes..." 

Slowly nodding her head, Virginia scooted closer and pulled Charlotte into a hug as a few tears had slipped. "I can only imagine how difficult it must be to admit to it... To tell someone. I need you to know that, no matter what, Richard and I will always have your back. I know you're afraid, I can see it in your eyes, but I promise you, you're not alone."

Holding tightly onto Virginia, Charlotte nodded. "Thank you so much..."

"Always." Virginia lightly smiled. "But, I think you should talk to Adam... For some reason, I feel as if he knows—"

"N— No. No, I can't—"

Looking at Charlotte as she was now pushed back, Virginia held her arms. "He's not going to do anything. The worst he can do is yell. You know him the best out of all of us... And, from what I can tell... He seems to be very interested in Violet's life. Whether as her father or as a sort of... uncle figure." She said. "He may not be the best role model or anything, but, I think the responsibility of knowing he has a daughter can change that."

"I— I don't know... He has a girlfriend now and it would just be so— so confusing and weird and—"

"Give it a try. Okay? Talk to him, take things easy... You know what's best. You are his best friend. And I've kinda known all along that you two had something going on." Virginia chuckled as Charlotte took in a deep breath. "You don't have to do it now... but, tomorrow you should." She said as she stood up, giving Charlotte a hug before leaving. "If all else fails and Adam wants no part and everything just feels like it's crumbling, you always have Rich and I... and your future nephew or niece." She winked as she patted her stomach, Charlotte nodding.

"Thank you." She sniffled, watching Virginia leave, shutting the door. Reaching over to her nightstand and picking up her phone, she scrolled through her contacts and eyed the screen.

Hovering her thumb over the number, she sucked in a breath before calling, gulping and lifting the phone to her ear.

" _Charlotte?"_


	12. Heart Shaped Locket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told... Again.

That night, Charlotte was quiet at dinner, simply feeding herself and Violet before going back to her room. Virginia hadn't told Richard anything, knowing that wasn't her place to, but she knew very well why Charlotte was acting such way.

Sitting at a booth, hands pressed in between her thighs as she eyed Violet—who was now sitting on a high chair and bitting on Mr. Bunny's ear—Charlotte softly smiled before sucking in a breath. Nervous was an understatement.

Looking at the time on her phone, more than ready to leave, she heard the diner's hanging door bell ring before lifting up her focus and seeing Adam walk up to her. "Hi." Charlotte greeted as Adam sat down before her.

"Hey..." He trailed as Charlotte took in a deep breath, she looked uneasy. "Why'd you leave so suddenly?" Adam asked before looking at Violet and seeing her eyeing him, recognizing him and reaching her arm out that was holding Mr. Bunny. "Hey milk monkey." Grabbing the bunny, he eyed it.

"Uh... I—" Sucking in a breath, she wiped her hands on her dress. "I was... I was scared."

"Scared?" Adam asked, eyebrows narrowed as he looked over at Charlotte. "It wasn't like I was about to kidnap your daughter." He snickered but Charlotte shook her head.

"No... No, that's not it." She breathed. "I... A lot has happened since I left Brooklyn and I haven't really spoken about it to anyone." Looking at her, Adam's eyebrows narrowed.

"What is it? You finally got laid by Peter, that's for sure." Adam leaned back in his seat as Charlotte bit down. 

"No— I mean, I did, but it's not what you're thinking." She said, looking over at Violet.

Eyeing Charlotte, then over at Violet, Adam narrowed his eyebrows. "What? Is his dick not good enough?" He snickered but Charlotte seemed too serious about whatever the matter was. Her focus was glued on Violet. "It's Violet?" He questioned, although it was more of a statement. "She's not his."

Feeling her eyes water up, she looked down and sucked in her lips.

"Shit... Charlotte, what happened?" He asked, leaning in. A few tears had slipped down her cheeks and Adam grew worried. "Charli, _what_ happened?" He repeated.

"She's not Peter's..." She sucked in a breath before looking Adam in the eye. "She's yours."

Blinking, Adam stared at her, processing the words as his body grew still. It almost felt as if he wasn't breathing.

"I'm— I'm sorry... I never told you. I was so— I was too scared to. I had noticed I missed my period but thought I was late... I started dating Peter and we had sex, and then I realized I still hadn't gotten my period so I took the test and... I was positive." She explained, tears dripping down her jaw. "I— I thought she was his, he never used a condom and I was on the pill but stuff happens, you know?" She breathed. "But, I did a test to see if she really was Peter's—behind his back—and... she wasn't."

Staring at one another, Adam still had his eyes glued on Charlotte, hardly blinking. His eyebrows were narrowed and his jaw was tight as if he were upset.

Charlotte feared the worst, that he was beyond livid or he was going to completely ignore the situation and abandon it. To not look back at Charlotte nor Violet and act as if nothing happened. That he wasn't the father.

But then, he broke his silence. "How is it possible?" He asked, nearly whispering, as Charlotte sucked in a breath.

"That first time... I think, it's the only possibility. The condom must've broken and— and yeah..." She calmly said, lowering her focus for a moment, starting to feel small from his intense stare. "I'm so sorry, I know I should've told you but I—"

"Don't apologize." Adam said, noticing how uncomfortable Charlotte was getting. He had never seen Charlotte such way before. The only time she had ever cried was... Well, rarely. Charlotte held her emotions well and it wasn't like she was much of a crier. "I don't blame you."

Snapping her head up, Charlotte's eyebrows narrowed. "But I—"

"I'm not the best man to have a child with. I have far too many issues on me and who am I to raise a child..." Adam said while looking down at Mr. Bunny. "And Peter seems like a better fit."

Narrowing her eyebrows, Charlotte shook her head. "But—"

"She's only like... a year old... It's not like she's much older. And it kind of feels like she already knows." Adam calmly spoke, looking over at Violet who had been smiling up at him.

"She— She isn't really attached to Peter." Charlotte sniffled, wiping her nose with a napkin.

"What?" Adam asked, looking over at her.

"Violet prefers me... She doesn't like being held or fed... or really anything by him..." Charlotte confessed as Adam leaned back and eyed the stuffed bunny again. "So... yeah, it's almost as if she does know..."

Biting down as he hadn't realized he was holding the toy so tightly and feeling a burning sensation within his eyes, Adam blinked away faint tears. "You ended up having a little Adam Sackler..."

"I did..." Charlotte breathed in, eyeing Adam, seeing how fixed his eyes were on the bunny. "I— Look, I'm not gonna force you into doing anything... I just needed to tell you. I had to. I look at her and— and I see you. Your hair, your eyes... Your smile." She gulped as Adam slowly lifted his head. Charlotte could now see the tears forming in his eyes and it hurt her more for not saying something sooner.

"I'm sorry she looks so much like me..." Adam sighed but Charlotte shook her head and gave him a small smile.

"She's beautiful, Adam. It's not an awful reminder, so don't apologize. Although her personality so far is nothing like either of ours." Charlotte chuckled. "She's very shy..."

"Yeah... I think that's for the best." Adam nodded, thumbs pushing up against the softness of the toy.

"If you want to see her, or be around her... I'm open for it." Charlotte offered as he looked her in the eyes. "It would be nice..."

"What about Peter?" He asked but Charlotte sucked in a breath. "He doesn't know, doesn't he?"

"No..." Charlotte bit her lip. "No one else knows except Virginia..."

"I see..." Adam nodded.

"Yeah... I— I know I have to tell Peter and Rich and everyone else the truth..." Charlotte gulped. "It's— It's going to be h—hard." Her voice cracked as she felt more tears filling her eyes. "I'm going to be seen as many things but I... It's best to tell them now when Violet's very young."

Blinking, Adam stood from his seat, Charlotte noticing this and sucking in a shaky breath thinking he was leaving... But, he wasn't. Instead, he sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. "You're going to be okay, if Peter can't accept it... Then it's his loss. He's not worth it. He's insanely lucky to be engaged to you and to be watching over someone as precious as Violet." Adam assured, wiping away Charlotte's tears.

"I'm sorry for— for putting this all on you. You've got a girlfriend now and it must be awful to know that you've got a kid with your best friend and—"

"Hey, it's okay. It's fine. Worse things could've happened. Plus... I won't say anything to Jessa, this is fresh news and you're still in the process of telling people and... she's not really a kid person anyway." He chuckled as Charlotte looked up and shook her head.

"Lovely..." She sighed, sitting up and grabbing a napkin to wipe her tear stained cheeks with. "I'm not in Brooklyn for long this time around but... But I think it would be nice if we could spend some time together... Us three, you know?" Charlotte insisted as Adam looked down at her. She used to always push him away, but now, she was trying to keep him close.

Maybe it was just for Violet...

Either way, it had been almost two years since he had last seen her and he wouldn't mind quality time with his best friend and... well, their daughter.

Looking over at Violet who had been sat there, chewing on one of the other toys before her, Adam lightly smiled and placed Mr. Bunny in front of her. "Does this mean I get to have one on one time with my milk monkey?"

Rolling her eyes, Charlotte chuckled. "Sure... You can babble and talk all the nonsense you want to one another."

Eyeing Violet and seeing her drop the toy she was chewing, she grabbed the bunny in one hand and then reached for Adam with her other, bouncing in her seat. "I'm sure that's what she wants." He said, reaching over to Violet as she grabbed his finger.

Watching the two, seeing how happy Violet was and the small smile on Adam's lips, Charlotte took in a small breath. The sight before her felt so right, far better than seeing Violet cling to her own mother whenever Charlotte wanted to hand her to Peter... Charlotte's own fiancé.

Spending an hour or so at the diner, Charlotte found herself standing just outside of it, just before Adam as he was holding Violet. "She doesn't want to let go..." He said, looking down and seeing how Violet clung onto him, head on his shoulder and hand holding a fistful of his shirt.

"Come on, sweet pea, we'll see Adam again before we leave." Charlotte waved her hands as Violet let go and reached for her mother.

Standing there and scratching the back of his neck, one hand slipping into his jean's pocket, Adam eyed the two of them. "Are you... free tomorrow?" Adam asked as Charlotte looked over.

"Uh, yeah, why?" She asked, putting her sunglasses on as she adjusted Violet on her hip.

"Maybe we can... Maybe we can spend the day together, us three." Adam nodded. "You know, for Violet."

Sucking in a breath, Charlotte wore a thin smile and nodded. For her own selfish reasons she had expected him to ask since he hadn't been around Charlotte for so long, but she knew he was doing it for their daughter. "Are you not busy with Jessa?"

"No... I don't— No, I'm sure I'm not. This is my daughter and it isn't like she lives two seconds away—"

"I get it." Charlotte interrupted with a nod, giving Adam a smile. "We're free, I mean— Well, I'm free. Violet is an add on." She teased as Adam smiled.

"Okay, great... Uh— Why don't we meet up at the same park as yesterday? We can... I don't know, what the hell do families do?" He asked, rubbing his face as Charlotte's heart skipped a beat at the sound of _families_. Peter was hardly home, always busy working so it never felt like there was a third person in their so called family.

"We can just have a picnic?" Charlotte shrugged. "You can play with Violet..."

"Yeah, yeah... Okay." He nodded. "Do I bring anything? Like... toys or some shi— Or something?"

"It's okay, I'll bring everything." Charlotte nodded.

"Alright, nice. I'll see you tomorrow." Leaning in, Adam kissed Charlotte's cheek before kissing Violet's own, then turned and left.

Charlotte had never been this excited to hangout with Adam before. Never. Usually when they were hanging out, it always lead to sex... But this time, it was almost as if they finally grew out of that. After all, she was engaged and Adam had a girlfriend.

That next morning, Charlotte was up early. After showering and bathing Violet, getting dressed and packing a bag, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" She called out, moving over to Violet and putting her little shoes on, she heard the door open. "Hey, Gin."

"So... How'd everything go?" Virginia asked.

"Better than I expected." Charlotte nodded. "I never thought I'd see Adam be so... open to the idea of being a father. Well, he had no choice. It happened. But, I mean, wanting to be a part of her life. I didn't expect it... I told him that he's the father and— and the look on his face... I don't know, he almost seemed upset... But, he wasn't. He wasn't upset. He was teary eyed."

Smiling, Virginia walked over and hugged Charlotte. "I told you it didn't hurt to try." She breathed. "Plus... I think— I think this gives him more of a reason to be attached to you. To keep contact. Neither of you contacted the other for those six years, and now these past two."

"Yeah, well, I cant wait for Rich to laugh when he finds out his best friend impregnated his little sister." Charlotte sighed before bringing Violet off the bed and into her arms.

"I think... the idea won't be so bad. He trusts Adam. He's known Adam for most of his life... He would prefer it this way." Virginia assured as Charlotte nodded.

"I'll tell him... eventually." Charlotte sucked in a breath. "For now... I'm just trying not to stress over any of it. Especially with Peter. He's hardly home so I— I don't know how the hell I'm going to tell him..." She rubbed her face before looking down at Violet who held Mr. Bunny and smiled up at Charlotte as she smiled back. "I can't even imagine his reaction..."

"Let the time come." Virginia nodded. "For now, you're with family, enjoy it. And think about how Adam didn't overreact and remember how he took it."

Sucking in a breath, Charlotte then lifted Violet in her arm and grabbed the bag in her other. "I'll see you later." She smiled over at Virginia before walking out of the spare room.

Placing Violet in her stroller and the bag underneath, exiting the bar and walking over to the park, Charlotte picked a shaded spot by a large tree to set up the picnic.

Settling the blanket and bag down, she then reached for Violet and kissed her puffy cheeks. "I love you so much..." She said to the one year old before she bent down and sat Violet down.

Pulling out a few toys for her as she sat before the toddler, Charlotte sucked in a breath. Never in a million years did she think she'd be the mother to Adam Sackler's child—let alone, a mother at all. She never even thought she could master commitment... But, life was funny, and now she had a daughter plus an engagement ring on her finger.

"Hey." Hearing Adam speak from behind her, Charlotte looked up and smiled.

"Hey." She greeted back as Adam sat beside her.

"I didn't know what to bring so I got milk monkey a little something." He said, handing Charlotte a little box.

"You didn't have to." She shook her head, looking at Adam, but he shrugged and eyed Violet.

"I wanted to." He breathed.

Nodding, Charlotte looked down at the white box and opened it, pulling out a necklace and seeing a heart shaped locket. "Adam, this is cute but... isn't it a bit too big for her?" She asked, opening it and seeing an old photo of Charlotte and Adam in it from years before. "It's— It's sweet, though." She nodded, sucking in a breath as she felt her heart race.

"Well, you can wear it for now, and then when she grows a little, you can give it to her." Adam said as he looked over at Charlotte for moment, seeing how she gazed at the image. "Hide it under your shirts and dresses so Peter won't see."

Blinking, Charlotte looked over and took in a small breath. "Funny..." She said before closing it and putting it on.

"I know I am." Adam winked before moving over to Violet and picking her up, lying down and lifting her in his hands, making her fly as she giggled. "Pilot Violet!" Adam exclaimed as Charlotte watched with a smile.

Adam was making all sorts of noises, maneuvering Violet as she giggled and reached for him. Charlotte had never seen Violet get this happy—unless she was with Charlotte or, well, hardly anyone else. She was very shy even around her family.

Bringing her down and nuzzling his big nose against her little one, Adam kissed Violet's forehead before lifting her up again and playing with her. It was like this for almost two hours, Adam playing with her, making her happy, feeding her as Charlotte offered... It was a heart warming sight and Charlotte could feel her heart swelling up. Never had she seen this with Peter before. It felt so right, seeing Adam there with Violet, holding her, playing with her, talking to and kissing her.

It got to a point that it was becoming hard to watch because, Charlotte knew very well, that Violet and her would have to return back to Manhattan in a matter of days... and who knows the next time she'd see Adam.

Sitting beside one another as Violet fell asleep against Adam's shoulder as he held her, Charlotte picked away at sunflower seeds as Adam watched the other families all along the park. "When do you leave?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"In like... two days." Charlotte said. "A shorter trip than last time..."

Sucking in a small breath, Adam tightened his grip around Violet as he bit down. Truth be told, in a matter of two days, he had grown so attached to Violet. He had come to love her so easily. It was like nothing ever before, he had never loved anyone as much...

Well, maybe not as much. But, there was someone he loved a whole lot but never admitted to it.

"I see." He spoke up again as Charlotte gulped. The idea of leaving was tearing her apart. Normally, she was more than excited about the idea of returning home... but, now? She hardly felt anything positive. Why would she? Her fiancé was never home, hardly around, hardly even did anything with her... And, he wasn't even her daughter's father.

And what made it all worse was the fact that she wasn't happy but never admitted to it. She would never tell anyone, not even herself. Charlotte pushed it to aside, trying to think of the guy she met back in Las Vegas... not the one she was now living with.

It was almost like they were two separate entities. And, in all honesty, she never knew why she said yes to marrying him if... she didn't love him.

"I should get going." Charlotte sighed, closing the package of sunflower seeds before stuffing them away, gathering everything—including all the toys—before putting them back in the stroller as Adam stood up and handed her the blanket they were sitting on. "I've taken a lot of your time, I'm sure you want to be with Jessa." She said as she placed the blanket away, Adam watching her intently.

"Yeah... No, it's fine. It's— I mean, I wanted to do this. To be with Violet... To be with you." He nodded as Charlotte gave him a small smile. "It was... It was very nice. Thank you."

"Of course." Charlotte nodded, reaching her hands out for Violet.

"Right, uh..." Pulling her back, Adam carefully handed Violet over before he leaned in and kissed the back of her head. "Tell her— Tell her I love her when she wakes up."

Feeling her heart sink, Charlotte nodded as she turned and placed Violet in the stroller, "I will."

"Thanks." Adam breathed, sticking his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I know... I know it must be hard on you. All that's happening now, but, I think you're doing great. You're a great mother and you'll be a great wife. And you're a great best friend."

Feeling her eyes pool up with tears, Charlotte nodded, back facing Adam. "Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem..." He said.

"I'll see you around." Charlotte spoke over her shoulder before walking off, Adam watching as he sucked in a deep breath.

Deep down, Adam didn't want Charlotte to return to Manhattan or Peter...


	13. It's Always Been You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and commitment

The sound of faint crying was heard in the distance. A soft whimper and sniffling were heard behind the closed door. Walking up to the bedroom door, Richard gently knocked on its surface. "Charli? Is everything alright?" Hearing the crying die down, he reached for the knob and turned it. "Hey, what happened?"

Lifting her head as she was eyeing the locket in her hand, Charlotte frowned. "I'm so lost, Rich..."

"What is it?" Walking over to her and sitting beside her, Richard wiped her tears. "Hey, you can tell me anything, Charli."

Gulping, Charlotte sucked in a deep breath. She was glad that Violet was with Virginia now... she didn't want her seeing her own mother this way. "I know..."

"So... What is it?" Richard asked again.

"It's... There's so much..."

"I have time." He assured, rubbing his little sisters back as she looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Well..." Gulping, Charlotte's bottom lip trembled. "Peter isn't Violet's father..." Narrowing his eyebrows, Richard leaned in a bit. "It's Adam."

Blinking, his eyes widened. "Adam? My best friend?"

"Mhm..." She hummed. "I'm sorry—"

"Why— Why are you apologizing?" Richard shook his head in confusion. "Charlotte, you can't possibly think I was oblivious to the fact that the two of you had a very unique relationship... What you two had was something different. Something very peculiar. And, honestly, you two got along far too well for two hardheaded people." He confessed. "I knew there was something else there that had you guys stabilized in some way and it wasn't arguing or finding a hobby..."

"Aren't you mad?" Charlotte asked, but Richard shook his head.

"I'll be honest, even though Adam is... not the most stabilized person, I rather he be the father. I trust him with my life. He's been there for me for so long... He's been there for us for most of our lives." Richard said as Charlotte looked him in the eyes. "I hardly know Peter."

Gulping again, she sucked in a breath. "That's another thing..."

"What is?" Richard asked.

"I don't... I don't love Peter... I don't think I ever did. I was in love with the concept of change and finding that perfect someone but... But, in all honesty. I never needed change..." Charlotte breathed. "And I had already known the perfect someone..."

Watching as her gaze fell and more tears dripped down her cheeks, Richard frowned. "It's Adam, isn't it?"

Pouting as her bottom lip stuck out, Charlotte nodded, more tears forming as she trembled in her spot at the thought of it all. At the thought of what she had been going through. "I love him... I've always loved him, b— but I never confessed to it. Not to myself. Not to anyone. Because I never believed it. I never believed we could have love. We saw each other in one way. But when— when I saw him again back in Vegas it just... It hit me so fucking hard!" She cried out, burying her face into her palms, that is until Richard pulled her to him.

"When I— When I went back to Manhattan, I wanted to forget him. To forget the feelings. So I started dating Peter, thinking that it would help. He was so great... kind and sweet when I met him in Vegas. And he was the same on the first few dates. But then, we had sex, I had fallen pregnant... and, it wasn't the same. It wasn't. It felt like more of an obligation. He asked me to marry him a little after Violet was born and I— I said yes because I thought things would change. But, they didn't. They never did. We've been engaged for a while now and he's still the same. Too busy for anything. Too busy for me."

"He likes to remind me and say he moved to Manhattan for me, but I think I would've been better off living back in my old place... or finding a new one." Charlotte confessed. "My life revolves around Violet. I'm like a single mom, it's practically only me and her and— and I don't mind. I just... I want my breaks, I want me time, I miss dancing and... and I just... I hate knowing that I have a fiancé who is hardly there to give me the help." She cried as Richard rubbed her back.

"And then I see Adam's moved on, he has a girlfriend... and I'm sure he thought—and still thinks—that I have to. But, I told him he was the father and it just... it felt so right. It felt like such a relief these past two days being around him than the past almost two years with Peter. I went to the park today with Adam and he played with Violet for hours and— and the sight broke my heart because I know I'll never have that."

"I just... I want to get away from it all. I don't want to go back to Manhattan and— and I can't stay in Brooklyn. As much as I would love for Adam to be around Violet, I don't think I have the heart to be around him when... when I know he's taken and I love him."

Eyeing his sister as she rested against his chest, Richard sucked in a breath. "I didn't want to tell anyone this for a while, at least not until things were finalized, but that'll be for a while..." Swallowing, Richard sighed. "Virginia and I are planning on moving to Las Vegas. I got a job offer as a manager at one of the casino bars and it pays so much more than I make here..."

Quickly sitting up, Charlotte wiped her tears away. "C— Congratulations! Wow—"

"Wait." Richard said as Charlotte closed her mouth. "We found this nice house and all with three bedrooms and... And now that I hear all of this, I want you to move in with us. At least for a bit until you find something you want to do. I think— I think it'd help clear your mind. Being across the country in a different environment. We'd be far from mom and dad but... We're adults, you're going to be 30 and... And, I think you need it."

Staring at him, Charlotte sucked in a breath. "Don't give me an answer now, just think about it. If you really want to leave Peter and if you really need some distance from Adam... I think you should consider living with Virginia and I. And Violet will have a cousin around her age to keep her company." He wholeheartedly smiled as Charlotte blinked away tears.

"Okay..." She nearly whispered.

"You and Violet are far more important than anyone else, alright? It's you two who mean the most to me and I'd do anything for you." Leaning in and kissing his little sisters forehead, he then held her hands. "For now, I want you to enjoy your time here with us and away from it all. You've done such a wonderful job with Violet and I know she'll be such a great girl when she grows up. Don't worry about her. You've come so far all because of _you_."

Nodding her head, Charlotte smiled. "Thank you."

"Anyway." Standing up, Richard ruffled her hair. "Wash your face, I want us all to have dinner."

After spending the evening with Richard and Virginia, keeping her mind busy with their presences and conversations, Charlotte held Violet extra close that night for bed. When that next morning had come and she was woken up by birthday singing, she had nearly forgotten her birthday was even that day. It was a forgotten holiday for her. At least, for the time being.

She had spent the morning getting breakfast with everyone, even having a little get together with the bartenders who had given her gifts. They even surprised her that evening with banners, balloons, and confetti at the bar with a birthday surprise party. Richard claimed it was because both—he owed her for two years worth and because she was the big 30. And when it came time to blowing out candles, she had Violet _try_ and do it.

"I don't think I've had alcohol in so long..." Charlotte said as her brother handed her a martini. Violet was upstairs with Virginia as she wanted to watch over her—and now pregnant, she wasn't drinking. "It's great but... I'm so used to not drinking." She chuckled.

"I can imagine." Richard lifted his beer bottle. "To 30."

"To 30." Charlotte nodded, clanking glasses before drinking away.

"Charlotte?" Hearing someone speak up from behind, Charlotte's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Peter as Richard stood straight from leaning against the bar. "Surprise! Happy birthday..." He smiled as Charlotte forced one on her lips.

"H— Hey!" She greeted, unsure of what to do. She didn't have the will to kiss or even hug him.

"I thought I'd stop by... I didn't have a chance to get you a gift, I've been so busy, but—"

"It's okay." Charlotte sighed before settling her glass. "Can we speak outside?" She asked, guiding him out back as Peter nodded. Richard had given her a _good luck_ gaze.

"Look, I know I've been awful at—"

"You're not Violet's father." Charlotte blurted as Peter's eyebrows deeply narrowed. "You're not her father and... I don't think you could ever be."

"What?"

"I can't... I can't be with a man who puts his work over his family... Over his future wife. I can't be with someone who is hardly home and is always busy." Charlotte began as Peter stared at her. "I thought you were this phenomenal guy. _The_ perfect guy. The one for me. But... But I was so wrong. I was... I wanted to see only good and I only wanted to hold onto that... And that's hurting me more than I thought it would."

"What are you trying to say, Charlotte?" Peter asked in confusion.

"I don't love you... I loved the _idea_ of you. Of change. Of greatness. But, the truth is, I didn't need change. I didn't need someone so great. I just needed myself. I needed happiness and love. And I found that through Violet. She gave me that. _She_ is what I needed." Pulling the engagement ring off, Charlotte handed it over. "Not this."

"Are you— Are you calling it off? Are you leaving me? Charlotte, we were so good... We were great! We had a perfect relationship and—"

"See, that's where you're wrong. We didn't. We never did. I changed myself for you. I became this proper, classy woman I never was. I was wearing clothing that I could have never afforded before even if I dreamed. I was owning jewelry I never imagined to have! It was a dream. An illusion. It was all fake and I was living it out because I thought that that's what I needed the most. I thought that that was my place in this world... It turns out it's not. It isn't. My place is with Violet, and Richard, and Virginia... With them. And the only man that could have ever given me the life I needed is far from my reach now. But, that's okay, because even if I can't have him, I have the greatest gift he could have ever given me... Which is Violet."

"Charlotte—"

"You can toss or sell everything I have in your place. I don't need it. What I need is in there." She pointed at the bar before walking away, back inside and leaving him there with his mouth open.

"Charli?" Richard called out as he saw her walk back in. "What happened?"

"I did it." She nodded with a small smile. "I did what was best for me."

"Good. That's great." Richard smiled back.

"If you don't mind... I'm gonna be on the roof for a bit if you need me, I need some alone time." Charlotte said before walking off, Richard letting her be as she disappeared behind the doorway.

Pushing open the rooftop door after going up the steps, Charlotte felt the night air hit her skin as she walked over to an end and peeked over, seeing the city around her and all the people and cars passing bellow. She needed that sort of openness and place to just breathe. Charlotte didn't want to cry, not that much anymore, now she felt free... even if her heart still felt a bit heavy, she knew she'd get through it.

After all, she had her real family there with her.

Sucking in a breath and eyeing the distant city lights, Charlotte heard distant footsteps. For a moment, she believed it to be Richard, but when she turned around, her heart dropped. "Adam?" Watching him approach her, she sucked in a breath.

"The only birthday I remember." He said as she lightly smiled, seeing him holding a small gift bag and handing it over. "Happy birthday."

"It's— It's okay, you don't—"

"It's nothing out of this world, just... Open it." Adam insisted as Charlotte took it, eyes shifting from his, down to the bag.

Pulling out the tissue, she opened the bag to see a small... milk carton. "Milk?" She asked as he nodded.

"I did steal it from your cereal two years back." Adam grinned as Charlotte smiled.

"Thank you." Turning away, she went back to gazing, Adam moving closer and standing beside her.

"Why is the birthday girl up here when her party is downstairs?" He asked, gazing up at the stars.

"She needed air... Lots has happened."  
Charlotte breathed as Adam looked down from her response.

Narrowing his eyebrows, his focus then landed on her hand, the engagement ring no longer there. "You told Peter?"

"I... I told him a lot." She breathed. "I told him the truth about everything."

"Everything?" Adam questioned as Charlotte nodded.

"I told him that you were the father, that he wasn't what I thought. That I was in love with the idea of it all and not him... And that basically, I can't be committed to anyone. I never was." Charlotte sighed. "Because I've always been committed to one person and I never realized it until now."

Eyeing her with furrowed eyebrows as Charlotte still had her focus away, Adam could see the faint tears in her eyes.

"It was always you, Adam. My mind always went back to you when I thought I was committed to someone, because, truth be told... I was always committed to you. And not just the sex. But, you in general. To our relationship as friends and as best friends... as a duo that somehow was balanced so well even if we are much too alike." She confessed as Adam kept his focus on her. "It's always been you. And it took having a little girl to realize that..."

Standing in silence Adam stared at her as Charlotte took in a small breath before turning. "I want to thank you for that. Because, without you on the back of my mind, I would've always settled for less than what I deserved." She smiled before walking around him. "And, don't worry, I won't try getting in the middle of your relationship with Jessa. I'm moving to Las Vegas with Rich."


	14. I Know You Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you who came here for the smut and left with nothing but emotions, this one's for you!

"I'm moving to Vegas with Rich." At the sound of that, and the sight of Charlotte walking away, Adam quickly caught her wrist and stopped her in her tracks as she turned to face him. Now there were tears staining her cheeks, she tried her best to hide the fact—wiping them, looking away, sucking in a deep breath—but Adam was practically staring into her soul.

"Don't leave." He shook his head but Charlotte narrowed her eyebrows. "Please don't leave."

"Why? Adam, I— I don't think I can be around you. I'm sorry. I know that Violet's yours but I just... I can't see you when I feel this way about you and know you're with someone else." She shook her head. "It's selfish of me, I know, but I—"

"I left Jessa." Adam interrupted as Charlotte blinked. "Right after the park yesterday, after being with you and Violet, after seeing you leave with her. I don't know— I don't know what it was, why it was that seeing you leave struck me when it hardly ever did before. Or, it did, but I chose not to acknowledge it. I just... Seeing you again, with Violet, being with either of you at the park the way we were... It— Fuck, Charlotte, you can't leave. You can't leave me behind." He shook his head as she blinked.

"Adam..."

"You're committed to me and I'm committed to you. And not just because of Violet. I've always been committed to you. I was so happy when you told me Violet was mine. I don't know— I couldn't understand as to why because I never thought I'd be a father but you told me and it just— Fuck, I sound cheesy but it felt right, Charlotte. And it made me realize that you were all that I needed. You were always fucking there for me no matter what, even if I was a dick or being a complete dumbass." He nearly said under one breath, eyes never leaving Charlotte's own.

"I've—" Rubbing his face with his free hand, Adam sucked in a breath, looking deeply into Charlotte's eyes. "I've always loved you, I have. I _have_. Since the moment I met you, there was something there, but we were kids, what the fuck did we know? But then years had past us by and that day came where you lost your virginity to me and— and I know it's shitty to use that to make me realize, but having you in such way, for you to trust me, for you to allow me to share something as special as that with you made me realize that I did love you. I _do_ love you."

Gulping, Charlotte stared up at him, sucking in a shaky breath as she could remember that moment. Adam took her home, Richard had to go to work right after school and wouldn't have time to drop her off. The two were walking, it was nice weather—she knew that because there was hardly any clouds in the sky and she could see the true color Adam's eyes had held.

It was a quiet walk, when they made it to her house, they went to the kitchen. Adam went for her fridge and grabbed the milk jug that was just about to run out as Charlotte sat on the counter and picked at the fruit basket.

She remembered how confident she felt—she was always confident, but for something as big as this, she felt bold when the words had slid out of her mouth. " _I want to lose my virginity to you_."

The words had nearly made Adam choke on his milk as he was chugging it, eyebrows furrowing only to lift as he lowered the jug and wiped his mouth. " _You want us to have sex?_ " He asked as Charlotte nodded, eating away at a banana.

" _Yeah. I mean, aren't you like really good at it? That's what some girls have said_." Charlotte shrugged as Adam blinked at how... calm she was. " _And you're possibly the only guy I trust who isn't my brother_..."

" _Are you sure about this? I mean, I'm up for it but... Like... Are you positive?_ "

Hopping off of the counter, she nodded. " _Yes, Adam_." Grabbing the milk jug and tossing it away, she looked up at him. " _Are you positive? You seem iffy and jittery_ _. I mean, yeah, it may be weird cause I'm your best friends little sister_ —"

" _No, actually, I'm surprised you waited til_ _we got here if you're so eager_." He snickered but Charlotte rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the belt hoops of his pants.

" _I am not going to lose my virginity in a car or bathroom or underneath the bleachers. I have decency_." At that, she tugged him away to her bedroom as Adam allowed her to.

It was far different than she had expected, she knew how he was. She's heard the stories and even walked in on him once accidentally and... Well, the sight of him really didn't scare her. Actually, it intrigued her.

Charlotte had sat on her bed and pulled him to her as he had kicked the door shut, their lips meeting for the very first time. And it was far better than expected.

And she never though it would actually seem as it did in movies where there was a damn spark.

It was perfect... and it scared either of them. The way their tongues moved together, how their lips connected and the way their hands roamed over each other.

It was almost a blur, but she remembered it all. The way he had taken off his shirt in the midst of kissing, how Charlotte had been wearing her cheer uniform and Adam was hesitant to take her skirt off, earning a " _Do you have a skirt kink?_ " from her which only made him strip it right off—amongst everything else.

And then their bodies connected and it was like living a very vivid fantasy that was otherworldly.

Charlotte remembered how it was something she had never felt before. So surreal and euphoric, although a bit painful, Adam was amazed at how well she was holding up.

And he was careful. Extra careful. He wasn't like how he normally was with anyone else. He didn't want to. It was Charlotte after all.

And it was always Charlotte who he cared the most for out of anyone else. _Always_.

"I love Violet, I do. She's— She's precious and so fucking cute and a prettier version of me." Adam said as Charlotte chuckled. "And I love you. I love you Charlotte and I know you love me. I know, I could tell. Especially back in Vegas. And I may be conceited saying this shit but I _know_ it. And I hate that it took _this_ fucking to confess it."

Sucking in a breath, Charlotte shook her head which made Adam's heart skip a beat. Was he wrong? Did he read the signs wrong?

But then, she spoke up. "You're not wrong, big guy..."

Letting out a sigh in relief, Adam smiled. "How long?"

"Like you." She admitted as his smile grew. "But I, unlike you, didn't realize it until yesterday. I mean... Back in Vegas I was a bit skeptical and asked—"

"But I lied..." Adam admitted as Charlotte shook her head.

"Yeah... But I saw you with Violet and it felt right... Like—" Laughing, Charlotte shook her head. "I don't know, it was meant to be or something..."

Letting go of her wrist and reaching up to cup her cheeks, Adam grinned. "You are so _fucking_ cute."

"Sometimes." Charlotte nodded as Adam leaned in and kissed her, her arms wrapping around his waist as she kissed back with a smile.

Letting go of her face, Adam pushed her arms down before he lifted her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "You have a birthday to celebrate."

"Wait, I don't want to go back." She said as she hung there, Adam lowering her and looking down at her. "I... Can it just be us two? Like, I don't know—" Biting her bottom lip, Charlotte grabbed one of the belt hoops of Adam's pants before tugging him. "Let's go to my room."

Grinning, Adam nodded as he walked closely behind. "Where's Violet?"

"With Gin. So... we have time for just the two of us." Charlotte nodded as she winked over at Adam, making her way down the steps and into the hallway that lead to her room. "Is it too much to ask that I want it to be like my first time?" She squinted her eyes as Adam shut the door behind him.

"And by that..." Adam trailed.

"You know, how we were! Like... Not how normally fuck just to fuck..." Charlotte spoke with her hands."

"Well, it'll be different from what we're used to but I'm sure we can do it." He said as he walked over to her grab her hands and kiss her knuckles. One by one as he closed his eyes.

"This means no doggy style." Charlotte said as Adam sighed, nodding his head. "Just this once, okay?"

"Alright." He muttered against her knuckles before pulling her in to him as he kissed her forehead, then nose, then either cheek... Her chin and under her left ear, all the way down her neck.

Taking a step back and removing his shirt, tossing it to a side, Adam lifted Charlotte and lied her on the bed as his hands roamed her now exposed thighs as her dress fell to her hips. Kissing her longingly as he moved his hands under her dress, Charlotte pushed him back, enough for her to remove it.

"Look at you in black lace." He grinned, kissing up her stomach and breasts before kissing her lips again. "You're so pretty."

"I'm _hot_." Charlotte teased as Adam rolled his eyes, looking down at her and licking his lips.

"You are." He nodded leaning down and gently nibbling on her neck to leave a small hickey. "You're pretty, and hot, and insanely beautiful." He muttered against her skin as Charlotte smiled. "Gorgeous and cute and stunning..." He continued to list as Charlotte reached up to comb her fingers through his hair. Much more longer than the hair she was used to. "Sexy and irresistible."

"Thank you." She smiled, pulling him to her as she kissed him. "You're not so bad yourself, big guy." Charlotte winked as Adam smiled, lowering his head and seeing the chain around her neck that fell to a side, hidden amongst her hair—the locket.

"We made a beautiful baby." He said as he lowered himself again and kissed her belly. "We should make another—"

"What?!" Charlotte laughed as Adam lifted himself and traced his fingers along her stomach. "Adam, you just found out you were a father two days ago."

"I know and... And it feels nice. I love Violet. She's fun to be around—"

"That's because you haven't taken care of her—"

"I've taken care of my niece before, I can _handle_ it." He nodded confidently. "Plus, you're stuck with me now."

"Stuck? What if I get over you? What if I fall out of love?" Charlotte asked as she lied there, Adam now tracing her curves with his hands.

"It's impossible." He snickered. "You're _committed_ to me. You _love_ me. You know very well that you're _stuck_ with me." Adam grinned as Charlotte sighed, but then smiled.

"You really want to try for a baby?" Charlotte asked, voice softer than before.

"Yeah... Yeah." Adam nodded before leaning down and kissing her chin. "You won't be alone this time, you'll have me. I'll learn... And you'll have Dick and Virgin."

Smiling up at Adam, Charlotte traced the tips of her fingers down the side of his face, feeling his stubble. "Violet is wonderful and beautiful... I guess another one would be nice. Give her company... Even though Virginia is pregnant—"

"She's! You know, I'm not going to freak now." Adam shook his head. "We've gotta get _you_ pregnant."

"Oh, gosh, Adam..." Charlotte blushed as he held her hips, thumbs rubbing circles on her hipbones. "I'm getting impatient, my body misses yours." She sighed.

"Was Ken doll not good enough?" Adam asked but Charlotte frowned and shook her head. " _What_?!" He laughed but Charlotte shoved him down.

"He was... small. And, not good. Plus, it was just— It was awful. We hardly had sex. He wanted me to top all the time and he wasn't into oral, either. Let alone, anything that wasn't just his baby carrot dick. It was _so_ bad." She laughed as she straddled Adam. "God, I missed having sex with you. I mean, I missed you, too... But I—"

"You missed my dick the most." Adam nodded as Charlotte rolled her eyes. "You did! You did... Why don't we fuck now and make love tomorrow?" He grinned but Charlotte shook her head.

"I want us to make sweet love, okay? No name calling, no cussing— Well, you know what I mean. I just want us to enjoy it differently..." She said as her hands roamed Adam's broad chest. "God, Adam, you're so much bigger than before. What the hell happened in those two years?"

"Enough to make me put my anger into exercising." He shrugged.

"Wow..." Charlotte breathed.

"I look good, huh?" Adam smiled, flexing his arms as Charlotte laughed, grabbing them and feeling his biceps.

"You do. You _always_ do." Leaning in, Charlotte kissed him while his hands caressed her thighs.

Adam's hands were craving the feeling of her skin, roaming them up her stomach and to her breasts, over to her back and down to her ass—surprised that she wasn't wearing a thong. "Did becoming a mom mean you don't wear thongs anymore?" He mumbled against Charlotte's lips.

"No." She shook her head, lifting herself. "I didn't bring enough." She shrugged as Adam shook his head.

"I was about to be so amazed by the fact that our daughter's birth changed you so much..." He said.

"Well, she did. I hardly drink and I rarely curse... If I curse it's cheesy lines." Charlotte explained. "I just... I want to be a good role model for her. Not about the thongs. But how I am, my attitude and all. I want to be good for her and myself. I want her to be better than me..."

"There's nothing wrong with you." Adam shook his head as he reached up and got a hold of Charlotte's chin. "You're a great mom as it is..."

"Thank you." Charlotte smiled.

"The only thing wrong here is that you have yet to strip for me—"

" _Adam_." Charlotte rolled her eyes as she swatted his hand from her chin.

"Come on, just this once!" He spoke in a pleading tone.

"No, this is love making! I don't strip if we make love!" Charlotte shook her head but Adam pouted. "Don't give me that look." Seeing him frown, Charlotte shook her head again. "Stop! No, I'm—"

"Please, little one..." Adam held his hands together.

Sucking in a breath, Charlotte crossed her arms. "Can I ride you—"

"No, that's not love making." Adam mocked as Charlotte scoffed.

"Yeah! It can be! I can just ride you!" She defended but Adam shook his head.

"No, because knowing me I'd get way too fucking horny and want to turn things around and fuck you from behind and that's not love making, sweetheart." He said as he lifted his eyebrows. "If anything, I'll be taking over the movements of your hips and make you bounce on my dick."

"You're incredible." Charlotte sighed. "Fine, I'll strip, but that's _it_."

"About damn time." He breathed, crossing his arms behind his head before Charlotte stood from the bed. " _Wait_!" He instantly jumped up. "I have cash—"

"Oh my god, are you serious? I am not going to have you throwing money at me." Charlotte scolded as she placed her hands on her hips. "I am _this_ close to not doing this."

"Okay, okay! Fine." He huffed, sitting back in the original position he was in, crossing his arms behind his head, grinning.

"Unbelievable." Charlotte shook her head but couldn't help but laugh. "I'm stripping to no music."

"Stop complaining." Adam groaned.

"Alright, alright..." Beginning to move her hips, slowly working herself up as she roamed her hands up her chest and into her hair, Adam smiled at the sight. Shimmying out of her underwear and twirling it around her finger, she tossed it at him as Adam instantly caught it and hung it on his wrist. Letting her bra straps fall off of her shoulders, she went to unhook it before letting it slip right off of her arms. "Happy?"

"Shh..." Adam lifted a finger to his lips before sitting up and standing from the bed, undoing his belt and pants, kicking his shoes off and letting his jeans fall. Stepping out of them, he then removed his underwear and smiled down at Charlotte as she looked up at him.

"Well?" She asked.

"I'm satisfied... But maybe next time, you can dance on—"

Covering his mouth, Charlotte pulled him down into a kiss before he lifted her and brought her to the bed, settling her underneath him before he lifted her underwear from his wrist and sniffed it. "I'm keeping this one, too—"

"You're so odd..." Charlotte shook her head as Adam sat the underwear on the nightstand.

"You really should be used to this by now, little one." Lowering himself to kiss Charlotte, Adam grabbed Charlotte's legs and wrapped them around his waist. Peppering her face with sweet kisses as Charlotte shut her eyes while smiling, Adam looked down at her and gazed for a moment. The sight made his heart feel so heavy.

"You're so fucking cute, shit." Adam said as he buried his face into her neck, kissing it as Charlotte laughed.

"You're such a fool." She grinned, lifting her hands and slipping them into his hair.

"This fool is going to put a baby in you—"

"Oh gosh, don't ever say that a—" Cutting herself off as she felt Adam fill her, the satisfying stretch she hadn't felt in so long, the hitch of her breath and the increasing rate of her heart beat. Charlotte held tightly onto Adam's hair as he unwrapped her legs, pushing one back as it hooked on his shoulder while he began to thrust.

"I forgot just how flexible... you are." Bringing her other leg over his other shoulder, Charlotte's breathing grew faster as Adam reached deeper.

"Very... flexible." She breathed, biting her tongue as Adam pushed his hips against her, holding one of her thighs.

All either of them could hear was their breathing, faint moans and grunts, but Adam bit back any urge to cuss. Instead, he had lowered one of her legs and buried his face beside hers and mumbled his curses into the mattress.

Holding tightly onto Adam's back, panting as her eyes squeezed shut, Charlotte's voice squeaked. "I'm gonna c—" Cutting herself off, with a moan, her hands held onto the back of Adam's neck as he lifted his head and rested his forehead against hers.

"God, I love you..." He breathed, bucking his hips as Charlotte's leg was now wrapped around Adam's waist as her other was intertwined with his left leg. "You're so fucking perfect— Shit, sorry!" Grunting at the fact that he kept cursing, Charlotte laughed.

"I love you, too." Tilting her head and lifting her chin, Charlotte kissed him.

Lowering his head onto her shoulder, Charlotte wrapped an arm around Adam's shoulders as her other had her hand pressed against his head. Feeling the heat moving throughout her body and burning her insides as she bit her bottom lip, Charlotte came. And, soon after, Adam filled her.

Turning his head and kissing her neck, Adam lifted himself from Charlotte and lazily kissed her before he pulled out. "Happy birthday, my gift to you is that I came inside of you."

"Thanks..." Charlotte muttered before opening her eyes, looking up at Adam who was smiling down at her, admiring her afterglow.

"Look at you, you're glowing. You're beautiful as fuck, little one." Adam grinned, kissing her cheek before falling beside her and wrapping his hand around the back of her neck, bringing her lips to his as he kissed her. His tongue slid passed her lips and teeth as Charlotte's had done the same to his, the two lying there, breathlessly kissing one another.

"I've been looking every— Oh, gosh!" Turning her head, Charlotte saw Virginia standing at the doorframe with Violet in her arm, covering the toddlers eyes. "Sorry... Sorry, I— Wait..." Looking over, Virginia's eyed widen. "Oh, it's about damn time! Please tell me this isn't just a session, that there's something real."

Looking at her, Charlotte nodded with a smile as Adam groaned. "We were in the middle of something..."

"Adam..." Charlotte sighed. "We'll go take a shower and then I'll get Vi from you. If you don't mind..."

"Of course not! You two take your time, I'm more than glad this is happening." Virginia laughed, walking out and shutting the door before Violet could see anything.

"Let's go shower." Charlotte said as she sat up, stretching her arms and back. "Actually, a bubble bath."

"A bubble bath?" Adam asked, sitting up and kissing Charlotte's shoulder blades as she nodded. "Fine."

Getting up from the bed, setting up the tub, Charlotte and Adam sat on the same side—Charlotte in between Adam's legs as she leaned against him. The two shared small talk but mostly were in a calming silence, sitting there and enjoying each other's company. Eventually cleaning each other up.

"I'm so tired..." Charlotte sighed as she was now facing Adam, the two drying up as she was wrapped in a towel. "It's been so long since I've been able to sleep in. Ever since Violet was born it's rare that I can. But, sometimes I do nap with her." She said as Adam walked her out of the bathroom with him.

"Well you have me now so all the weight won't be on your shoulders." He assured as he rubbed her shoulders, Charlotte removing her towel to pull on her underwear and a pajama set of shorts and a thin strapped top. "You deserve to take a break every now and then."

"Thank you." She smiled, turning and resting her head against him. "Now that I'm not going back to Manhattan... I have to figure what I'll do now."

"You can live with me." Adam offered.

"Adam, your apartment is so dangerous for a toddler." She chuckled. "I— I really am still considering Vegas..." Charlotte lowly said as she leaned back to look up at Adam as he eyed her. "If you're up for it. I don't want to go anywhere without you..."

Sucking in a breath, Adam lifted his hand and pushed some of Charlotte's hair behind her ear. "I... I have to think about it."

Nodding, she softly smiled. "You've got some time. For now, I'm gonna go get Violet." Leaving a kiss against his chest, Charlotte walked off.

Removing the towel and getting under the sheets bare, Adam lied there, looking over at the nightstand and seeing Charlotte's underwear, grabbing it and eyeing it. It was about damn time either of them stepped up and confessed to the truth—the two needed each other. And the thought brought a smile to Adam's face.

He could only imagine what would've happened if he had confessed long before... Would she still be with him? He was sure he would've never been with Hannah or the rest... And that sounded great. But, at least he was now with Charlotte and he hoped it'd be that way forever.

"Someone's sleepy." Charlotte said, Walking in with Violet in her hold as Adam placed the lace underwear back down and covered his lower half with the bed sheets.

"C'mere." He opened his arms as Charlotte walked over, handing Violet to him. "Hi, milk monkey." Looking down at his daughter, who held Mr. Bunny, she sat on Adam's chest and yawned. "You're tired, huh? Me too." Leaning in and kissing both of her puffy cheeks, Violet lowered herself onto Adam's chest and curled up on him.

Smiling as she watched, Charlotte climbed on the bed and moved close to Adam. "Goodnight, sweet pea." She said, leaning in and kissing her daughter's head, running her fingers through her curls as she watched the toddlers eyes flutter close, her small hand reaching out to grab her mother as Charlotte held it and kissed it. "I love you." Looking away from Violet and over to Adam, Charlotte grinned. "And I love you." Leaning in and giving his lips a sweet kiss, Charlotte then buried herself into Adam's side.

Smiling, Adam wrapped an arm around Charlotte and held her close. "Goodnight, Charli."


	15. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A well deserved, happy ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! Thank you guys so much for reading Milk! I'm so happy with its outcome and wished it was canon because Sackler deserved so much better... Anyway, would you guys be up for a bonus chapter? Maybe in Adam's POV like the day they first met, the day of Charli's prom, or even the day she first moved away? Let me know in the comments! Thanks!

A little over a month had passed since Charlotte's and Adam's confession to one another. Charlotte had found herself living in her brother's spare room with Violet as Adam stayed from time to time—an by time to time, Adam was easily there four to five days a week. He'd rather be squashed up on a queen sized bed with his daughter and Charlotte than alone in his apartment.

As the weeks had passed, Virginia offered to watch over Violet from time to time. She truly enjoyed taking care of her niece and it gave her some experience for when the time would come that she'd give birth.

Kneeling before Violet as Charlotte was helping her put her little pajamas on after taking a bath, Charlotte heard her bedroom door open as footsteps followed against the wood flooring. Seeing Violet look up and babble, she tried to form words. For the past month, Adam had been trying to get her to say dad or daddy as her first word—nearly every chance he got—and every time he thought she would say it... She babbled.

Focusing on Violet and seeing her struggle, she then extended her arms out and opened and closed her palms. "Da— Daddy!"

Gasping, Charlotte's eyes widened as she smiled. "Oh my gosh! Sweet pea!"

"YES!" Adam shouted from behind, startling Charlotte as he then rushed forward. Crouching down, Adam reached for Violet and stood back up. "I always knew that would be your first word!" Smiling widely at Violet as she reached for his hair and tugged it, Charlotte stood up. 

"That's because you kept saying it." She shook her head while Adam rolled his eyes and kissed Violet's forehead, caressing the back of her head.

"I am so proud of you!" Adam nuzzled his nose against Violet's as she giggled. "I asked if Virginia could watch over Violet for a few hours." He said as he hold onto Violet's hand with two of his fingers, feeling her other reach for the hair on his chin.

Narrowing her eyebrows, Charlotte twirled the small curls of Violet's hair around her fingers. "Why?"

"Well, I realized we've never gone on a _proper_ date. Whenever we have alone time we... Well, you obviously know." Adam knew he couldn't say the word, so he tried gesturing it with his hands.

Chuckling, Charlotte looked up at him and nodded. "I know."

"I want to take you out to dinner, somewhere nice." Adam offered as Charlotte smiled.

"That sounds nice, let me get dressed." Charlotte said, tiptoeing and kissing Violet's cheek before turning away, walking over to the closet.

"I'll be back, I'm gonna take milk monkey to Virgin." Adam said as he walked away, Charlotte rolling her eyes at the nickname.

"Why don't you call her noodle instead, the real milk monkey here is you." Charlotte teased as she peeked her head from the closet, Adam standing there and narrowing his eyes for a moment before nodding.

"... _Maybe_."

Watching as Adam walked away, Charlotte waved at Violet as she waved back before disappearing around the corner of the doorframe. Smiling to herself, she walked back to her closet and pulled something together—which was her typical look, a dress. Since it was their first official date, Charlotte grabbed a white, laced lingerie set to wear underneath, just in case. Plus, it was new and she wanted to give it a try.

"Can you watch over Violet for a few hours?" Adam asked Virginia as she was in the kitchen, putting a few dishes away. "I wanna take Charli to dinner—"

"Dinner!" Virginia jumped, turning and looking at Adam, who looked confused. "Is it a date?" She wiggled her eyebrows as Adam squinted his eyes. "It is!"

Hearing Violet giggle and clap, Adam looked down at her. "Daddy!" She wiggled in his arms as Adam smiled, Virginia watching in awe.

"See! Violet knows." Virginia winked as Adam sighed.

"Yes, it's a date. Can you watch her?" He asked with a small sigh as Violet chewed on Mr. Bunny's ear.

"Of course." Virginia smiled.

"Thanks, we'll be back later... Knock if anything when we make it back." Adam fore warned as Virginia nodded with a smirk. "Alright _noodle_ , I'm going to take your _hot_ mommy out to dinner." He said as he lifted Violet before him. "I love you." Smothering her face with kisses as she giggled, Adam gave her a hug before handing her over to Virginia. "Thanks, again." Adam bowed his head before turning on his heel and walking back to Charlotte.

Emerging from the bathroom, Charlotte walked over to Adam as he walked in, eyes already scanning her body. "Hey, big guy." She winked as he laughed, opening up his arms and pulling her into his chest as he kissed the side of her face.

"You look gorgeous, baby." Adam mumbled against her cheek as his hand lowered to her ass and gave it a squeeze, then sniffing her neck. "And you smell delicious."

"Mmm... I bet I _taste_ delicious." Charlotte smirked as she turned her head enough to kiss his shoulder. "But, I want to eat first." She nodded as Adam leaned back and grabbed her hand.

"I want to eat _you_." He winked as Charlotte couldn't help but laugh. "I feel so underdressed compared to you. You look like a damn model." Adam presented with his hand.

Shaking her head, Charlotte smiled. "It's a casual dress, Adam." She shrugged. It was simple, long sleeves and went mid thigh. But, in Adam's eyes, anything Charlotte wore made her look like a model.

"Still a model." Adam said as the two walked out of her room, hand in hand, leaving the bar behind and walking to their destination—one in which Adam was guiding them to.

It was an intimate restaurant, beautiful and a bit secluded, Charlotte had never been to it before and enjoyed that fact. Their seats were near the windows and it was quite _quiet_. Everyone keeping to themselves and speaking lowly. Charlotte was amazed that Adam chose the place.

"Look at us, eating at a quiet restaurant." Charlotte said as she eyed the menu. "We've matured."

"Mhm, we did." Adam agreed. "I mean, we're parents and you hardly drink. And barely curse." He pointed out. "We've grown quite a bit."

"We have, haven't we?" Charlotte winked. "Although we have our old tendencies here and there—"

"But that's just sex, I mean, we can't take the sex away." Adam shook his head.

"No, we can't! Of course not!" Charlotte chuckled as she leaned in. "If you ask me, the sex has gotten a lot better. Better than I thought it could."

"It's because we're not stubborn dumbasses anymore." Adam shrugged. "Plus, it's not like before where we did it and then left... I like waking up to you, holding you, or even being around you in bed for more than hour."

"You sap." Charlotte teased with a smile, reaching for his hand and holding it. "I enjoy it, too. Especially cuddling with you. You're so big and warm, it's fun." She admitted as Adam smiled.

"I am enjoyable." Adam nodded as Charlotte rolled her eyes with a small laugh. " _Super_ enjoyable."

"Whatever you say, babe." She humored him.

For a good hour, speaking and eating, getting lost in conversations and on the occasion even flirting within the mix, Charlotte so childishly began to play footsies with Adam, giving him certain looks. She hadn't had a single drink in her, nothing but water, but she felt drunk off of Adam's attention.

It was far different than what they had before. So much different. And Charlotte didn't mind, actually, she loved it. She loved how in love Adam obviously was, it was a different side of him. The way he looked at her, the way he spoke... How he couldn't stop flirting and how he just seemed so damn happy. Much happier than he had ever been.

And she felt the exact same way. All smiles, almost as if in a daydream, enjoying the simple presence of Adam. She was so in love that, at this point, she wasn't even sickened by it. She welcomed it—all of it—including what it lead to.

Like, now. Charlotte had said she was going to the restroom and Adam so easily got the memo; the two now in the family bathroom. With Charlotte pressed up against the wall, Adam's lips leaving wet kisses along her jaw and down her neck as his wandering  hands caressed her thighs, Charlotte took in deep breaths.

Adam was going on a frenzy, dipping his hand in her panties and stimulating her clit, making her squirm and throb before he had dropped her underwear to her ankles and made her step out of them. "Oh, little one." He breathed, eyeing the white laced thong. "I'm going to make you feel like you're in heaven."

Dropping to his knees and lifting up one of her legs, sitting it on his shoulder, his kissed along her inner thigh before taking her clit in his mouth. Sucking it and flicking it with his tongue as Charlotte bit her own to muffle out her whimpers and yelps, Adam buried himself in her. With a broad lick up her cunt and teasing her entrance, tasting her juices, he ate her in his favor. He fucked her with his tongue—what Charlotte loved most.

Her hands were latched on the railing attached to the wall to keep her balanced as Adam held her hips, moving his tongue within her as his nose brushed against her clit, making her pant as she bit on her bottom lip. Her eyes were tearing up from how hard she was trying to hold herself together, but it was impossible when her orgasm had hit hard. It came crashing down to the point a squeak left her instead of a yell.

It had been so long since Adam had the chance to eat Charlotte out. He had missed it.

Smiling against her before he stood up, Adam opened up his jeans and pulled himself out of his pants, Charlotte's leg still on his shoulder. "Bless your flexibility." Adam said as he grabbed her and filled her, the stretch making Charlotte's breath hitch as Adam held the railing behind Charlotte before rocking his hips against hers. The wet sounds filled his ears as his eyes fell closed, head pressed against hers as he bucked into her roughly.

"O— Oh... Sh— Ugh!" Charlotte's voice cracked as Adam rammed himself, grunting, cursing, making all sorts of inhuman sounds. Although they should've been quite, it was hard to be. But, Charlotte loved it, it turned her on even more and would soon having her reach her orgasm again.

"You're so damn pretty, baby." Adam breathed against her, forehead now pressed against her own. "And fuckable."

"You too, handsome." Charlotte breathed.

"I fucking love you. I love you. _Fuck_ , I love you." Adam nearly chanted as Charlotte lazily smiled. "Be— Be my girlfriend."

Feeling her smile widen, Charlotte nodded. "It's about damn time." She breathed. Holding the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss, Charlotte's hips began thrusting against Adam's own as either of them came.

And, eventually, Adam and Charlotte found themselves walking around the block, hand in hand, before returning to the bar. A bar in which would soon have a different owner. Adam still hadn't mentioned anything to Charlotte yet, but, she let it be.

"I think I've decided." Adam spoke up as he kept his focus ahead, Charlotte looking over and up at him. "We should move."

"Really?!" Charlotte gasped. "Are you sure?"

Looking down at her, Adam nodded. "Yeah, why not? I'm sure we can find something to do over there as jobs. Especially you. And I have some money saved up..."

"So do I." Charlotte nodded. "But, I want to settle in a bit first and focus on Violet... You know? I mean, Rich and Gin are up for helping us for a bit, which is great."

"It'll be a new adjustment and all but lots has happened in a small span of time so... It's pretty fucking doable." Adam nodded as Charlotte grinned.

"Oh, this is great." Charlotte sucked in a breath as she leaned her head against Adam's arm. "Look at us being adults..."

"I'm proud of us." He said with a small laugh. "Hopefully we can get another baby in you because—"

"Adam, we gotta let nature do its work." Charlotte nudged him before the two walked off.

 

• • •

 

Months had now passed since Adam's decision; Virginia had given birth not too long ago to a little girl—in which Violet seemed happy about to know, a little friend and company for her once they all moved. And Richard was almost done packing, all they were missing were a few minor things.

It felt weird walking into the bar, seeing the way it looked now—especially the loft. It was nearly empty and all that was left was the tables and chairs. The new owners practically wanted the place completely wiped out so Richard had to sell everything.

Walking over to her bedroom, Charlotte crouched beside her bed as Violet lied there, stuffed under the sheets and curled up. "Happy birthday, sweet pea." She softly said to the toddler as she had woken up, only to blush and hide her face in her pillow.

"That's no way to do it." Adam shook his head, walking from behind and nearly jumping on the bed, turning the toddler and attacking Violet's ribs as she erupted in a fit of giggles.

"No, daddy, no!" She shook her head, trying to push his hands away but Adam only leaned down and blew a raspberry against her stomach as she giggled even more.

"Happy birthday, noodle." Adam smiled before smothering her face in kisses.

"Cake! Cake!" She exclaimed as Charlotte laughed, sitting beside Adam as he pulled Violet into his arms.

"Later, sweet pea. I promise." Charlotte nodded, pushing her fingers through her daughters now longer hair, leaning in and kissing her cheek. "We have a big day ahead of us! Daddy and I are going to take you to a bunch of places." She smiled as Violet bounced in excitement.

"Zoo! The zoo!" Violet eagerly said, reaching for her fathers chin and looking at him. "Daddy, the zoo!"

Looking down at her, Adam took in a deep breath. "Maybe."

"Please! Zoo!" Violet exclaimed, looking over at her mother. "Mommy..."

"Daddy's just messing with you, of course we're going to the zoo." Charlotte nodded as Violet gasped before jumping up.

"YAY!" Reaching over to hug her mother, Violet squealed in excitement, blabbering on about the zoo but Adam and Charlotte could only pick up on a few words.

"Why don't we get ready so we can go see the... what do you call them?" Adam leaned in to Violet as she pressed her small hands against his chest.

"Penwen! Penwen... Pen—" Taking in a deep breath, Violet shook her head. "Penwen, daddy!"

"Penwen..." Adam slowly nodded. "Do you mean penguin?"

"Penwen! Penwen!" Violet chanted as Charlotte chuckled.

"C'mon lets give you a bath." Reaching for Violet, Charlotte gave Adam's cheek a kiss before standing up. For a toddler who was very shy to others, she blabbered a lot to her family. Especially to Adam and Charlotte.

After spending an hour getting ready and packing a few things, Adam and Charlotte spent the whole day at the zoo because Violet spent a good hour with the penguins and kept wanting to go back. Although that wasn't entirely the plans Charlotte made, she didn't mind, as long as Violet was having a good time.

It was a cute sight to see, someone as small as Violet sitting on top of someone as big as Adam's shoulders. She had her little sunglasses on and even holding a small cup of popcorn that she had been snacking on as Charlotte pushed around the stroller.

Charlotte enjoyed the feeling, walking besides the two, looking and being a family. It was something neither Adam nor Charlotte thought they'd achieve in their lifetime. But, the least expected always seemed to happen.

"Okay, Violet, one more stop and then we have to head home. Gin and Rich want to take you to dinner." Charlotte smiled up at her daughter as she ran her nails down her back. "Where do you want to go?"

"I'm sure you already know." Adam said but Charlotte hushed him.

"Penwen!" Violet pointed as Adam looked over at Charlotte and gave her a look as she instantly glared back.

"Penwen it is." Adam said as he began to walk back to the exhibit that they had seen not even an hour before.

Entering the exhibit that had a few people sat to a side while others roamed around the large glasses that separated the penguins from the people, Adam reached over for Violet and settled her down as she rushed over. "She really loves her penguins..." Charlotte said as she watched Violet from behind.

"At least it's an indoor exhibit and not out in the sun." Adam said as he rolled his shoulders, casually placing his arm over Charlotte's own shoulders, leaning over. "You look really good today."

Narrowing her eyes, Charlotte chuckled. "Don't I look good always?"

Standing there for a moment, Adam nodded. "Yeah, you're right." Kissing her cheek multiple times, Adam smiled against her skin. "You're always pretty." He said as Charlotte smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist. "So damn pretty, little one."

"Keep it in your pants, we're at a _zoo_ with our _daughter_." Charlotte reminded, although laughing.

"I'll save it for later. But know that the longer I wait, the worse it gets." Leaving another kiss, Adam then rushed over to Violet and hugged her from behind, kissing her cheek and watching the penguins with her.

Smiling, Charlotte felt her heart flutter. The sight before her, the two loves of her life. She would never trade them or her life for anything else in the galaxy.

Returning back to the loft, Charlotte went to Virginia as she was putting on makeup. "Hey! How was your day?" Virginia asked as Charlotte was by the crib of the baby, seeing her fast asleep, bundled up in blankets.

"Great! We stayed in the zoo all day, Violet kept wanting to go back to the penguin exhibit." Charlotte chuckled, leaning into the crib and kissing her nieces forehead. "Hey... Uh, I need to ask for a favor." She said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Sure, what is it?" Virginia asked, looking over from the bathroom.

"When we're waiting to be seated I need you to get me something from the convenience store across the street." Charlotte said as she walked over, leaning against the doorframe.

Lifting her eyebrows, Virginia smiled. "Yeah, don't worry."

 

• • •

 

"Do you have everything?" Charlotte asked Adam as she stood in front of him, just at the entrance of the bar.

"You've asked me this a good five times already." Adam pointed out as he had placed the last of their bags down. They had sent most of their stuff beforehand but it was now the official day of moving. In a little over five hours, they'd be living in their new home in Nevada. "Are you sure you're not nervous?" He asked as he looked down at Charlotte.

"No, no... No, I'm not. No." She shook her head as Adam narrowed his eyebrows.

"O... kay..." He turned his head slightly before swiping his finger under her chin. "You know, everything will be fine... We'll get use to the change and—You know, this was your idea." He reminded.

"I'm fine, Adam. I'm fine." Charlotte sucked in a breath with a smile, but Adam gave her a _sure you are_ look before grabbing her upper arms and rubbing them. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, I believe you..." He lied, leaning in and pressing a kiss against her lips.

"Come on, you two, let's get going." Richard said as he helped grab the luggages, placing them in the trunk of the Uber.

Waving his hand at Richard, Adam wrapped his arms around Charlotte and deepened the kiss a little before moving his lips up to her forehead. "I promise I won't stop loving you when we move to Vegas no matter how many other dancers there will be—"

"Shut up." Charlotte shoved him off of her with a laugh but Adam caught her hands and kept her close.

"Daddy, mommy!" Violet called out, peeking out of the window and waving her hand. "Come! Let's go!"

"She's definitely got your attitude." Adam said but Charlotte shook her head.

"No, she has _yours_." Charlotte pointed before pulling Adam with her, over to the car and entering.

The ride to the airport was quick, getting out and unloading the trunk before checking in, Virginia pulled Charlotte to a side casually. "Are you going to—"

"Yes, yes... I will. It's kind of why I'm jittery." Charlotte said as she waved her now sweaty hands. "It's been a few days and... And— You don't think he'll be mad? That— That—"

"You're overthinking it, Lottie... You know he wants this." Virginia said as Charlotte sucked in a breath. "I'm going to go with Rich and our little peanut to the check in." She said, but louder now for the others to hear.

"Noodle needs to _tinkle_." Adam said as Charlotte looked over.

"Okay, yeah we should go to the bathroom before boarding. We'll meet you guys at the gate entrance." Charlotte said. "Are you sure you've got the luggages?"

"Yeah, it's okay." Richard nodded. "Come on, babe." He said to his wife, nudging his head. Before she could leave, Virginia gave Charlotte a nod as she sucked in a breath and nodded.

"Tinkle!" Violet jumped as she rushed up to Charlotte.

"We're going, sweet pea." She said as she lifted her daughter in her arms.

"I'll wait outside." Adam said as Charlotte nodded, disappearing into the bathroom as Adam leaned against the wall.

Taking in deep breaths as Charlotte helped Violet in the bathroom, now washing her hands and drying them, Violet looked at Charlotte and tilted her head. "Is okay!" She said. "Mommy, if you scared I hold hand!"

Smiling down at her, Charlotte crouched and kissed Violet's cheek. "Thank you, sweet pea, I will hold your hand." She said as she grabbed her daughters hand before walking out.

"Daddy, mommy is scared!" Violet said as Adam looked over at Charlotte, who sighed.

"Is she?" Adam asked but Charlotte sucked in a breath.

"I'm— I'm not scared."

"Mommy, is okay!" Violet nodded as Adam eyed Charlotte.

"Okay, I can't— I can't keep postponing this." Charlotte breathed.

"Postponing wh—"

"I'm pregnant!" She threw her hand up as Adam's eyes widened, Violet looking in between the two, a bit confused.

"Y— You!" Adam shouted. "Fu—" Cutting himself off, Adam crouched down and covered Violet's ears. "Fuck yes!"

Shaking her head, Charlotte laughed as Adam instantly stood up and grabbed her waist, lifting her up in a hug and kissing her neck. "I can't believe I'm having another little Adam Sackler." She shook her head as Adam looked up at her.

"Well, believe it, cause it's happening." Lowering her and pulling Charlotte into a kiss, Adam then reached over to Violet and picked her up. "You are going to be a big sister!"

"A baby?" She asked as Adam nodded with a wide grin.

"Yes, baby." Charlotte smiled but Violet shook her head.

"No... Baby in you! I not baby!" She pointed as Charlotte laughed.

"It's about time." Adam said to Charlotte as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I don't wanna keep Rich and Gin waiting." She said, grabbing Adam's hand and pulling him along with her.

"Mommy... milk, please!" Violet spoke up.

Walking closer to Charlotte, Adam grabbed onto her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it. "I think we should get married."

Reaching into her bag and pulling out a small milk bottle for Violet to drink from, Charlotte winked up at Adam. "I think we should."


	16. Bonus: Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was meaning to edit/upload this for months now but finally got around to do it! There will be an epilogue and a little (early) Halloween AU to follow that to fully complete 'Milk'! Enjoy!

"Mom! Dad!" Entering his home, nearly breathless after walking from school, Richard called out. "I brought a friend over!" He exclaimed as he had his hands around his mouth, almost like a megaphone.

"A friend?" Mrs. Martinez spoke up as she appeared from around a corner, where the kitchen was. Eyeing her son, her eyes then landed on the young boy just beside him. His dark, wavy hair was tousled as if he had been running a marathon. His white polo was untucked as his black pants were a little too short—and with the converse he was wearing—the shoelaces almost looked as if they were about to fall apart. "And who might you be?" She smiled at him, although looking like the polar opposite of her clean-kept boy, she can tell the two must've been good friends if Richard brought him home.

"Adam Sackler." He introduced himself, nodding his head once without a smile. It wasn't like he was intimidated by the woman, or that he had an odd crush on her, Adam just wasn't much of a people person... And his skills kind of lacked. It was a wonder as to how he was even friends with Richard. Total opposites. Richard was a very social boy and was known around their middle school, always with a smile on his face and hardly got into any troubles... Of course, unlike his best friend Adam.

"He's my best friend!" Richard pointed with a wide grin.

"Best friend? Well, it's wonderful to meet you." Richard's mother smiled. "Is this why you didn't get a ride home from your father? You know he would't have mind bringing your friend home." She said over to her son, but Richard shrugged.

"Eh, I wanted to walk." He waved a hand as Adam stood in silence, a hand on his backpack's strap while his other sat deep in the pocket of his school pants. "Plus, Adam doesn't live in this neighborhood so I showed him around."

"Did you show him the haunted house?" Mrs. Martinez wiggled her eyebrows as Richard playfully rolled his eyes.

"Yes... Although I'm sure it's just that old man who lives there." Richard shrugged, only to hear the front door open.

"Mom!" Hearing a young girls voice come from behind him, Adam turned to a side and looked over, only to feel his his heart skip a beat within his chest. Eyeing the girl that now had stopped in her tracks when her eyes landed on Adam, he gulped. She was wearing one of the school overall dresses with a black polo underneath, white knees socks and keds. Her hair was pulled in a half up-half down hairdo with a bow wrapped around the pony tail.

Unable to look away as his eyes stayed glued on her, the girl narrowed her eyebrows before looking over at her brother, who was now speaking over to their father. "Rich, introduce your best friend." Mrs. Martinez smiled.

"Right." He nodded with a smile, grabbing Adam's arm and pulling him closer to his sister and father—who were standing diagonal to one another with his sister curiously stepping forward. "Adam, this is my dad—" Richard presented with his hand before looking over at his sister, "and this is Charlotte... Char for short. She's two years younger than us, just started middle school."

Keeping his eyes locked onto Charlotte rather than looking at both her _and_ her father, Adam blinked as she stared right back at him before taking another step forward. "Or, you can call me Charli." She smiled as he nodded.

"Adam?" Hearing Charlotte speak up, Adam snapped out of his daydream, too caught up in his thoughts of his past to even realize that the two of them were still sharing _7 Minutes in Heaven_.

It was one of the many parties being thrown throughout the school year. Now that Adam was a senior in high school, he wanted to at least enjoy it. It wasn't like he enjoyed much of his high school years, the least he could do was enjoy his last.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He lied, lost in his memory while looking at Charlotte as she stood before him, back leaning against the wall of the closet with her arms crossed, eying him within the darkness. The faint light from the closet doors seeped in to give them just enough to see with. "Are we going to do this or not?" Adam asked as Charlotte sighed. When the bottle had been spun by Charlotte and landed on him, Adam was more than excited to get his seven minutes with her... Of course, he didn't make it obvious. Actually, he looked bored and unamused. Like how he was now.

"Do you want to?" She asked with a small tilt of her head as Adam shrugged.

"We're in here, aren't we?" He answered. In reality, he wanted to kiss her more than ever. And he was sure as hell she had yet to have her first kiss, just a sophomore. He didn't expect much to happen to her, she wasn't all that wild, she was too focused on cheerleading and her social life to even care about getting laid.

"I'll take that as a yes." Charlotte sighed, unfolding her arms and reaching over for Adam's collar, tugging him down to her as her lips just barely brushed against his when the door swung open.

"Your time is up!" The girl standing in the doorway exclaimed before turning around and walking off, leaving Charlotte to let go of Adam and walk out as he stood there with slumped shoulders.

"Fuck." He hissed, tightening his fists for a moment before walking out of the closet. He was so close, he couldn't believe it. Deciding not to join in on the spin bottle, Adam grabbed a beer bottle and popped it open before he plopped himself onto one of the available couches that wasn't occupied by a couple making out or a bunch of stoners getting high.

Just about to bring the beer bottle to his lips, it was suddenly taken away from his hold and placed to a side before the couch dipped beside him. "Please don't drink." Hearing the familiar voice from the one girl Adam couldn't seem to have when he's wanted her for so long, he let out a huff. "I know we're at a party but—"

"I get it." Adam said as he crossed his arms, not bothering to look at Charlotte as she sat there with furrowed eyebrows. Sucking in a breath and feeling his heart race, Adam kept his focus ahead. He hated how hard it was for him to make a move on Charlotte when it was so damn easy to make one on anyone else. Maybe it was the fear of losing her as a friend forever... It was enough that he hardly had any friends and was only invited because Richard and Charlotte brought him along.

"Do you want to go home with me?" She asked, eyes never leaving his face. "I'm getting bored and Richard's too busy with Virginia locked up in one of the rooms." Charlotte shrugged as Adam finally turned his attention to her, not realizing how close she was.

Gulping as he eyed her, the way she had been wearing a crimson colored lipstick, her hair loose and thighs partially exposed from her party dress, Adam looked away and licked his lips. "Sure."

Standing up from his seat and just about to reach for his beer, Charlotte grabbed it and tossed it away before walking back over to him, seeing a frown on his face as he rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that look." She huffed, grabbing Adam's hand before leaving the party. Most people were used to this by now, the two of them leaving together while Charlotte's brother stayed behind. Although constant rumors had spread about the two, neither Charlotte nor Adam paid them any attention.

Walking in silence, along the sidewalk with their hands still held together, Charlotte shivered from the drop in temperature the night had given. Feeling her tremble, Adam looked over and sucked in a breath, looking away before looking back at Charlotte once again. Scratching the back of his head, Adam slid his hand from Charlotte's as she looked up at him, seeing him unbutton and remove the flannel he had been wearing. Leaving himself in just the undershirt, he draped the shirt over Charlotte's shoulders before crossing his arms behind his head.

"Thanks." Charlotte lightly smiled up at him before looking back ahead, Adam giving her a simple nod while staying in silence. He wasn't one with words and Charlotte was used to this. Actually, he talked a lot to Charlotte and Richard—but a lot really wasn't a lot.

Making it back to her house, Charlotte and Adam stood at the doorway as she fiddled with her keys. "I'll see you tomorrow..." Adam spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck as he had one of his hands stuffed within his pocket.

"Uh, yeah." Charlotte nodded, eyeing him. "I'll see you at school." She half smiled as Adam looked down at her with a thudding heart. Staring at her, he sucked in a breath before turning away, knowing it wasn't best to make a move... Like he always told himself.

"Night." Adam waved as he walked back to the sidewalk.

"Goodnight." Charlotte said, but Adam didn't look back, he kept walking. He knew if he had, he'd run back to her.

• • •

"So you're not driving me home?" Charlotte asked Richard as she peeked into the drivers seat window of his car.

"Char, the house isn't too far off, you can walk." He said as she rolled her eyes. "What? It isn't."

"It isn't, but look at what I'm in." Charlotte presented, to her cheer uniform. "I don't want any creeps getting any funny ideas, Rich." She narrowed her eyes.

"I can't be late for work." Richard sighed. "Don't you have like, pepper spray?" He asked as she crossed her arms.

"I'll take her home." Hearing a voice speak from behind, Charlotte turned her head and saw Adam standing there, just before the car with one hand holding his school bag as the other was in his pocket.

"See! Adam's got you."Richard nodded as Charlotte looked back at him. "No one will bother messing with someone his size."

Watching the two interact, Adam's eyes trailed along Charlotte's body. He always admired her in her cheer uniform. The short skirt, the tight top that hugged her torso and arms... The way her hair was pulled up in a pony tail, exposing her neck. He had to contain himself. "You'll be fine, you live in a good neighborhood." Adam spoke up, turning his attention away to make sure no one noticed—that _Richard_ didn't notice—that he was sizing Charlotte.

"Alright." Standing up straight after ruffling her brothers hair, Charlotte walked over to Adam's side. "I'll see you later." She waved as Richard waved back, backing up and leaving the school parking lot.

Grabbing Adam's forearm, Charlotte pulled him along the sidewalk. It was nice weather, not too hot and not too chilly. Adam, as always, walked in silence beside her as she kept her hold on his arm. At this point, he didn't mind it, Charlotte was always holding onto him in some way whenever they'd walk together. Looking up at the sky and seeing there was hardly any clouds in the sky, she looked over at Adam to see his eyes shine its honey brown color.

Feeling her eyes on him, Adam bit his inner lip as he kept his focus ahead, not wanting to seem as if he had known she was gazing at him. He was tempted to look over at her, to kiss her, but he held himself back. As he always did.

It was a quiet walk, when they made it to her house, Charlotte had invited him in as they went to the kitchen. "There's some milk left in the fridge." Charlotte said as she sat on the counter and grabbed the fruit basket to get something to snack on.

"Thanks." Adam said as he opened up her fridge and pulled out the nearly empty jug. Charlotte made it a habit that, whenever around Adam, she'd replace his alcohol with milk. At first, he hated it, saying he rather have the drink, but he grew accustomed to it. He was starting to grow a liking for milk.

Watching him chug away at the milk as some had slid down the side of his mouth, Charlotte sucked in a breath as she bit her bottom lip.

She had been thinking about it ever since yesterday, the second she watched Adam leave her. She had a plan up her sleeve and she had hoped Adam would fall through with it. "I want to lose my virginity to you."

The words had nearly made Adam choke on his milk as he instantly coughed, eyebrows furrowing only to lift as he lowered the jug and wiped his mouth clean. "You want us to have sex?" He asked as Charlotte nodded, eating away at a banana. The sight only made him grunt unintentionally. She so casually asked him to have sex while eating a banana? It's almost as if she knew his feelings for her.

"Yeah. I mean, aren't you like really good at it? That's what some girls have said." Charlotte shrugged as Adam blinked. People spoke about him that way? He wouldn't know, he never paid any attention to gossip. "And you're possibly the only guy I trust who isn't my brother..."

Sucking in a breath, Adam cleared his throat as he watched her finish up the banana. "Are you sure about this? I mean, I'm up for it but... Like... Are you positive?" He eagerly answered, hoping it didn't come off too strong for a response. Sure, he was friends with her, and sure he was best friend with her brother, but it wasn't like he was with anyone and it wasn't like he'd be doing any wrong.

Hopping off of the counter, she nodded. "Yes, Adam." Grabbing the milk jug and tossing it away, Adam watched her do so before she walked back and looked up at him. "Are _you_ positive? You seem iffy and jittery. I mean, yeah, it may be weird cause I'm your best friends little sister—"

Shaking his head, Adam swiped his finger across her chin. "No, actually, I'm surprised you waited until we got here if you're so eager." He snickered but Charlotte rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the belt hoops of his pants. He was enjoying how bold she was behaving. Although she was always bold, this was much different, and it was turning him on even more than he already was.

"I am not going to lose my virginity in a car or bathroom or underneath the bleachers. I have decency." Charlotte raised an eyebrow before tugging him away with her, to her bedroom where he so easily obliged with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe this was happening. He actually felt lucky. And most times, he only had sex for the pleasure, not because he really liked the person.

Letting go of Adam's belt hoop as he kicked the door shut behind him, Charlotte sat on her bed as she reached for him and pulled him to her, lips colliding for the first time as either of their hearts began to race—Adam's more than anything. He had wanted this for so long, and to finally have her kissing him, he got excited.

Parting her lips with his tongue and roaming her mouth with it, Charlotte moaned into it as she went along with the action, hands falling down to his pants and pulling him to stand in between her legs as Adam pushed her down on the bed. Gliding his hands up her thighs, under her skirt, Adam groaned into her mouth as Charlotte shivered.

Slipping her hands into his hair and running her fingers through it, Adam hummed in satisfaction at the feel before he parted from the kiss for a moment to take his shirt off as Charlotte eyed him. They were silent, not a single word left, not when Charlotte was too eager.

Sitting up on her knees, she pulled him back into the kiss as her hands caressed his torso, feeling his skin against her palms as she couldn't help but grin. Moving his hands down her back, Adam grabbed fistfuls of Charlotte's ass in either hand, squeezing them as she let out a small squeal. _Fuck_ , he thought, gripping onto her ass. _Fuck!_ Kneading her ass cheeks in his palms, groaning and grunting within the kiss, Charlotte's heart fluttered.

"Your ass feels so nice." Adam said against her lips as he wouldn't let go, her skirt scrunched up in his hold.

"I'm sure it does." Charlotte chuckled, moving her hands to his ass and gripping on to it. "Yours isn't so bad."

Smiling, Adam kicked off his shoes and undid his belt before dropping his pants. Eagerly trying to remove them while keeping his lips on Charlotte's, she pushed back and looked down as he did so. "You like what you see?" He teased as Charlotte furrowed her eyebrows.

"So you're an underwear kinda guy? Do you wear tighty-whities?" She chuckled as Adam rolled his eyes and pushed her onto the bed, removing her sneakers.

"I'm into whatever gives me quick access and isn't uncomfortable." He said while kissing along her neck as she smiled.

"Of course..."

Taking in deep breaths, Adam reached for her top and pulled it off of her head before looking down and seeing her sports bra. "A damn sports bra, really?!"

Sitting up on her forearms, Charlotte narrowed her eyebrows. "Did you expect me to wear an actual wired bra under that?"

"No, I expected you to wear nothing." Adam corrected as Charlotte lifted her eyebrows.

"Oh, lord." She shook her head as she reached for her sports bra and removed  it, tossing it to a side as Adam sucked in a deep breath, feeling his mouth water as he eyed her breasts, wanting to take one of her nipples in his mouth. But, he decided to save that for another time. There _had_ to be another time. "Happy?" Charlotte asked as Adam licked his lips and nodded.

"Very." Kissing her again and feeling her stomach and thighs, Adam pulled off his underwear before reaching for her own.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Adam narrowed his eyebrows. She still had her skirt on, why was he aiming for her panties? "Do you have a skirt kink?"

Glaring down at her as she smirked, Adam quickly unzipped the skirt and tugged it right off before grabbing her panties. His body was itching to feel her already, if he was smart, he would've taken his time, but he just couldn't. He nearly tore her underwear right off, the sight of her bare body lying there before him made his heart race faster. "Holy shit, Charli..." Adam breathed, staring at her form.

"I'm hot, I know." She teased as Adam nodded only to lift her panties. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping them. Obviously?" He shrugged, almost as if it made total sense as to why he was wrapping it around his wrist. Adam was a very... _odd_ person.

"That's just..." Blinking, Charlotte shook her head but Adam caught her chin and kissed her roughly, almost as if to keep her quiet. "Adam..." She groaned, pressing her palms against his bare shoulders.

"Sorry." He breathed, giving her a much gentler kiss than before. Feeling the excitement flow through his veins as he pressed her bare hips against her bed, Adam stood from her and quickly grabbed a condom from his wallet, rushing himself as he could feel Charlotte's eyes on him. Turning back to her as she had sat up, Charlotte's eyes trailed down his chest and widened.

Reaching for Charlotte's face and pulling her back into the kiss, Adam brought her deeper into the bed as he pushed her down, hands sliding up the sides of her body as the two of them shivered. For the entirety of the moment, Adam couldn't seem to keep his hands off her. The moment he had lifted her legs to wrap around his waist till the moment she came, Adam clutched onto her thighs and ass, muffling out his curses into her shoulder as he tried his damndest not to completely ram himself into her.

And, although he had wanted her for the longest of times, he put her first over his own sexual desires.

Lying beside one another as Charlotte tried catching her breath, she rolled onto her side and looked at Adam. "Would it be wrong if I wanted to do this more often?"

Sucking in his breath, Adam shook his head with a small smirk. "I hope you'd ask that."


End file.
